God, I'm (really) in Love!
by Kaeru Kodok
Summary: Kalau ketiban dewi bulan, apa reaksimu? Kagami sih, merasa bodoh luar biasa saat ada pemuda yang berkata, "Aku Dewi Bulan. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuki."/Genderbend/KagaKuro/kata kasar inside.
1. Chapter 1: Meet an Angel

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**God, I'm (really) in Love! © Kaeru Kodok and H.N., her Mama and bestfriend.**

**Fantasy&Romance/Sho-ai (maybe)/straight (maybe)/typo as always/**_**GENDERBEND**_**/OC inside.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dibuat sebagai kado perpisahan kelulusan sekolah**

**Untuk ****semua orang**** yang saya cintai**

**I love you. I'll miss you**

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, **Satsucchi**?"

"Hanya **percobaan** kecil, **Ryouta-kun**. Kau mau ikut?"

"Ah, sepertinya **menarik**."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: Meet an Angel**

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pantai."

Musim dingin memang sudah berlalu, namun musim semi masih belum terlepas dari oleh-oleh Si Musim Beku—apalagi kalau bukan salju? Butiran-butiran putih yang mirip serutan es dalam jumlah besar itu masih terlihat menumpuk di sudut-sudut jalan, mulai pergi menguap dengan udara yang menghangat. Laut atau pantai bukanlah pilihan yang tepat saat ini jika kau tidak ingin sakit mendadak.

"Kau akan masuk angin."

"Nggak. Aku 'kan kebal."

"Dan bebal." Himuro Tatsuya menghela napas, tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga lebih banyak untuk mencegah atau berdebat dengan orang seperti adiknya ini. "Aku pulang duluan. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau tahu harus ke mana. Kau masih memegang kunci apartemenku, kan?"

Walaupun orang ini adiknya, bukan berarti mereka tinggal satu rumah. Atau bahkan sedarah.

"Tenang. Selalu kubawa, kok." Kagami Taiga tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian berpisah di pertigaan jalan. Himuro berjalan ke arah rumahnya di pusat kota, sementara Kagami memilih untuk berlari di sepanjang jalan menuju pantai dibanding naik kereta. Selain karena itung-itung pemanasan, sekaligus menghemat uang dan menghangatkan badan.

Dan pertanyaan muncul. Apa sih yang dilakukan seorang cowok SMA di pantai saat awal musim semi?

Himuro tidak habis pikir adiknya itu akan repot-repot ke pantai hanya karena tim basketnya libur selama musim semi yang mengakibatkan ditutupnya lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah. Para senior dan anggota yang lain kan, juga manusia. Wajar saja dong jika mereka mengambil cuti setelah bermain gila-gilaan di _Winter Cup_. Kagami saja tuh, yang fisiknya bukan seperti manusia.

Di sepanjang perjalan, sesekali Kagami berlari sambil men-_dribble_ bola atau melompat untuk mendapatkan teknik baru. Tidak dihiraukannya tatapan orang-orang yang melotot heran melihatnya berlari sambil mengenakan jas sekolah dan tas selempang yang ikut melompat-lompat. Ia hanya ingin menjaga otot dan tubuhnya tetap atletis, mengingat akan ada jeda yang sangat panjang sebelum _Inter High_ dimulai lagi. Ia bahkan heran kenapa Himuro tidak mau ikut 'pemanasan' dengannya.

'_Mungkin dia sudah dapat pacar, jadi tidak bisa sering-sering latihan denganku,' _begitu pikirnya.

Padahal, boro-boro pacaran. Menyatakan perasaan pada gadis yang ditaksirnya saja Himuro tidak berani.

Begitu sampai di tepi pantai, lelaki dengan tingin badan di atas 190 cm itu langsung membuka seragam dan membiarkan dirinya hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna hitam dan celana basket. Ditinggalkannya tas, sepatu, bola basket dan semua barangnya di dekat sebuah batu besar. Kemudian ia berlari bolak balik dari satu tempat ke tempat lain beberapa kali, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil napas di atas dermaga.

Pantai itu termasuk pantai yang sepi, karena terpencil dan ombaknya cukup besar. Dan seolah berniat untuk semakin tidak mempopulerkan pantai tersebut, Dewa menutupi matahari dengan awan hitam dan air laut pun mulai bergerak ganas menggigiti bibir pantai. Petir terlihat di kejauhan namun Kagami tetap berdiri di tempat untuk memperhatikan keadaan. _'Padahal tadi cerah,_' ujarnya dalam hati.

Ombak semakin bergerak liar dan mulai menjilati kedua kakinya, namun tak membuat Kagami memilih untuk melangkah pergi karena masih ingin merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat alam mengamuk dan menggetarkan jiwanya. Hawa dingin yang lembab, cipratan air laut yang menerpa muka, dan gemuruh halilintar yang memekakkan telinga membuatnya merasa seperti raja pemilik dunia, yang sanggup menggetarkan alam dan berkuasa atasnya. Karena saat alam mengamuk, ia merasa ialah pria terhebat yang sanggup berdiri di tengah badai.

Namun, tanpa aba-aba, ombak besar seketika menyambar dan menyeretnya pergi—seperti personifikasi dari tangan Dewa yang geli melihat keangkuhannya.

Pria berambut merah gelap itu tergagap menggapai udara, berusaha tetap tenang namun kepanikannya malah menyeretnya semakin dalam menuju laut biru. Tak ada yang bisa ia raih di hamparan air selain ketakutan. Jadi ia mulai untuk menerima keadaan. Berhenti untuk mengelak arus dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam untuk mencari ketenangan. Saat ia sudah merasa bisa mengendalikan dirinya, saat kepercayaan dirinya untuk menaklukkan badai kembali, dengan sigap ia berenang ke permukaan dan berhasil menghirup udara lagi. Ia senang, namun pertempuran belum berakhir.

Mata tajamnya ia gunakan untuk mencari di mana daratan atau ke mana ia harus pergi. Saat ia menemukan pantai yang tadi ia singgahi dan berenang ke arahnya, sesuatu berwarna putih dan berukuran kecil terlihat mengapung, membuatnya berhenti dan memutar otak. Benda apa itu? Sampan? Hiu? Lumba-lumba? Atau jangan-jangan manusia? Tidak mungkin hiu atau lumba-lumba karena benda itu tidak memiliki sesuatu yang menonjol ke permukaan seperti sirip. Tapi, yah, kemungkinan tetap saja ada. Dan karena masih sayang akan nyawanya, Kagami buru-buru melanjutkan berenang ke tepi.

"Tolong…"

Ia mendengar suara, sangat pelan dan lemah. Suara lembut yang dapat menggetarkan jiwa jika diucapkan dengan intonasi parau. Dan itulah yang didengar Kagami. Bulu romanya sampai berdiri tegap ingin digaruk.

Tidak mungkin dari dasar laut, kan? Memangnya ada sesuatu di dasar laut yang bisa meminta pertolongan? Atau jangan-jangan, itu adalah suara hatinya sendiri?

"Akashi-kun…"

Ini yang paling membuatnya takut. Takut karena merasa aneh. Tiba-tiba mendengar suara di tengah laut berbadai yang meminta pertolongan, dan sekarang mengucap nama seseorang. Siapa yang tidak akan takut?

Dan siapa pula si Akashi-kun?

Kagami tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak penasaran dan melihat sekeliling, mencari arah sumber suara. Mungkin, dengan kemungkinan yang _sangat kecil sekali_, memang ada seseorang yang bernasib sama dengannya—hanyut—dan sedang sekarat di tengah laut sambil meminta pertolongan dari orang yang saat ini tidak ada. Dan karena saat ini yang ada hanya Kagami, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lihat selain air dan petir yang berkali-kali menyambar, adalah benda putih kecil yang sempat ia jauhi. Hanya benda itu yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk mengeluarkan suara, mengingat putri duyung tidak akan meminta tolong di dalam alamnya sendiri.

Jadi, dengan niat untuk melakukan hal baik yang kata hatinya bisikkan—walaupun mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya—dengan gagah berani yang terselip ketakutan ia berenang mendekati benda itu, yang ternyata tidak hanyut terlalu jauh dari tempat ia terakhir melihatnya.

Benda itu benar-benar putih, memiliki garis yang menonjol secara vertikal, dan ternyata tidak sekecil yang ia kira. Kagami tidak berani memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam laut dan melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya, karena ia takut ada mulut lebar dengan gigi-gigi tajam yang siap menyambutnya. Jadi, sambil berusaha tetap mengapung, ia menyentuh benda itu dengan hati-hati. Dingin, sedikit lembek, dan berkerut akibat terlalu lama berada dalam air.

Ia baru saja menyentuh kulit dari sesuatu.

Otaknya langsung berputar keras mencari pencerahan. Tidak mungkin lumba-lumba atau hiu (yang kemungkinan sudah mati karena sejak tadi tidak bergerak) memiliki kulit yang berkerut karena terlalu lama berada dalam air. Setahunya, hanya manusia yang bisa begitu. Dan berarti ia baru saja menyentuh tubuh manusia.

"_Oh my God_!" serunya, masih sempat-sempatnya menggunakan bahasa asing karena tidak bisa berpikir yang lain.

Ia langsung merengkuh benda itu dan meraba di seluruh permukaannya. Debaran lemah dari jantung yang dipenuhi air terasa di permukaan kulit yang halus. Diangkatnya benda itu, dan terbuktilah bahwa benda putih yang ditakutinya sejak tadi adalah manusia yang tenggelam.

Ia harus segera sampai di darat.

Sepertinya Dewa masih ingin lebih banyak menertawakan Kagami di masa depan, sehingga Ia membiarkan pemuda yang baru saja memiliki pengalaman pertamanya tenggelam di tengah badai, untuk bernapas dan bersombong ria lebih lama.

Yah, walau saat ini Kagami tidak bisa bersombong-sombong dulu karena masih panik luar biasa. Bagaimanapun, walau sudah berhasil mencapai darat sambil membawa orang yang ia selamatkan, pemuda berambut biru langit itu masih terpejam dan tak bergerak, membuat Kagami keringat dingin dan merasa hampir gila.

Ia berteriak minta tolong, namun kemudian teringat bahwa penduduk lokal saja enggan kemari. Tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan selain teknik-tenik yang biasanya sering dilakukan penjaga pantai pada korban tenggelam. Pertama apa dulu, ya? Memompa perut? Perut atau dada? Di saat genting seperti ini tidak penting yang mana, jadi Kagami memompa keduanya dengan sisa tenaga. Kemudian apa lagi? Napas buatan? Ide bagus. Dan karena terlalu panik, tanpa ragu ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir pria berkulit pucat itu dan mulai mengalirkan udara. Masa bodoh dengan homoseksualisme. Ini genting! Nyawa seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan. Dan Kagami tidak ingin berdebat dengan kewarasannya.

Ternyata memberi napas buatan nggak susah-susah banget, karena setelah Kagami melepas bibirnya, pemuda dengan warna rambut aneh yang ia selamatkan itu mulai bergerak, bernapas, tersedak, batuk-batuk hebat, muntah yang mengeluarkan berliter-liter air asin dan akhirnya membuka mata.

Bagi pemuda itu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang terbelah di atas mata Kagami.

"_Are you alright_?" Kagami merasa pria itu merupakan orang asing (dilihat dari warna rambut dan matanya yang tidak biasa) sehingga dengan bijaksana ia memilih bahasa asing sebagai antisipasi. Kebijaksanaan kecilnya itu bahkan membuatnya bangga.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Kagami datar sambil sesekali terbatuk yang mengeluarkan air.

"_I'll help you_," ujar Kagami, meraih pundak pemuda itu dan membantunya duduk.

Pemuda itu terus terbatuk.

Kagami kemudian teringat bahwa ia sempat membawa beberapa _isotonic drink_ di dalam tasnya. "_Wait a minute. I'll take you some drink_." Dan ia berlari menghampiri tas dan barang-barangnya di dekat sebuah batu karang besar.

Pemuda ia selamatkan hanya menoleh saat Kagami pergi, mengira bahwa ia benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh orang yang menyelamatkannya. Namun, ia juga maklum. Karena Akashi-kun bilang manusia memang licik dan kejam.

Ia kemudian mendongak, melihat langit yang perlahan kembali biru dan sinar matahari musim semi yang walau tidak terasa hangat, namun berhasil membuatnya rindu dan sedih.

Apakah Akashi-kun juga sedang bersedih?

"_Here_." Bukannya menyerahkan _isotonic drink_ seperti yang dijanjikan, Kagami malah melampirkan jas sekolahnya ke pundak pemuda tersebut, yang ternyata berukuran sangat besar hingga dapat menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh atasnya. "_And here the drink_." Barulah ia menyerahkan sebotol _isotonic drink_, satu-satunya minuman yang bisa ia berikan karena tidak pernah membawa botol berisi air putih.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap botol air yang ada di genggamannya.

"_Why? You won't drink it_?" tanya Kagami, heran.

Pemuda itu tak berkutik.

"_It's okay if you won't_—"

Pemuda itu menempel-nempelkan kepala botol yang masih tertutup ke bibirnya.

Kagami tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang tenggelam bisa kehilangan ingatan juga, bahkan untuk pengetahuan dasar-sar-sar seperti membuka tutup botol.

'_Pantas saja ia tidak kunjung meminumnya_,' tawa Kagami dalam hati. "_Give it to me_."

Si korban tenggelam semakin terdiam dan terheran-heran. Tadi pemuda bertampang seram ini memberikan benda itu padanya, sekarang malah mengambilnya kembali? Apakah manusia memang selicik dan sekejam itu?

Namun ia tetap memperhatikan bagaimana cara Kagami memutar sesuatu yang berbentuk bundar di puncak botol, "_Like this, and now you can drink_," dan memeragakan bagaimana cara meminumnya—sebagai antisipasi kalau saja si rambut biru tidak ingat juga cara minum dari botol. "_And this is how you drink it._"

Si rambut biru mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia mempraktekkan apa yang Kagami ajarkan dengan teliti.

"_How is it_?" tanya Kagami.

Pemuda itu mengernyit, wajahnya berubah masam. Yah, kebetulan yang ada di tas Kagami hanya yang rasa jeruk.

"_You like it_?"

Kali ini pemuda itu tak merespon.

Kagami curiga, jangan-jangan dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan? Jadi, ia coba untuk memastikannya dulu. "_Sorry, but are you deaf_?"

Tak ada respon.

"_Are you Japanese, or what_?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu membulatkan mata besarnya. Ia pernah diberitahu bahwa Jepang (Nihon/ 日本) disebut _Japan_ oleh manusia lain, tapi apa pula '_Japanese'_? Akashi-kun tidak memberitahu apa-apa tentang itu.

Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mulai frustasi dengan orang aneh yang ditemuinya. Ia tidak habis pikir masih ada orang yang tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, bahasa multietnis, di tengah-tengah zaman modern seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia harus apa? Berbicara dengan bahasa kera? Sayangnya Kagami juga tidak mengerti.

"Ah! _Mendoukuse_! [Ngerepotin!]" serunya pada langit.

Si biru sontak membulatkan mata besarnya. "_Mendoukusai? Nani ga_? [Merepotkan? Apanya?]" balasnya.

"_Omae da_! [Elo!]"

"_Watashi ga_? [Saya?]"

"Aku sudah repot-repot nolongin benda aneh yang ngapung-ngapung, dan ternyata benda itu manusia dan nggak ngerti bahasa Inggris! Dan sekarang aku ngomong pake bahasa Jepang, dan kamu ngerti?"

"_Hai_. [Iya.]"

"Argh! Nyebelin banget, tau nggak! Dari tadi udah repot-repot pake bahasa Inggris dan sekarang kamu—eh, kamu ngerti bahasa Jepang?" Kagami terdiam, melotot pada pria berambut biru berantakan di depannya. "_Omae… hontou ni shaberu no ka_? [Kamu… beneran ngomong?]"

"_Hai_. [Iya.]"

"Tapi… dari tadi aku ngomong…"

"Itu karena aku tidak mengerti."

"He?"

Sekarang Kagami melotot heran. Ternyata benar. Ternyata benar ada orang yang masih tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris dan malah mengerti bahasa Jepang walau tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang. Apa ini perasaannya saja, atau standar bahasa Inggris manusia zaman sekarang menurun?

Tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti, pemuda yang sedari tadi tak banyak berekspresi itu juga lumayan mirip orang Jepang.

Berarti standar mutu bahasa Inggris orang Jepang saja yang menurun?

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya lagi—kali ini untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Oke." Ia duduk bersila di atas pasir. "Jadi, sekarang kita sudah bisa berkomunikasi."

Si orang-asing-tapi-mungkin-orang-Jepang itu mengangguk setelah meneguk _isotonic drink_ sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana, tapi… uh, banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi sebelum itu, yang lebih penting, kenapa kau berada di tengah laut? Apa kau hanyut juga? Dan…" Suasana yang panik tadi memang membuatnya tidak sempat berpikir hal lain selain cara-pertolongan-pertama-pada-orang-tenggelam. Dan setelah segala hal terasa lebih baik dan hatinya bisa dikendalikan, Kagami baru sadar bahwa, walaupun ia tidak dengan sengaja memperhatikan, tapi pemuda aneh yang ditolongnya tak memakai penutup apapun. Tidak bahkan selempar celana renang. "Apa kau mabuk?"

Itu bisa jadi salah satu alasan yang logis.

Namun pemuda itu menyanggah dengan gelengan. "Aku tidak suka anggur."

"Kalau _sake_?"

"_Sake_?"

Lagi-lagi, kecurigaan Kagami bahwa pria berwajah oriental ini bukan orang Jepang, bertambah. Jika ia memang orang Jepang, masa _sake_ saja tidak tahu? Bahkan anak TK setidaknya tahu apa pengertiannya lah. Kagami saja yang tidak dibesarkan di Jepang, juga tahu kok.

"Itu lho… Minuman hasil fermentasi yang mengandung alkohol." Setidaknya hanya sampai situ yang Kagami tahu.

Si orang-asing-tapi-mungkin-orang-Jepang-yang-mungkin-juga-bukan-orang-Jepang hanya menatap datar. Datar banget hingga berkesan sudah berabad-abad semenjak Kagami melihat alisnya berkerut dengan ekspresi tersiksa saat memuntahkan air laut tadi—padahal hanya beberapa menit lalu.

"Tidak tahu."

"Yasudah, lah."

Kagami menyerah juga.

Saat Kagami mengecek HP-nya, ada 12 panggilan tak terjawab dan 27 SMS yang secara garis besar berisi sama, dan dari orang yang sama pula. Ia menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menelpon balik.

"Halo?"

"_Halo gundulmu! Kenapa dari tadi nggak dijawab, hah?"_

Eh, dia malah dibentak duluan. Padahal kan, Kagami tuh yang niat mencak-mencak pada orang tersebut karena sudah membuat memori HP-nya penuh.

"_Aku sampai tidak bisa mengunyah dengan benar karena berita menakutkan di TV membuatku khawatir sampai hampir gila! Kau tidak tahu kan, berapa kali pembawa acara TV mengatakan larangan keluar rumah, apalagi ke pantai bagian Timur? Apa kau tidak tahu ada badai tiba-tiba? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" _Ocehan seseorang di seberang telepon membuat telinga Kagami berdengung.

Padahal, jika sedang dalam keadaan biasa, Himuro bisa menjadi orang paling tenang di dunia, dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan hangat terutama pada adiknya. Tapi kalau sudah marah—dalam konteks ini karena khawatir luar biasa—ia bisa sejudes, segalak dan seseram Alex saat PMS.

Dan curigaan pula.

"Ah, maaf," balas Kagami, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selain minta maaf. "Sejak tadi aku sibuk—yah, begitulah kira-kira," lanjutnya.

"_Apa maksudmu 'yah, begitulah kira-kira'?"_

"Yah, begitulah."

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"Begitulah."

"_Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"_

"Begitulah."

Bukannya apa, tapi Kagami tidak bisa menjelaskan keadaan lewat telepon, karena selain ia tidak bisa mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata, ia juga ragu Himuro akan percaya. "Kau tidak akan percaya," lanjutnya.

"_Coba saja,"_ tantang Himuro, menjadi jengkel dengan adiknya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kujelaskan."

"_Nanti ka—"_

"Hei, bisa aku mampir ke rumahmu? Pemanas air di tempatku mati."

Himuro bengong sebentar. Sebenarnya dia gondok karena si 'adik kecil' berani banget memotong omongannya. _"Kau ingin datang ke rumahku hanya untuk _mandi_?"_

"Kau mau tahu keadaannya, atau tidak?"

"_Baiklah._" Di seberang sana, di dalam apartemennya, di depan TV, sebenarnya Himuro sedang cemberut. _"Akan kupanaskan air untukmu."_

"Sebenarnya bukan untukku, tapi sudahlah," Kagami membalas cepat. "Terimakasih. Dah!"

"_Bukan untuk—Hei!"_

_Tut tut…_

Kagami menghela napas, panjang dan berat. Seolah dengan mengeluarkan hampir seluruh karbondioksida di tubuhnya, ia juga bisa menyingkirkan rasa lelah, pusing, heran, kaget, tidak percaya beserta seluruh masalahnya—yang tentu tidak akan terjadi karena Tuhan tidak memberikan masalah untuk dipecahkan hanya dengan helaan napas.

"Ano…"

Bulu romanya merinding. Suara itu persis seperti yang ia dengar saat berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari badai tadi. Suara yang lemah lembut, namun bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Apakah benar begini cara memakainya?"

Kagami berbalik, dan melihat orang aneh yang ia selamatkan sudah tidak bertelanjang bulat seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Terimakasih atas pakaiannya, walau sebenarnya sedikit longgar." Bukan 'sedikit' lagi, tapi memang kebesaran banget. Orang asing itu ingin bersikap sopan atau menyinggung badan besar Kagami, sih? "Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Kau harus mengenakan pakaian tipis itu di udara sedingin ini karena meminjamkan pakaianmu padaku."

Dibanding pemuda berambut biru muda ganjil yang mengenakan blus putih dan celana panjang kebesaran Kagami, si pemiliknya sendiri malah terlihat lebih aneh (dan lucu, sebenarnya) karena memakai jas sekolah di luar kaos hitam tipis dan celana basket selututnya. Gaya pakaiannya pasti akan dikomentari para pengamat fesyen sebagai 'Gaya Formal Pebasket Kampungan'.

Dan sejujurnya, Kagami memang kedinginan setelah basah kuyup akibat air laut.

"Sudahlah, aku kebal, jadi tidak apa-apa." Ia berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan, yang malah tanpa diduga-duga membuat pemuda asing itu balas tersenyum dengan mata besarnya yang indah.

"Terimakasih banyak." Wajah pucat itu terlihat sangat manis dengan senyum tipis dan mata yang berbinar. Bahkan seolah ada kerlap-kerlip cahaya di sekelilingnya. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, jantung Kagami mulai berdetak tidak beraturan.

Aneh. Padahal di dekat Alex pun ia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Kagami, mengalihkan pembicaraan dan juga perhatian matanya. "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa kembali ke tempatmu, kan? Jadi bagaimana kalau kau ke tempatku?—sebenarnya kita akan ke tempat temanku dulu, sih. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak enak merepotkanmu—dan temanmu."

"Kau bisa berterimakasih dan meminta maaf nanti," ujar Kagami. "Ayo ke stasiun."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun. Sebenarnya berjalan berdempetan, karena si orang asing terus menempel dengan jarak yang dekat sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar Kagami. Jika melihat dari cara berjalannya saja yang pelan dan pendek-pendek, Kagami pasti mengira bahwa orang di sampingnya ini adalah perempuan—apalagi kakinya sangat putih, kecil dan mulus. Tapi ternyata bagian fisiknya yang lain tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seorang betina—kecuali mata besar dan kulit putih mulusnya sih.

Namun Kagami memilih diam dan menyimpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti.

Ketika mereka sudah duduk di dalam kereta, Kagami tidak kaget lagi jika orang asing itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Tapi berbeda jika ia duduk terlalu dekat di gerbong yang sepi, sambil terus mencengkeram lengan Kagami seperti anak hilang.

"Hei," Kagami tentu risih digelayuti oleh lelaki. Digelayuti Alex saja ia tidak pernah betah. "Kenapa? Kau takut naik kereta?"

"Ah, jadi ini kereta manusia?"

Malah komentar polos itu yang ia dapat.

"Kau itu aneh, kau tahu?" ujar Kagami, semakin risih dan heran. Anehnya ia malah tidak kunjung menyingkirkan rangkulan si orang asing pada lengannya.

"Bagiku kau juga aneh. Tapi di saat yang sama, aku juga sering melihat orang sepertimu," balas si orang aneh, sangat berhasil membuat Kagami semakin heran, dan kali ini penasaran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada kenalanku yang bertubuh tinggi besar sepertimu. Tapi ternyata kau berbeda dengannya."

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. "Apakah itu pujian?"

"Iya," orang aneh itu tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kagami dengan santai. "Ia orang yang kasar, obsesif dan jahil. Mungkin baginya sikapnya itu adalah bentuk candaan, namun tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya begitu jika sudah keterlaluan. Aku salah satu yang sering diganggunya, tapi dengan alasan cinta."

"Wow." Penjelasan panjang si orang orang aneh tentang seseorang yang tidak diketahunya membuat Kagami tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Lagipula, kenapa orang ini tiba-tiba curhat? Padahal sejak pertama bertemu, ia sudah memancarkan aura sebagai orang yang tertutup dan pendiam. Dan barusan dia malah curhat pada Kagami, yang notabene juga orang asing baginya? "Wanita yang obsesif, huh? Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu, karena ada teman wanitaku yang juga melakukan hal yang sama." Pada akhirnya Kagami berusaha menyambung pembicaraan dengan curcolan.

"Bukan." Orang asing itu mendongak dan menatap Kagami. "Dia laki-laki."

Mendengar itu, dunia kecil Kagami seolah berputar dan terbalik, dimana kenyataan bahwa ia digelayuti laki-laki malah membuat jantungnya berdebar dan ternyata seseorang yang homoseksual berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau…" Kagami tidak enak _to-the-point_, tapi tata bahasanya lumayan minim untuk yang menyangkut masalah sentimen seperti ini. Masa dia harus bilang, "Jadi, kau homo?" di depan orangnya langsung? Setidaknya dia harus memoles bahasanya. "Kau… ukm. Jadi orang itu homo?"

Yang ternyata tidak lebih baik.

"Ah, tidak," balas si orang-aneh-yang-kemungkinan-homo. "Pada dasarnya, aku adalah perempuan."

Dan Kagami adalah kera. Ya, ya. Siapa yang akan percaya hal itu?

Tapi kenapa wajah Kagami seolah berkata, "Oh, jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia cantik sekali dan jantungku berdebar?"—dengan kata lain, tampang bengong yang terlihat blo'on, namun akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyum cerah dan mantap. "Oh, kau perempuan, ya? Hahaha. Operasi plastik Korea memang hebat, ya."

"Operasi plastik? Korea?"

"Eh?"

Jadi dia juga bukan orang Korea? Padahal jika iya, maka Kagami tidak perlu terus pusing dengan asal usul manusia aneh bin ajaib yang mengaku perempuan ini.

"Jadi… kau bukan orang Korea?"

"Apa itu 'orang Korea'?"

Rasanya Kagami ingin melompat keluar kereta.

"Sebutan bagi orang yang berasal dari negara bernama Korea—negara tetangga."

Si rambut biru ber-oh ria. "Aku bukan orang Korea. Bahkan, pada dasarnya aku bukan dari bumi."

Jadi, dia ingin bilang bahwa dia adalah alien betina yang jatuh ke bumi tapi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manusia laki-laki, begitu?

Fiksi fantasi begitu bukan bidangnya Kagami.

"Jadi… sebenarnya kau ini… 'apa'?"

"Aku dewi bulan. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuki."

**TBC**

**Gimana? Bahasa Inggrisnya abal? Maaf deh. Saya belom 100% menekuni Bahasa Inggris.**

**Btw, Menarik nggak? Hehe, bingung? Sengaja. :P #dihajar**

**Semua masih ambigu. Silahkan teruskan membaca dan temukan sendiri misterinya. Eh, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!**

**Anyway, I'm a newbie at this fandom. Kore kara yoroshiku onegai-shimasu!**

**(Selasa, 28 Januari 2014)  
Great hug,  
Kodok**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Black Angel

**Maaf, kemarin ada kesalahan teknis.*****ngasah golok buat BAKASHITETSUYA dan Devy***

.

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan **aku mencobanya**, Satsucchi!"

"Jangan berlebihan, ya. Aku ingin sesuatu yang **dramatis**."

"Hihi, kau kejam sekali pada **Tetsucchi**."

"Tidak. Aku hanya menjalankan** perintah**, Ryouta-kun."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2: The Black Angel**

Antara ngakak guling-guling atau ngakak sambil berdiri, Himuro tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. "Dewi bulan!" Dia masih tertawa lebar, hingga tubuhnya naik-turun sambil memegangi perutnya. "Memang sih, dia itu terlihat berbeda dari cowok kebanyakan, tapi masa kau percaya dengan omong kosong seperti itu? Dadanya bahkan sedatar papan!"

"Hush! Nanti dia dengar," balas Kagami, yang sudah berganti baju dengan pakaian hangat Himuro dan duduk di sofa ruang TV, bersebelahan dengan sang tuan rumah yang belum menyelesaikan tawanya. "Memangnya kaukira aku juga akan percaya begitu saja? Bagaimanapun, aku sudah melihat dia telanjang dan dia memang punya 'itu'." Kagami menunjuk ke arah bawah perut Himuro.

"Oh, jadi kau percaya atau tidak, nih?" senyum jahil Himuro mengembang. Ia terlalu geli untuk tersinggung dengan arah tunjukan Kagami.

"Ya enggak, lah!" Kagami melipat tangan di depan dada, berusaha terlihat angkuh yang nyatanya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh di depan Himuro. Apalagi wajahnya mulai memerah ketika ia bercerita, "Tapi entah kenapa jantungku berdebar ketika melihatnya tersenyum, dan selama di kereta dia terus memeluk lenganku—dan anehnya aku tidak jijik. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku kau sakit," ucap Himuro santai, namun setengah serius. Dia juga tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal tabu seperti homoseksualisme atau taksir-menaksir antar sesama jenis. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Kagami, yang kebodohan, ketololan dan kepolosannya kadang tidak kenal situasi kondisi, maka bisa dibilang Himuro lebih mengenal hal semacam itu dari pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun di Amerika. "Periksa mata dan tekanan darahmu. Siapa tau ada yang salah."

Kagami benci diledeki seperti itu oleh Himuro, karena terkesan ketololannya akan berlipat ganda. Namun 'sang kakak' ada benarnya. "Yah, jika sempat."

Saat itulah si orang aneh—yang diselamatkan Kagami dari tengah laut berbadai dengan heroik, yang telanjang bulat saat mereka pertama kali bertatapan, yang kemudian mengaku adalah alien kemudian menjadi dewi bulan, yang berkulit putih mulus, lembut, dengan mata besar dan harum _blueberry_ yang menguar samar dari tubuhnya—keluar dari kamar mandi bersama uap, mengenakan pakaian kekecilan Himuro yang ternyata pas padanya.

"Terimakasih sudah membiarkanku meminjam kamar mandi dan baju lagi. Maaf karena telah merepotkan kalian." Ia membungkuk. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan sebagai ucapan terimakasih?"

Untuk beberapa saat dua pria yang duduk di sofa tidak dapat bicara. Mereka terpana dan keheranan dengan apa yang mereka lihat. '_Bagaimana bisa seorang pria terlihat secantik itu setelah mandi_?' begitu suara batin mereka. Yah, dengan rambut biru muda yang basah, kulit putih yang bersinar, mata besar yang teduh dan bibir _peach_ yang melengkung indah, siapa yang tidak akan terpana?

"A-ah… Apa yang bisa kaulakukan?" tanya Himuro balik.

"Apa kau bisa memasak?" lanjut Kagami.

Pemuda dengan rambut basah itu menggeleng. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Bagaimana dengan menyanyi?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersuara keras."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kaulakukan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam lama, berpikir dengan mata besarnya yang kadang terlihat kosong. "Aku bisa berdansa. Juga bermain musik."

Yah, jika dilihat dari tampangnya yang kalem dan berkesan konglomerat, sepertinya wajar saja jika ia tidak bisa memasak dan malah jago berdansa dan bermain musik. Siapa tahu dia memang putra bangsawan atau pangeran dari suatu negeri, kan? Dan karena nggak mungkin Himuro atau Kagami mau berdansa dengan laki-laki, jadi mereka memilih untuk mendengarkan konser _live_ akustik.

"Alat musik apa yang bisa kaumainkan?" tanya Himuro. "Aku punya gitar, piano dan drum."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bisa bermain harpa." Harpa? Di pikiran Kagami, yang bisa bermain harpa hanya perempuan. "Tapi aku pernah diajari piano oleh Akashi-kun." Lagi-lagi si 'Akashi-kun' disebut-sebut. Sebenarnya siapa sih dia? Kagami jadi penasaran juga.

Himuro akhirnya menuntun si Kuroko Tetsuki—namanya sedikit lucu, soalnya yang bernama '_Tsuki_ [bulan]' biasanya hanya perempuan—ke studio bawah tanahnya, diikuti Kagami yang bosan dengan _channel_ TV yang membahas soal badai dan badai. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Kagami juga sudah tahu kok seberapa dashyat badai itu. Dia kan hampir mati karenanya.

"Lagu apa yang bisa kaumainkan?" tanya Himuro, duduk sofa panjang berwarna hitam bersama Kagami.

Kuroko mendekati piano besar Himuro yang berwarna senada dengan rambut pemiliknya, dan memencet beberapa _tuts_ dengan asal. "Akashi-kun tidak mengajariku banyak, tapi aku bisa beberapa lagu manusia. Seperti _A Thousand Years_ dari Christina Perri."

"Wuih! Kau bisa lagu Barat?" seru Kagami, benar-benar kaget karena yang ia tahu si Kuroko ini tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Akashi-kun belajar beberapa budaya manusia dari Murasakibara-kun. Dan terkadang ia menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Walau aku tidak mengerti artinya, tapi Akashi-kun mengatakan lagu itu merupakan penggambaran dari cinta seorang manusia. Aku ingat sebagian besar liriknya, tapi entah jika pengucapannya benar atau tidak."

Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, penjelasan si Kuroko seperti menggambarkan bahwa ia dan si Akashi-kun memang bukan manusia. Dan siapa pula si Murasakibara-kun? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui budaya manusia jika memang bukan manusia seperti dua orang lainnya?

"Tapi kaubilang kau tidak bisa bernyanyi," timpal Himuro.

"Aku hanya bilang tidak bisa bersuara keras." Kuroko akhirnya duduk di bangku kecil yang berhadapan dengan si piano. Ia memulai dengan memencet beberapa _tuts_, berusaha mengingat-ingat not pertamanya. "Ekhm."

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba menemukan nada, akhirnya lagu pun dimulai. Diawali dengan alunan lembut dari piano untuk beberapa saat yang terasa panjang dan menghipnotis. Kemudian Kuroko mulai membuka suaranya, yang ternyata sangat lembut dan indah. Untungnya ruang bawah tanah ini memantulkan bunyi, sehingga suara kecilnya bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Kagami dan Himuro.

"_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt sunddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_."

Kuroko menarik napas yang panjang sebelum melanjutkan, membuat Kagami dan Himuro yang tanpa sadar ikut menjiwai, menahan napas untuk sesaat.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Lagu kemudian ditutup Kuroko dengan permainan piano yang sederhana, namun dengan sukses membuat sepasang penonton di sana terpesona, dan yah, ikut terharu. Kuroko sih lempeng aja, soalnya seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, ia tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris dan tidak tahu artinya. Tapi kalau Kagami dan Himuro yang dibesarkan di negara berbahasa Inggris, memahami lagu _just like a piece of cake_, alias gampang banget. Yang aneh, kenapa para _gentlemen_ yang maco-maco ini bisa terharu cuma karena lagu? Padahal tidak ada secuil pun kehidupan mereka yang tertera di lirik tersebut. Apa karena faktor penyanyinya, a.k.a si Kuroko Tetsuki, yang sepertinya sedang kangen berat sama seseorang? Si Akashi-kun, jangan-jangan?

Argh, sial. Kagami jadi makin penasaran dengan si Akashi-kun.

"_Bravo_!" seru Himuro, berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Mungkin jika di tangannya ada bunga mawar atau recehan, langsung ia lemparkan pada Kuroko.

"'_Bravo'_?" si Kuroko malah bengong.

"Artinya, 'hebat'," jelas Kagami, sudah maklum dengan pembendaharaan kata si Kuroko yang memang minim.

Kuroko hanya ber-oh ria.

"Jika aku punya label musik, kau adalah orang pertama yang kutawari kontrak." Himuro mendekat dengan wajah berbinar-binar, lalu menyalami Kuroko yang kembali bengong dengan apa yang Himuro sampaikan.

'_Lagi-lagi manusia menggunakan bahasa asing_,' batinnya.

Kagami muncul dari balik punggung Himuro. "Maksudnya, dia terpesona banget."

Lagi, Kuroko hanya meng-oh kecil.

Jam digital raksasa yang menempel pada dinding studio membulat di angka 19.00. Himuro melepaskan jabatannya dan tersenyum, "Sudah saatnya makan malam. Kau ingin sesuatu? Taiga pintar memasak, lho."

"Taiga?" Mata Kuroko membulat bingung seperti anak kecil.

"He? Kau tidak tahu?" Himuro ikut membulatkan matanya, dalam hal ini karena heran. Pria yang mengenakan _sweater_ dengan garis vertikal hitam-putih itu berbalik dan menatap Kagami. "Kau belum memberitahu namamu?"

"Habisnya dia tidak bertanya," sanggah Kagami, menggaruk kepala. "Kau juga belum memberitahukan namamu, kan?"

Cowok dengan alis terbelah itu mendapat _dark-glare_ dari Himuro. "Karena kukira kau sudah melakukannya untukku."

"He? Namaku saja belum kuberitahu, apalagi namamu."

Ketololan Kagami benar-benar tak pandang sikon.

Ada helaan napas yang panjang dan berat dari Himuro, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Kuroko yang masih duduk dengan anggun—benar-benar anggun, dengan kaki yang ditutup rapat, tangan di atas paha dan punggung yang tegak—kemudian tersenyum. "Maaf tidak sopan. Aku Himuro Tatsuya. Dan ini Kagami Taiga. Kami memang tidak memiliki ikatan darah, tapi dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Iya kan, Taiga?"

Kagami mengangguk dengan senyum. "Dia kakak yang baik, tapi sangat keras dan cerewet."

"Hei!" seru Himuro, sedikit merona dengan ekspresi malu yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Kuroko malah tertawa renyah dengan manisnya. "Hubungan yang indah, ya."

"Benarkah? Kami sering bertengkar, lho," ujar Kagami sambil berjalan ke lantai atas. Perutnya sudah mengaum dan ia tidak sabar untuk melihat-lihat isi lemar es 'kakaknya'.

Himuro berjalan di belakang bersama Kuroko, masih ingin bercerita banyak tentang dia dan adiknya. "Tapi pertengkaran kami biasanya hanya karena basket dan diselesaikan dengan basket. Setelah itu keadaan kembali normal."

"Basket?"

"He? Kau juga tidak tahu basket?"

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Kagami datang dari dapur sambil membawakan tiga porsi omelet dengan nasi goreng di dalamnya. Kuroko yang memiliki penciuman tajam, tersenyum karena aroma masakan buatan Kagami berhasil membangkitkan selera makannya. Himuro ikut tersenyum riang, berkata, "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan nasi goreng buatanmu."

"Padahal jika kau mau, tinggal minta saja," balas Kagami, duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

Himuro mengambil sendok. "Benarkah kau akan langsung membuatkannya?"

"Kau harus memesan sebulan sebelumnya," jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah."

Tawa kedua orang itu menggema di ruang makan yang langsung tersambung dengan dapur. Kuroko cuma senyam-senyum saja, berpikir bahwa manusia tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Bahkan, sepertinya mereka adalah mahluk yang baik—mengingat jarang sekali Kuroko ditawari makan bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagami-san," ucap Kuroko.

Kagami menoleh. "Kagami saja. Taiga juga boleh."

"Taiga-san," lanjut Kuroko.

"Taiga saja. Jangan pakai –san. Aku bukan perempuan."

"Taiga-kun."

"Apa?"

"Apakah porsi makanmu memang sebanyak itu?"

Pertanyaan sederhana Kuroko langsung membuat Himuro ikut menoleh, memperhatikan piring Kagami yang memang berisi nasi dua kali lebih banyak dan omelet tiga kali lebih besar. Sementara itu, si empunya makanan malah berwajah polos.

Himuro terkekeh. "Biarkan saja, Kuroko. Kalau kurang dari itu, dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup."

Ungkapan Himuro memang agak hiperbola, tapi Kagami hanya balas tersenyum.

Mereka mulai mengangkat sumpit masing-masing. Namun dalam kasus Kuroko, Kagami dengan penuh pengertian memberikan sepasang sumpit beserta sendok dan garpu sebagai pilihan. Dan seperti yang sudah Kagami kira, Kuroko memilih sendok dan garpu. Paling-paling alasannya sederhana banget—karena ia tidak tahu cara menggunakannya, atau bahkan tidak pernah melihat orang makan dengan sumpit.

"_Itadakimasu_! [Selamat makan!]" seru ketiganya.

Di suapan pertama, mata Himuro dan Kuroko membulat. Suapan kedua, mata mereka berbinar. Di suapan ketiga mereka berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kagami.

Himuro membuka mulut, "Aku tidak tahu makananmu bisa seenak ini."

"Heh, ngolok, ya?" Kagami tersenyum miring.

"Tapi benar-benar enak, kok, Taiga-kun."

Pujian sederhana Kuroko entah kenapa membuat jantung Kagami seolah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Padahal, pujian dari Himuro ia anggap sebagai candaan. Tapi kenapa Kuroko tidak? Kenapa suara lembut yang indahnya itu terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Kagami, apalagi saat ia mengucap namanya?

"A-ah… biasa saja." Kagami memalingkan wajahnya, tersipu malu.

"Makanan ini apa namanya, ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Nasi goreng," jawab Himuro. "Bukan makanan asli Jepang atau Amerika, tapi entah kenapa si tukang makan ini tau resepnya."

"Kenalanku di Amerika 'kan bukan hanya kamu," sembur Kagami. "Kebetulan saja ada orang Indonesia yang bisa bermain basket dan pintar memasak, jadi aku sempat diajari olehnya."

"Indonesia?"

"Penjelasan lebih lanjut setelah makan."

**Hari itu, Yokohama, tengah malam**

Tiga orang pemuda mabuk tengah berjalan di sepanjang jalan tepi laut. Mereka hendak melanjutkan pesta di rumah seorang teman di seberang jembatan, mengingat sudah tidak ada lagi uang di kantong untuk berkaraoke atau bermain dengan gadis-gadis di pub. Mereka bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan, sempoyongan kiri-kanan sambil menggoda gadis yang lewat. Tidak terkecuali gadis berkulit gelap itu. Berambut biru pendek dan tengah berdiri di pinggir pantai, menatap bulan.

Salah seorang dari mereka berhenti berjalan dan melebarkan mata. Benarkah gadis itu tak berbusana? Ia berseru riang pada kedua temannya dan mereka sama-sama mengamati. Benar. Gadis itu telanjang bulat.

Mereka berusaha memanggil gadis itu, namun ia tidak berkutik. Setelah beberapa saat tak mendapat respon, salah satu dari mereka nekat melewati pagar pembatas jalan dan turun ke pantai. Ia mendekat, bersamaan dengan seseruan dua orang lainnya yang menyemangati dari atas jembatan.

"_Ne, Onee-san_. [Hei, Neng.]" Pemuda mabuk itu berdiri di belakang sang gadis, memperhatikan tubuh indah dan kulit eksotisnya yang bersinar di bawah sinar bulan. "Mau ikut bareng kita-kita?" Kemudian dia memegang pundak gadis itu.

Sayang, seharusnya ia tak melakukan itu.

Sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya, "Maaf, aku sibuk," ujarnya, dengan bibir kecil dan suara menggoda.

Tepat setelah itu ombak besar datang dan menerjang, membawa pemuda mabuk itu pergi bersamanya dan menghilang di tengah laut. Dua temannya di atas jembatan membesarkan mata, namun tetap tak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Pasalnya, sang gadis masih berdiri tegap tanpa bergeser sedikit pun.

"_Yare, yare_, [Aduh, duh,]" ujar gadis itu. "Hanya segitu yang kubisa, ya? Mana aku lupa mengambil bajunya, lagi. _Ma, ii kedo_. [Yah, nggak apa, sih.]" Ujung matanya kemudian menangkap dua pemuda yang masih tak bergerak, berteriak memanggil teman mereka yang entah sudah dimana. "Kalau mereka gimana, ya?"

Gadis bermata sekelam samudra itu merengganggan lengannya, berdehem sebentar, kemudian mengacungkan tangan ke langit. "_Yosh_." Dan sebuah petir menyambar dua pemuda itu.

Ia mendekati mereka. Dua pemuda itu terkapar tak berdaya di pinggir jembatan yang sepi, di tengah malam musim semi yang dingin dan mungkin saja sudah tak bernyawa. Sesekali satu-dua pengendara melintasi kawasan itu, tapi tak ada yang mempedulikan apa yang terjadi. Mereka terlalu mengantuk untuk mempercayai ada dua pria gosong terkapar di jalanan bersama seorang gadis yang telanjang.

"Yah, yang tadi lumayan, lah," senyum sang gadis. Ia menunduk di atas kedua pemuda malang itu dan berkata, "Aduh, pakaiannnya jadi gosong. Tapi aku nggak punya pilihan lain, kan? Aku memang suka cewek telanjang, tapi tidak baik juga membiarkannya terlalu lama."

Ia melepas pakaian dua pemuda itu dan langsung mengenakannya, walau bau gosong dari daging terbakar masih lekat menempel di setiap helai kainnya. "Jadi, sekarang aku harus ke mana?" tanyanya, mungkin kepada langit. "Si Seijuuro-sialan itu menendangku tiba-tiba tanpa berkata apapun. Sialan. Akan kubalas dia nanti."

Ia mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Kadang melewati pertokoan, kadang berhenti untuk melihat-lihat. Sebuah etalase toko pakaian menarik perhatiannya. Bukan pada baju yang dikenakan para manekin, tapi pantulan dirinya sendiri dengan baju yang baru saja ia curi.

"Sial, aku jelek banget pake ini," gumannya, merasa tidak berselera pada dirinya yang saat ini menggunakan celana belel berwarna coklat dan _sweater_ hitam besar. "Padahal badanku 'kan bagus. Sayang kalau nggak pake sesuatu yang seksi."

Dan tatapannya terkunci pada pakaian-pakaian di balik kaca depan toko.

Pagi datang, dan Kagami bangun dengan dada yang sedikit sesak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang menindihnya? Atau mungkin dia terkena asma tiba-tiba? Kagami yang rajin olahraga tidak mungkin terkena penyakit dalam hitungan semalam. Pasti karena hal lain.

Ia kemudian membuka mata, sedikit mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan untuk memperjelas pengelihatan. Tapi kenapa malah warna biru muda yang pertama ia tangkap? Apakah langit tiba-tiba di bawahnya?

"Taiga!" seru Himuro, membuka pintu kamar tamu secara kasar. "Apa kau lihat Kuro…. Ah, tidak jadi." Kemudian ia berkata sebelum menutup pintu, "Cepatlah cuci muka. Sarapan sudah siap."

'_Ada apa dengannya?' _adalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan Kagami. Himuro tidak biasanya panik di pagi hari, apalagi sampai mendobrak pintu kamar seseorang yang ia tahu masih setengah sadar. Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mendesak. Seperti perang, gempa, _tsunami_, badai, angin topan, kemalingan, atau seseorang yang tiba-tiba hilang.

Seseorang? Hilang? Siapa yang Himuro sebut tadi? Kuro…

"Kuroko!" seru Kagami, bangkit terduduk. Kepalanya menoleh ke berbagai arah dengan panik, dan matanya kemudian menangkap sesuatu yang berwarna biru di dekat tangannya. Ia menunduk. Dan kepala biru Kuroko bergerak perlahan bersama matanya yang mulai membuka.

"Ada apa, Taiga-kun?" tanyanya, menggosok mata. Rambutnya berantakan hebat, namun entah kenapa wajah kantuknya terlihat sangat imut.

Kagami menautkan alisnya. Kaget, tapi di satu sisi merasa bersyukur karena Kuroko tidak kemana-mana—dan terlebih karena dia tidak habis bermimpi. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Sedang apa kau di kasurku?"

"Tidur," balasnya singkat.

"Tapi kau seharusnya di kamar sebelah!"

"Aku tidak biasa tidur sendiri," jawabnya, mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan kekar Kagami. "Selama ini aku tidur bersama Akashi-kun. Kehilangan dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa langsung menghilangkan kebiasaan selama berabad-abad."

Wajah Kagami langsung memerah. Ia membuang muka dan bangkit dari kasur. "Sudahlah. Ayo sarapan." Alasan pergi-cuci-muka ia gunakan agar bisa menjauh dari Kuroko dan mendapat waktu sendirian. Di kamar mandi tamu yang berwarna putih polos itu, Kagami memandangi dirinya sendiri di kaca wastafel. Dirinya yang terengah-engah, berkeringat dingin dan memerah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Dan apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan si biru itu? Kenapa ia bisa seenaknya tidur bersama sesama pria dan bahkan sampai memeluk lengannya? Apakah ia tidak merasa jijik? Apa dia sebenarnya memang punya kelainan orientasi seksual?

Atau dia _sebenarnya_ _benar-benar_ wanita?

Pikiran gila itu menerjang otak Kagami dan mendesakkan gambaran-gambaran aneh tentang Kuroko dalam versi perempuan, dengan rambut biru mudanya yang panjang hingga punggung, senyum manis dan suara yang mendesah.

Kagami tidak percaya ia memikirkan hal seperti itu tepat setelah membuka mata.

Di lantai dasar, Kuroko sudah menempati kursi di meja makan, dengan mata terkunci pada TV yang menampilkan berita tentang dua orang pria yang ditemukan tewas di pinggir jembatan. Namun ketika Kagami muncul dari tangga, ia menoleh. "Selamat pagi, Taiga-kun."

Kagami memerah dan menghela napas, entah bersyukur atau kecewa. _'Ternyata memang bukan mimpi,' _batinnya. Iya, beberapa detik setelah terbangun ia sempat berpikir bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah mimpi. Bahwa ia tak pernah ke pantai, hanyut dalam badai dan menyelamatkan seseorang yang mengaku dewi dan selalu bertingkah aneh. Bahwa ia tidak pernah bertemu Kuroko. Namun kehadiran Kuroko dalam _sweater_ coklat madu Himuro, membuatnya sadar bahwa Kuroko bukan sekedar bunga mimpi. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit bersyukur.

"Hn. Pagi," balasnya, membuang muka.

Acara makan pagi dimulai setelah Himuro muncul dari dapur dan membawa tiga piring kare—salah satunya dengan ekstra porsi. Mereka menyantap dalam diam, namun kemudian Himuro bertanya, "Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan di sini?"

"Siapa? Aku?" tanya Kagami, mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalian." Himuro mendesah. "Aku tidak keberatan kalian menginap disini, tapi orangtuaku akan tiba dari Amerika siang ini. Kau juga punya rumah sendiri, Taiga. Walaupun aku mengerti kalau Kuroko-kun tidak ingin pergi karena tidak punya tempat tuju…"

"Aku akan tinggal bersama Taiga-kun," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba. Ia menatap dua orang itu dengan mantap yang malah membalas dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau… apa?" tanya Kagami, menganga dengan nasi yang memenuhi setiap inci mulutnya.

Himuro yang lebih tenang melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih rasional, "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku nyaman dengannya." Hanya itu. Jawaban yang sedikit tidak rasional.

Yah, tapi wajar saja jika Kuroko merasa nyaman dengan seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Bukannya Kuroko bertindak gegabah dengan langsung mempercayai orang yang baru ia temui kemarin, namun sesuatu dalam diri Kagami membuatnya yakin bahwa cowok tinggi menjulang itu adalah orang yang baik dan tulus sehingga dapat membuatnya nyaman. Jika tidak begitu, tidak mungkin Kagami repot-repot menyelamatkannya dari tengah laut, meminjamkan bajunya dan memasakkan nasi goreng untuknya. Kagami tidak sekedar membuatnya nyaman, tapi seolah membuat Kuroko ingin selalu berada di sampingnya, dilindungi oleh lengan-lengan kekar yang hangat itu.

Himuro menolah pada Kagami.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, kan?" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi tempatku tidak semegah rumah Tatsuya, lho. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu."

Dan tanpa diberitahu pun, Kagami sudah tahu bahwa ia akan bersama si biru aneh itu untuk waktu yang lebih lama. Mungkin sangat lama. Lamaaa banget.

Hari masih sangat pagi, tapi tatapan semua orang di jalan seolah beralih pada gadis tinggi semampai berkulit coklat yang memiliki rambut indah sekelam samudra. Senyum menggoda itu merekah, seolah menantang siapapun untuk mengakui pesona sensualnya. Dan mata _sapphire_ itu menatap berkeliling dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Dia cantik. Dia menawan. Tidak ada yang tidak berpikir demikian pagi itu.

Kecuali Kagami.

Sebagai cowok remaja, Kagami memang sedikit aneh. Dia tidak pernah menaruh ketertarikan pada hal lain selain basket. Otomotif, wanita, pelajaran, musik—tidak pernah. Dia memang menikmati musik, tapi tanpa musik pun ia masih bisa bernapas. Beda jika tidak ada basket dalam hidupnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Dia tipe pria yang lurus, keras dan tegas. Selalu terfokus pada satu tujuan dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mewujudkannya secepat mungkin. Prinsipnya itu yang membuatnya stabil dalam basket dan berhasil tidak menoleh kanan-kiri. Termasuk pada majalah atau film dewasa yang sering disembunyikan remaja sebayanya, atau pada Alex yang memang berfisik sempurna.

Atau pada gadis berkulit coklat dengan _hot-pants _putih dan kaus hitam tanpa lengan berhias bandul emas salib itu. Dan seolah menegaskan bahwa ia bukan cewek biasa, gadis berlekuk tubuh indah itu memilih sepatu _kets_ berwarna biru tua—senada dengan rambut dan matanya.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Kagami tidak tertarik. Menoleh, melirik atau bahkan menyadari keberadaannya saja tidak. Dia hanya ingin secepatnya ke stasiun sehingga masih ada waktu untuk mampir di Maji Burger sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

Bukannya kare Himuro tidak mengenyangkan, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk berdesakkan di kantin demi sepotong roti.

Kagami berjalan begitu saja, dengan wajah mengantuk dan mulut yang menguap lebar di sepanjang trotoar yang mulai padat. Tak memperhatikan bahwa ada gadis cantik lewat di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu juga tidak peduli. Baginya semua orang yang ia lihat pagi itu hanyalah manusia-manusia rendah yang pasti terpesona padanya. Memperhatikan satu per satu tidak akan berguna, karena ia berpikir tidak mungkin juga suatu saat salah satu dari mereka akan berhubungan dengannya. Ia di sini untuk sebuah misi, bukan jalan-jalan atau cari pacar.

Saat Kagami berdiri menunggu burger pesanannya, ia berpikir apakah sudah tepat keputusan untuk meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di apartemen. Memang, ia punya banyak persediaan makanan dan tidak keberatan jika diambil satu-dua. Ia juga meninggalkan uang jikalau Kuroko ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi, apakah sudah tepat begitu? Maksudnya, mengingat Kuroko tidak bisa membuka tutup botol, apakah mungkin jika ia bisa memasak mie instan atau menggunakan kartu kredit di mesin kasir? Yang lebih penting, apakah ia mengetahui cara menyalakan kompor dan arah ke minimarket?

Bodohnya Kagami meninggalkannya sendirian.

Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia tidak mungkin berbalik arah dan repot-repot pulang untuk memberi nasihat dan mengecek keadaan Kuroko. Jadi, mari anggap saja ini sebagai tantangan _survival_ bagi Kuroko dan tes kesabaran bagi Kagami. Jika saat Kagami pulang nanti, Kuroko masih selamat, tidak pergi kemana pun, tersesat atau merusakkan perabot, maka Kuroko lulus. Namun jika itu terjadi dan Kagami lepas kendali, maka ia kalah.

Dewa memang sedang ingin usil padanya.

Acara TV pagi yang kebanyakan menyuguhkan acara senam atau jalan-jalan, memang terasa menyenangkan bagi Kuroko. Dari persegi panjang besar itu ia bisa melihat kehidupan manusia—lebih praktis dari cermin air yang ia punya di kamarnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong air, Kuroko kangen air.

Menjadi manusia ternyata memang berat, ya. Apalagi bagi Dewi Air dan Angin berfisik lemah sepertinya. Ia seperti tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari dispenser, atau gelas berisi air, untuk tetap bernapas dengan baik. Yang ia lakukan selama berada di apartemen Kagami yang 'sempit', juga duduk-duduk di dekat balkon dengan pintu dibuka lebar, dengan begitu udara segar akan lebih mudah memenuhi tubuhnya.

Sayangnya, udara kota tidak selamanya segar.

Jam baru menunjuk Sembilan pagi, namun udara manis musim semi berubah menggerahkan dan pahit. Kuroko tidak tahan. Dia berdiri dan berputar mengelilingi ruangan, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyegarkan suasana. Jika ia dalam wujud aslinya, gampang saja menghembuskan udara pegunungan ke dalam ruangan. Namun kekuatannya tersegel bersamaan dengan wujud manusia lemah ini, dan bersama rambutnya yang hilang.

Kuroko mengelus rambutnya. Pendek, kasar dan tidak beraturan. Dimana rambut airnya yang indah? Dimana Kuroko dengan rambut panjang biru muda yang bening, yang terbuat dari air, yang selalu dielus dan dipuja-puja Akashi-kun? Ah, Akashi-kun. Ia hampir melupakannya, padahal baru 24 jam ia 'jatuh' dari khayangan dan bertemu Kagami, penyelamatnya yang ternyata hangat dan pemalu. Bagaimana kabar Akashi-kun, ya? Apakah ia sadar Kuroko tidak ada? Apakah ia tahu apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia mengkhawatirkan dan mencari Kuroko? Kuroko mengatur napas dengan gusar. Semua hal menjadi kalang kabut jika berhubungan dengan Akashi.

Kemudian ia menatap jauh keluar jendela, melihat samudra biru yang bersinar dengan suara deburan ombak di kejauhan. Ia tahu harus ke mana.

**TBC**

**Sudah tahu siapa si 'gadis' itu? **

**Yup, fic ini penuh genderbend. Tapi nggak untuk selamanya, kok—tenang saja.**

**(Senin, 3 Februari 2014)  
Hug,  
Birthday Frog**


	3. Chapter 3: Game: START!

**Terimakasih buat (b)AKASHITetsuya yang sudah rela—walau nggak ikhlas—jadi bahan cakaran saat insidn salah upload kemarin. Semoga nilai Pra-UAS kita nggak hancur gegara fic ini doang.**

**Thanks juga buat semua yang sudah ngasi tahu lewat review!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Satsucchi, kok belum ada yang **muncul**?"

"Tenang, Ryouta-kun. **Sebentar lagi**."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3: Game: START!**

Bagi orang asing, berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa peta sangat tidak disarankan. Apalagi di kota seluas, sebesar, sesibuk, dan seramai Tokyo. Kemungkinan untuk tersesat atau hilang ditelan bumi, sangatlah besar.

Ngomong-ngomong, hal itu sudah terjadi pada Kuroko. Jam dinding baru menunjuk Sembilan pagi saat ia melangkah keluar apartemen Kagami, dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 siang. Tapi di mana laut? Ke arah mana ia harus pergi? Jalan yang mana yang harus ia lalui? Aroma asin angin laut sudah lama terhapus akibat berton-ton gas sisa pembakaran, asap rokok, aroma makanan, bau tubuh para manusia, dan bau-bauan lain, bercampur menjadi satu di langit Tokyo dan membuat hidungnya sakit. Sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi mengidentifikasi arah dengan penciuman. Dan ia terlalu pendek untuk berjinjit bahkan di antara para manusia.

Hah, tubuh manusianya memang menyebalkan.

Sedikit percuma juga bertanya pada para manusia. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran dan urusan masing-masing, sehingga menjawab sekenanya dengan, "Maaf," atau, "Tidak tahu." Bahkan sebagian besar dari mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko.

Ada seorang nenek baik hati penjaga toko kelontong, yang memperhatikannya sejak ia memasuki area pertokoan, menyarankan untuk bertanya pada polisi jika menyangkut arah. "Kau tahu, orang-orang zaman sekarang tidak peduli dengan masalah orang lain," tambahnya.

Kuroko tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Ia kemudian dapat menemukan pos polisi terdekat berkat petunjuk arah dari sang nenek berambut putih, namun para polisi juga tidak banyak membantu. Mereka bahkan seolah terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis selama, berapa ya, hampir 30 menit?

Bertanya pada polisi: coret.

Kuroko berjalan gontai menelusuri area pertokoan yang lalu-lalang dengan ribuan manusia. Sudah berjam-jam ia berjalan tak tentu arah, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi Kagami akan pulang. Ia tak ingin merepotkan pemuda tinggi besar itu lagi, karenanya ia harus tiba di apartemen sebelum Kagami. Namun, ketika berbalik badan, Kuroko sadar bahwa ia juga sudah kehilangan jalan pulang.

Pulang: coret.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Duduk di pinggir jalan, berharap Kagami lewat—tanpa diduga—dan mengantarnya pulang? Berharap Himuro lewat—tanpa diduga—dan menawarinya menginap di rumahnya? Atau berharap Akashi-kun akan berdiri di depannya, mengulurkan tangan dan membawanya pulang? Yang mana pun itu, sepertinya mustahil. Kehadirannya saja hampir tidak bisa dirasakan, apalagi sampai ada orang yang berbaik hati menawarkan pertolongan. Walaupun itu Kagami atau Himuro sekalipun. Dan bahkan tentang Akashi-kun, Kuroko yakin ia tidak sedang di sekitar sini.

Jadi, sekali lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Saat ia sedang menatap langit kelabu dengan depresi, seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kaca di sampingnya.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum dari balik etalase kaca sebuah kedai kopi, melambai padanya sambil berkata dengan bahasa bibir, "Tunggu sebentar."

Tak berapa lama, gadis dengan gaun hitam-putih berumbai-rumbai itu menghampiri Kuroko di luar toko.

"Ano, maaf," ujarnya, wajah manisnya bersemu-semu menatap Kuroko. Poni yang ia miringkan ke kanan hampir menutupi matanya karena kepala yang tertunduk malu. "Tapi… boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

Kuroko mendengarkan. Matanya lurus menatap gadis cantik itu. Tapi, tunggu. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Tapi di mana, ya? Kok wajahnya mirip seseorang?

"Apakah kau lenggang?" tanyanya lagi.

Yah, sebenarnya Kuroko lenggang banget. Saking lenggangnya sampai pingin nangis frustasi karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Iya."

"Ah, benarkah?" Gadis itu melonjak gembira. Tangannya ia katupkan di depan dada seperti berdoa, dengan senyum lebar yang membuat bibir ber-_lipgloss_-nya semakin berkilau diterpa cahaya mentari. "Syukurlah…. Aku kira aku telah mengganggumu."

"Tidak." Kuroko menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya memasuki kedai kopi bernuansa Eropa klasik, dengan cangkir dan piring dari porselen yang dipajang pada rak-rak kayu di hampir semua sisi dinding, beberapa lukisan tua dengan gambar sudut-sudut kota London dan Paris sebagai objek, meja bar panjang dengan sebuah penggiling kopi tua dan beberapa sepen di belakangnya, serta meja-meja berbentuk lingkaran berkaki kayu dengan sepasang kursi di setiap meja. Di sudut ruangan terdapat pemutar piringan hitam yang masih berfungsi, berdampingan dengan meja biliyard yang sedang digunakan oleh sepasang pemuda berseragam biru-putih. Aroma kopi menguar lembut di udara, sedikit membuat hidung Kuroko membaik.

Dan sejujurnya, ini baru pertama kalinya ia mencium aroma senikmat ini.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan di balik kedai dan berhadapan seseorang yang ia panggil 'Manager'—pemuda tampan kharismatik dengan rambut merah muda dan mata yang teduh. Ia tersenyum pada sang gadis dan Kuroko yang mengekor bersamanya.

"Bagaimana dengan dia, Manager?" tanya sang gadis.

Pemuda yang menutup mata kirinya dengan _eye-patch_ hitam itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Boleh juga. Selamat datang di sini." Lalu ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sang gadis dan Kuroko di ruangan dengan lemari-lemari besi yang menjulang dengan sebuah bangku panjang di tengah ruangan.

Saat pemuda itu menghilang, sang gadis membuang napas yang sempat ia tahan dengan gemetar. "Ah, syukurlah…" ujarnya, mengelus dada. Lalu ia berbalik pada Kuroko, "Maaf, aku jadi menyeret-nyeretmu. Tapi aku harus melakukan itu. Maaf, ya."

Ada apa ini?

"Seorang karyawan baru saja pergi karena kesalahanku, jadi aku harus mencari penggantinya. Saat aku sedang frustasi, kulihat kau juga sedang tidak punya tujuan. Kita sama, kan? Jadi tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau kita saling membantu? Ya?"

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu.

"Tenang saja. Jam kerjanya hanya sampai enam sore ini. Gajinya besar dan kau juga bisa bertemu banyak pemuda tampan. Ya? Tidak apa, kan?"

Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Seragamnya juga bagus, kok. Lihat, seperti ini! Imut, kan?" Gadis itu berputar, kemudian mengangkat ujung roknya dengan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. "Sebentar, sebentar. Akan kuambilkan punyamu." Lalu melangkah ke salah satu lemari besi dan mengeluarkan pakaian yang sama seperti miliknya. Ia mengepaskan pakaian itu pada tubuh Kuroko dan bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

Bagaimana apanya? Tidak bisakah ia lihat Kuroko tidak mengerti?

Yah, sebetulnya ekspresi Kuroko yang sulit dimengerti, sih.

Jadi, gadis itu beranggapan kalau ekspresi datar Kuroko sebagai bentuk takjub dan kagumnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Atau kau tidak tahu cara memakainya? Sini, aku bantu." Gadis itu, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, mulai mengangkat pakaian Kuroko dan, baru saja sampai di bagian dada, sadar bahwa Kuroko tidak memakai penutup apapun. Kemudian ia terkesiap, "Dadamu datar sekali!"

Salah, salah. Seharusnya bukan itu yang dia sadari.

"Maaf, tapi aku pria," ujar Kuroko, sebenarnya juga kurang yakin. Tapi, _saat ini_ dia memang pria kan?

"Ah, kau pria. Eh, pria?!"

"Yah, begitulah." Walaupun di dalam hatinya ia juga kurang yakin.

"A-a-a-astaga... Apa yang telah kulakukan? I-i-i-ini baru pertamakalinya aku melepas pa-pa-pa-pakaian seorang pria. Dan aku hanya berdua dengannya di ruangan ini. Eh? Be-be-be-berdua?" Gadis itu memegang kedua pipinya, berputar-putar seperti gangsing dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuroko yang sebenarnya sudah setengah telanjang.

Iya, dia melepas bajunya sendiri.

Pokoknya, saat gadis itu sadar, Kuroko sudah selesai memakai gaun, hanya saja agak kesusahan mengancingi resleting di punggung dan menyimpulkan tali celemek di bagian belakang. Gadis itu terpesona. Penampilan Kuroko berbeda 180 derajat dengan saat ia masih mengenakan _sweater_ wol dan kaos Himuro. Yah, walau ia masih mengenakan celana jeansnya sih.

Sang gadis tidak mampu berkata-kata. Kecantikan Kuroko memang sudah terpancar sejak tadi, namun sekarang seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin bersinar. Tidak, ia tidak iri. Entah kenapa, sebagai perempuan ia tidak iri melihat orang yang lebih cantik darinya, walau pria sekalipun.

Perasaan ini… kagum.

"Kau cantik sekali!" serunya, mengatupkan tangan di depan dada.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kuroko, kan, memang dewi.

"Tidak kusangka ada pria secantik ini. Kulit mulus, wajah cantik, mata besar dan indah, rambut biru yang—" matanya membesar, lalu alisnya berkerut marah. "rambut biru yang _pendek_," lanjutnya. "Tidak, tidak. Seorang gadis tidak boleh berambut pendek. Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan salah satu lemari besi dan kini mengelurkan sebuah rambut palsu panjang berwarna putih yang diberi hiasan bunga mawar di telinga kirinya. Sang gadis memasangannya pada Kuroko, dan secara instan pula pesona Kuroko sebagai dewi sungguhan seolah kembali.

"Cantik sekaliii!" Gadis berambut pirang itu tak mampu menahan jeritannya. Ia memeluk Kuroko erat-erat, kemudian berkata, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan mendapat masalah. Semua pelanggan pasti akan menyukaimu!"

Jadi… sekarang Kuroko sudah mulai bekerja, nih?

"Akan kujelaskan apa yang harus kau lakukan, jadi dengarkan baik-baik, _okay_?"

Hampir setengah jam berikutnya terisi oleh ocehan panjang si pirang tentang bagaimana cara menyambut tamu, tersenyum kepada tamu, menawari minum, mencatat pesanan, membawa baki, dan lain-lain. Dan akhirnya, pada helaan napas terakhir, senyum seribu watt mengembang dari bibirnya. "Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan."

Bodohnya.

"Aku Kiyuki Rika. Sebenarnya aku pelayan nomor satu di sini, tapi aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat denganmu, kok. Cowok yang tadi adalah bos kita, Mamiya Satsuke. Dia juga _bartender_, lho. Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang lagi, tapi, seperti yang sudah kukatakan, karena kesalahanku ada seorang karyawan yang mengundurkan diri. Beberapa karyawan yang lain mengetahuinya dan tidak mau datang saat aku ada _shift_. Aku jadi kesepian. Selain itu, bos juga kewalahan mengurusi kedai denganku saja." Ia menyeka airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menggenang di sudut iris kuningnya. "Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Karena sudah ada kau di sini." Dan entah kenapa, senyum Kiyuki Rika seolah membawa bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Kuroko tidak bisa berbohong bahwa hati wanitanya ikut tergerak berkat senyum menawan Rika. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan mata birunya membesar, takjub. Kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Rika dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

"Benarkah?" Mata Rika berkaca-kaca bahagia.

Dan Kuroko mengangguk mantap. "Un."

Adegan yang melodramatis banget.

"Jadi, bisakah aku tahu namamu?"

Alunan biola entah darimana seketika terhenti. Rika menatap gadis jadi-jadian di depannya, menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, aku Kuroko Tetsuki." Kuroko melepas pegangannya pada tangan Kiyuki Rika dan mundur selangkah, kemudian membungkuk sekilas. "Mohon bantuannya."

Rika mengibaskan tangan. "Jangan kaku seperti itu, Tetsucchi. Kita kan sudah berteman—"

"Rika!" Pemuda berambut merah jambu dengan _eye-patch_, Mamiya Satsuke, tiba-tiba muncul dengan menggebrak pintu ruang loker. "Sampai kapan kau mau di situ terus? Ayo, bekerja!"

Napas Kiyuki Rika tertahan sementara, lalu digantikan dengan helaan gugup. Kemudian membalas cepat, "Si-siap, bos!" Dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Begitu pintu ruang loker tertutup, Mamiya Satsuke diam-diam menyerat Kiyuki Rika ke dapur, tempat dimana tidak seorang pun bisa menemukan atau mendengar mereka.

"Kau ini!" geram Mamiya sambil mencubit pinggang Rika sampai tubuhnya ikut berputar. "Hampir saja keceplosan. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan. Ini idemu, kan?"

Desisan keras dan tajam Mamiya tepat di telinganya, membuat Rika menciut dan berharap semoga dia bisa menghilang. "Maafkan aku, Satsucchi. Aku keceplosan. Habisnya aku kangen banget sama Tetsucchi."

"Berhentilah menggunakan panggilan itu!" Mamiya mendaratkan sebuah tinju di kepala kuning Rika. "Mengingat sifatmu, kau pasti akan keceplosan lebih banyak kalau terus menggunakan panggilan itu."

"Ma-maaf…" Rika hanya bisa menunduk. Siapa sangka Dewi Cinta bisa sekejam ini?

Mamiya Satsuke menghela napas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Rika dengan alis bertaut. "Kita tetap pada rencana. Jangan lakukan hal lain selain itu. Dan laporkan semua hal tentang Tetsu kepadaku."

Melihat tempramen Mamiya yang mulai menurun, Rika berpikir bahwa ia bisa memasang kembali senyumnya. "Oke."

Namun senyum itu malah membuat Mamiya semakin jengkel. "Kembali bekerja!"

"Ba-baik!"

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan Kuroko bersama Rika, dan selama itu pula ia gelisah. Tidak, tidak ada masalah dengan gadis manis itu. Ia selalu tersenyum, berkata dengan intonasi ramah, selalu mengajari Kuroko tentang sesuatu yang tidak ia tahu—seperti saat menggunakan mesin pembuat kopi—tapi malah itu yang membuatnya gelisah.

Ada sesuatu pada diri Rika yang membuatnya teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Seseorang…

"Tetsuki-chan?"

Tepukan ringan sang manager yang selalu berpakaian _bartender_ pada pundak Kuroko, membuat pemuda pucat itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia kemudian membalas dengan menatap balik.

"_Shift_-mu sudah selesai. Kau bisa pulang." Mamiya tersenyum. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah amplop dengan pesan jangan dibuka sebelum sampai di rumah, dan menyuruh Kuroko berganti baju. Di ruang ganti, ia menemukan Rika tengah bercermin sambil bersenandung kecil.

Ketika Kuroko masuk, perhatian gadis pirang dengan anting berbandul yang cantik itu beralih dari bayangannya di cermin. "Ah, sudah mau pulang?" tanya Rika sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Matahari memang baru berjalan turun, tapi pelanggan sudah berangsur-angsur sepi. Kuroko yang memang bukan karyawan tetap diperbolehkan pulang terlebih dahulu karena Mamiya tidak enak membuatnya bekerja hingga larut malam. Sedangkan Rika dan Satsuke akan menjaga toko hingga tutup.

"Iya." Kuroko balas tersenyum. "Apakah tidak apa-apa meninggalkan kalian sendirian?"

"Tenang, tenang." Rika mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Aku dan Manager sudah biasa kerja lembur. Kau istirahat saja, oke?"

"Apakah aku harus datang lagi besok?"

Ada jeda ringan untuk Rika berpikir sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya sih aku tidak enak memaksamu bekerja di sini terus. Aku yakin Manager juga berpikir begitu. Tapi kami memang membutuhkan tenaga sampai mendapat orang baru. Jadi, aku mohon bantuanmu lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku memang tidak ada kerjaan." Walau pada awalnya memang dipaksa, sih. Kuroko ingin sekali mengucapkan itu, namun beberapa jam bersama Rika ternyata menyenangkan juga. Mungkinkah karena ia akhirnya bisa bergaul bersama sesama wanita, setelah 24 jam bersama laki-laki? Ternyata meluangkan waktu bersama pemuda pemalu seperti Kagami bisa membuatnya bosan juga.

Eh, Kagami!

Ia hampir lupa pada penolongnya karena terlalu asyik melayani tamu dan berkutat dengan bijih kopi.

Aduh, Kagami marah nggak, ya, kalau Kuroko pulang sekarang?

Rika kemudian keluar ruang loker untuk memberikan Kuroko ruang untuk berganti baju. Kuroko melakukannya dengan cepat dan rapi—meninggalkan seragam maid dan rambut palsunya dalam keadaan terlipat di atas bangku besi panjang, karena dia tidak bisa membuka lemari loker tempat Rika mengambilnya—dan dengan terburu mengenakan kaos, _sweater_ dan celana jeans berbau khas Himuro.

'_Ada bau Taiga-kun juga_.'

Bau Kagami khas. Tidak seperti bau cowok-cowok yang ia temui. Tidak ada bau apek keringat ataupun asap mesin yang membuat hidung sakit. Bau… seperti rumput basah. Menenangkan, namun agak lembab. Dan Kuroko yakin tidak dijual di toko parfum manapun.

Rika dan Satsuke memberi salam perpisahan dengan mengantar sampai pintu kafe, namun seorang pelanggan tiba-tiba muncul dan minta dilayani secepatnya. Tak ada pilihan lain, mereka harus masuk dan membuat pesanan, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di trotoar jalan yang sudah sepi manusia.

Baru satu langkah, Kuroko berhenti. Oh iya. Ia lupa jalan pulang.

Langit semakin menggelap dan Kuroko tidak menemukan jalan pulang ke apartemen Kagami. Perutnya lapar dan ia haus. Ia tidak sempat mencicipi apapun di kafe karena terlalu sibuk dengan para pelanggan. Beberapa dari pelanggan pria bahkan berusaha menggoda dan mencaritahu nomor handphonennya. Namun apa yang bisa ia berikan? Apa itu nomor handphone saja Kuroko tidak tahu.

Sinar temaram dari sebuah lampu jalan menarik perhatiannya. Sinar itu seperti dirinya. Redup, dikelilingi kegelapan dan kesepian. Redup—karena kekuatannya menguap entah kemana, tidak bisa digunakan barang untuk menghembuskan angin. Dikelilingi kegelapan—berada di tempat yang tidak ia kenal, yang membuatnya takut dan risau. Dan kesepian—tidak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya. Ia jadi berharap, setidaknya, ada seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang setidaknya memberikan kehangatan saat ia memeluknya. Kagami? Kenapa Kagami langsung muncul di pikirannya? Kenapa tidak Akashi-kun?

Iya, ya. Padahal, kan, Akashi-kun _jauh lebih hangat_ dibanding Kagami. Itu sudah pasti.

"Ketemu!"

Teriakan itu datang dari arah kegelapan, dari lapangan luas dengan dua tiang di masing-masing ujung, dari sudut yang tidak disinari cahaya lampu. Suara itu membuatnya merinding, dengan perasaan cemas semakin liar menjalari kulitnya. Suara yang entah kenapa seperti tidak asing. Suara... anehnya, seperti seorang perempuan.

Sosok itu akhirnya berjalan ke depan, menampakkan diri di area lapangan yang terkena ujung sinar redup lampu jalan. Namun, seringai lebarnya telah lebih dulu Kuroko lihat, bersamaan dengan mata biru _sapphire_ yang seperti bersinar-sinar di kegelapan, setajam mata kucing yang mengawasi mangsanya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Tetsu."

Kuroko mundur selangkah. Alisnya bertaut, keringat menuruni pelipis.

"Daiki-kun."

Tidak pernah ia merasa setakut ini bertemu dengan sesama dewa.

Angin dingin berhembus, menggoyangkan rambut dan pakaian dua orang yang berhadapan dalam jarak yang lebar. Tidak ada yang bergerak. Hanya seringai sang gadis semakin tinggi memenuhi wajahnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu."

Kekehan dingin itu terdengar seperti tawa serigala.

"Daiki-kun," ulang Kuroko. Matanya menajam. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja mencarimu, bodoh." Gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya pendek-pendek dan santai. Kedua tangan itu ia sembunyikan pada kantong jaket kulit dengan _hoodie_ berbulu sintetis putih. "Seijuuro-sialan itu yang menyuruhku."

"Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun ada di sini?" Mata besar Kuroko membulat. Dadanya dipenuhi perasaan lega dan harapan yang membuncah-buncah.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bersamanya sejak turun ke sini." Gadis itu—orang yang Kuroko panggil Daiki-kun—mengedikkan bahu. "Kau belum bertemu dengannya? Kasihan. Berarti dia benar-benar tidak peduli dengan calon istrinya."

"Aku sudah menjadi istrinya jika saja tidak ada kau saat itu." Tatapan Kuroko menajam seiring dengan langkah kaki Daiki yang mendekat. Bola biru muda itu mengelam, dan sekonyong-konyongnya angin berhembus kencang dan menerjang mereka. Kuroko belum menyadari kalau kekuatannya kembali saat ia mulai mengepalkan tinju.

"Jangan marah begitu, Tetsu. Yang mencintaimu kan, bukan hanya si Seijuuro-sialan."

Seringai lebar Daiki yang diiringi tawa membuat jantung Kuroko semakin bergetar, dan bulu kuduknya menegang. Tingkat kewaspadaannya naik 100%. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, hendak menerbangkan Daiki jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki dari sampingnya.

"Kuroko?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Begitu pula dengan Daiki yang langsung melunturkan senyumnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Aku kira kau ada di rumah."

Kagami, yang sedang menyedot sesuatu dari gelas kertas berwarna merah berlogo 'M', berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan berdiri di depannya. "Ayo pulang. Jika kau berlama-lama di sini, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Taiga-kun." Kuroko melongo dalam dongakkannya. "Apa… apa yang kau—bukan. Larilah, Taiga-kun."

Perintah aneh Kuroko jelas membuat kedua alis terbelah Kagami bertaut. Pandangannya menatap lurus pria berambut biru muda itu dengan heran. "Kenapa aku harus lari?"

"Karena ada dewa pembawa bencana di sini."

Wajah serius Kuroko membuat Kagami benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sekonyong-konyongnya, dia malah terawa lebar setelah mengedarkan pandangan 360 derajat. "Apa yang kaukatakan?" ujarnya, di sela-sela tawa membahana. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kau dan aku."

Sebuah sentakan seperti menghantam jantung Kuroko. Ia cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Daiki berada—namun tak ada apa pun di tempat gadis itu berdiri. Pandangannya berlanjut pada sudut lapangan basket yang tidak tersentuh cahaya, dimana jari-jari lentik Daiki melambai perlahan sebelum kemudian menghilang. "Aku akan menemukanmu lagi. Pasti," bisik suara serak Daiki, seperti angin yang membelai gendang telinganya.

Kagami yang tidak mengerti, hanya memperhatikan ekspresi horor Kuroko yang tak berpaling. "Oi, Kuroko," sapanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko menoleh. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Kagami, namun pria tinggi besar itu malah terkejut luar biasa saat airmata Kuroko perlahan tapi pasti membanjiri wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka, dan suara serak itu bergetar ketika berkata, "Taiga-kun, aku takut."

Lama-kelama pemuda aneh ini yang membuatnya takut.

"Tu-tu-tunggu, kenapa kau menangis?" Kagami seketika itu kalang kabut. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang menangis di depannya, jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan. Masih mending kalau yang menangis perempuan, setidaknya Kagami tahu kalau menenangkan perempuan yang menangis bisa dengan memeluk atau mengelus-elus kepalanya. Tapi Kuroko laki-laki! Akan kemana kewarasannya jika Kagami melakukan itu?

Tapi, memang ada lagi yang bisa Kagami lakukan?

"O-oi, jangan menangis," pinta Kagami, tapi Kuroko malah semakin histeris. Pemuda mungil itu sendiri berusaha menahan airmata dan isakannya, mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Seperti ada ketakutan luar biasa di sudut hatinya yang mulai menyeruak.

Akhirnya, karena semakin panik, Kagami tidak punya pilihan lain selain melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Kuroko, yang ternyata jauh lebih kecil dari pundaknya. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis. Ada aku," bisik Kagami. Cowok yang tidak punya pengalaman apa-apa tentang segala jenis romantisme dan berbaik-baik dengan orang lain itu, menjaga setiap kata dan intonasinya, berhati-hati untuk tidak melukai pemuda aneh yang baru ia kenal. Punggung dan pundak kecil dalam dekapannya serasa begitu rapuh, seolah-olah akan hancur kapan saja dan oleh apapun. Pundak kecil itulah, dan isakan pilu itu, yang membuatnya entah bagaimana berjanji akan menghancurkan apapun yang berani melukainya.

"Tenang, ada aku," ulangnya, mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Taiga-kun…" Kuroko juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kagami.

Mereka terus begitu untuk beberapa waktu—Kagami yang terus membisikkan, "Tenang saja, jangan menangis." dan Kuroko yang semakin terisak di dadanya.

Begitu sadar, hari sudah pagi.

Seperti kemarin, hal pertama yang ditangkap pengelihatan Kagami adalah biru langit. Dan untuk beberapa detik yang konyol, ia berpikir bahwa langit benar-benar di bawahnya, yang berarti sekarang dia sedang tertidur di atas awan.

Tidak. Di bawahnya bukan awan.

Dengkuran lemah terdengar dari dekat telinganya, dan angin lembut menggelitik lehernya. Kagami menoleh ke bawah, dan seperti kemarin, terkejut luar biasa mendapati puncak kepala biru Kuroko.

Ia hendak berseru, namun tak sampai hati melakukannya ketika melihat wajah damai si biru aneh.

'_Dia pasti kelelahan. Tangisannya saja hebat begitu_,' batin Kagami, tersenyum diam-diam. Tangannya secara tidak sadar mengelus helaian-helaian biru langit, dan hidungnya menangkap sesuatu yang manis menguar dari sela-sela tubuh Kuroko. Wangi _bluberry_, dan Kagami heran darimana pemuda datar itu mendapatkannya.

Padahal semua sabun Kagami berbau _mint_, lho.

Oh iya, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di sini, di ruangan yang Kagami hapal betul sebagai kamarnya, di atas ranjang, terlelap dalam posisi berpelukan begini, juga membuat Kagami sedikit bingung. Bayangan samar-samar berputar seperti kabut di kepalanya. Dan setelah beberapa detik, ia baru bisa mengingat keadaan.

Malam itu Kuroko menangis hebat dalam pelukannya, dan setelah beberapa lama jatuh tertidur saking lelahnya. Kagami membawanya pulang dengan menggendong ala _bridal_, menaruhnya di atas kasur, dan ikut tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Hei, Kagami baru saja latihan pribadi gila-gilaan, lho. Wajar saja kan, jika langsung tepar begitu menyentuh kasur?

Walau, beberapa saat kemudian saat Kagami sudah sendirian, ia sadar bahwa perbuatannya tidak wajar.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat kepala Kuroko bergerak tiba-tiba, mendekatkan wajah polos itu pada leher Kagami. Tangan besar itu tak kuasa tertahan untuk tidak mengelus kepala Kuroko, dan saat itulah tiba-tiba Kuroko membuka mata.

"Ah, Taiga-kun," sapanya. "Selamat pagi."

Wajah datar itu dihiasi seulas senyum tipis. Ia menatap Kagami dengan mata biru besarnya yang berkantung akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

Kagami tentu kaget Kuroko tiba-tiba bangun. Namun ia tidak sempat menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Kuroko. "Se-selamat pagi."

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengan kepalaku?"

Apa, ya? Kagami juga tidak mengerti.

"Ti-tidak ada!" Kemudian ia duduk di tepi kasur, memunggungi Kuroko. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Huh, kenapa Kagami jadi _tsundere_?

Kuroko ikut bangkit dari kasur dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Pantulannya di cermin membuatnya hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri, namun kemudian tersadar dan kembali menginjak bumi. Yang biasanya ia lihat di dalam cermin, yang selalu ia kenali, adalah dirinya yang berupa gadis cantik berambut biru panjang dengan mata besar yang indah—bukan pemuda berambut pendek berantakan dengan mata berkantung hitam dan terlihat kelelahan. Apakah karena menangis atau mimpi buruk sebelum tidurnya? Untungnya tubuhnya terasa hangat sepanjang malam akibat dekapan nyaman Kagami.

Kagami sendiri sedang berada di dapur, berkutat dengan kompor dan bahan-bahan makanan, sadar tidak sadar masih mengenakan celana panjang SMA Seirin. Kaos hitamnya tertutup celemek merah, dan pandangannya terkunci pada nasi goreng yang sedang ia buat.

Seperti kemarin, mereka menikmati sarapan sambil membicarakan cuaca—obrolan yang sebenarnya tidak bermutu. Bedanya, hari ini tidak ada Himuro dengan senyum hangatnya. Tak berapa lama Kagami pamit sekolah dan berkata akan pulang lebih awal, dan berpesan pada Kuroko untuk tidak keluar rumah. Ia takut Kuroko akan mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin—meski Kagami tidak tahu apa.

Saat ia keluar, ada sesuatu di pintu apartemennya yang membuatnya berhenti dan membeku. Sebuah simbol yang ditulis dengan sesuatu berbau amis berwarna merah, tergambar dengan ukuran raksasa memenuhi _single door_ dari kayu. Darah? Dan sepertinya simbol itu tidak begitu asing.

Kagami mengetuk pintu. "Oi, Kuroko." Pandangannya masih tertuju pada simbol di pintu apartemennya.

Kuroko keluar tak berapa lama. "Oh, kau kembali, Taiga-kun."

Namun Kagami tak kunjung membalas. Mulutnya seolah terkunci dan tatapan horornya memaksa Kuroko melihat ke arah yang sama.

Sebuah lingkaran, dengan gambar bintang terbalik di dalamnya.

Kuroko tak asing dengannya, dan itu yang membuat ketakutan tadi malam seolah kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"Itu pentakel. Lambang iblis dan kutukan. Kita harus keluar dari sini, Taiga-kun. Segera."

Dan Kuroko menyeret Kagami pergi menjauhi apartemennya sendiri.

**TBC.**

**Selamat pagi!**

**Sudah romance-kah?**

**Sebenarnya ada SESEORANG yang mengancam akan membunuh saya jika terus-terusan KagaKuro karena dia mintanya AkaKuro. Tapi, bagaimana? I love Kagami and I can't stand it!**

**Oh iya, bener nggak sih namanya pentakel? Pernah disebut di -Man tapi saya lupa. Tehe… *tebar cengir kuda***

**(Minggu, 23 Februari 2014)  
See you,  
Chomesuke a.k.a Lavi's Girl**


	4. Chapter 4: The Curse

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, mau coba **cerita cinta**, Ryouta-kun?"

"Bukankah semua ini memang cerita cinta?"

"Tidak. Yang ini bukan coklat beku**. Ini terlalu manis hingga meleleh di mulutmu**."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4: The Curse**

**.**

Kagami benar-benar berpikir bahwa pemuda biru yang menggenggam erat tangannya ini, yang berlari tergesa dengan jantung berdebar keras dan wajah horor ini, yang terlihat kelimpungan ini, benar-benar aneh.

Untuk apa mereka lari hanya karena ada orang iseng yang mencorat-coret pintu tempat mereka tinggal dengan simbol tidak jelas? Kagami benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Jadi, ia bertanya di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka berlari, "Hei, kita mau ke mana? Kenapa kita harus berlari? Dan ada apa dengan apartemen_ku_?"

Kuroko, yang aslinya berbadan lemah dan bertambah lemah dengan kulit tulang manusia ini, sudah merasa kaki-kakinya mati rasa dan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras hingga serasa akan meledak. Padahal mereka baru berlari lima belas menit, dan sekarang kepalanya pusing dan perutnya bergejolak. Ia menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah area bermain anak-anak di pinggir jalan raya, membungkuk, dan berusaha mengatur napas menggunakan mulutnya. Kagami, yang pada dasarnya terpaksa ikut karena diseret pun ikut berhenti di samping Kuroko yang sepucat susu. Punggung dan pundak pemuda biru muda yang kembali bergetar seperti tadi malam menyisakan rasa perih jauh di dada Kagami.

"Taiga-kun," ujar Kuroko, terbata, di sela napasnya yang memburu. "Maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa lagi tinggal di rumahmu."

Sungguh, Kagami tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" Kenapa ia dilarang tinggal di rumahnya sendiri?

"Dia…" Kuroko menelan ludah. "Dia sudah menemukan kita. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini, jadi yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berlari darinya. Demi kebaikanmu juga, Taiga-kun."

Apa, sih? Kenapa Kuroko selalu menjelaskan sesuatu dengan ambigu? Kenapa semua hal juga menjadi ambigu saat menyangkut Kuroko? Dan kenapa pula Kagami ikut diseret-seret? Ia butuh penjelasan, demi Tuhan!

"Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti!" Kagami mungkin tidak tahu, tapi tanpa sadar ia menaikkan suaranya. Dan dengan napas yang memburu dan alis terbelah yang bertaut, ia terlihat sangat marah. Padahal tidak. Ia hanya jengkel. Tapi, bagi Kuroko sama saja. "Sejak pertama bertemu, aku tahu kau itu aneh. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membuka tutup botol dan tadi malam tiba-tiba saja menangis setelah melihat sesuatu. Seolah sesuatu itu adalah ketakutan terbesarmu. Dan sekarang, kau bilang aku harus minggat dari rumahku sendiri hanya karena simbol aneh di pintu? Apa kau bercada?"

Wajah Kagami terlihat sangat menakutan dengan bayangan dari sinar matahari yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan jujur saja, Kuroko merasakan ketakutan pada Kagami yang seperti itu. Dimana penyelamatnya yang hangat?

Pokoknya, tanpa sadar saja airmata sudah menggenang di sudut kedua mata birunya.

Kagami panik lagi. "Tu-tu-tu-tunggu, kenapa kau menangis? Ap-apa kau terluka?" Lucu juga sekarang ia mengkhawatirkan orang, padahal baru saja ia merasakan gejolak amarah pada orang itu. Ah, ia tidak mengerti dirinya lagi jika berhadapan dengan pemuda cantik di depannya ini.

Kuroko menegakkan punggungnya, namun tidak dengan lehernya. Sambil mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan, ia berkata, "Aku tidak menangis." Mungkin tidak, tapi kenapa ia sedikit terisak? "Maaf, Taiga-kun." Kenapa ia yang minta maaf? Padahal jelas-jelas Kagami yang membuatnya terluka barusan. Itu yang membuat Kagami tidak mengerti.

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Kemudian tangan besar itu mendarat di puncak kepala biru Kuroko, menepuk-nepuknya, dan menggosok-gosoknya. "Aku yang minta maaf karena bertanya terlalu banyak padamu." Begitu rapuhnya pemuda di depannya ini hingga bertanya terlalu banyak pun salah, begitu pikir Kagami. Repot, kan? "Ayo kita lupakan hal itu untuk saat ini. Aku harus ke sekolah. Kita bicarakan itu nanti."

Kuroko menatap Kagami sambil sesekali terisak kecil. "Boleh aku ikut, Taiga-kun?" Jemari lentik nan putih itu menggenggam ujung seragam Kagami, menarik-nariknya seperti menggenggam balon.

Kagami menghela napas panjang. Berurusan dengan Kuroko entah bagaimana seperti berhadapan dengan anak kecil. "Kenapa? Karena kita tidak bisa kembali ke apartemenku?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berpisah lagi darimu." Sorot mata datar Kuroko juga entah kenapa terlihat sangat jujur. Di dalam bola mata biru muda itu ada setitik rasa kesepian dan ketakutan. Seharusnya Kagami bisa dengan mudah menolak, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Perasaannya terlanjur tergerak.

Kagami mendengus. "Aku kira kau bisa berdiam di atap sekolah."

Walaupun Kuroko tidak mengerti, tapi ia merasa yakin bahwa Kagami mengizinkannya ikut serta.

.

-:-

.

Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kuroko bisa berdiam di gedung olahraga dibanding atap sekolah yang dingin, Kagami mendatangi bangunan besar di tengah-tengah area sekolah itu. Namun, baru saja ia membuka pintu, teriakan membahana sudah menyambutnya.

"TELAT, BAKAGAMI!"

Teriakan yang seketika itu hampir melumpuhkan gendang telinganya.

Di dalam sana sudah ada Aida Riko, Junpei Hyuuga, Izuki Shun, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan kawan-kawan, yang lucunya berdiri menghadap pintu masuk dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada secara kompak. Seperti sudah menduga Kagami akan datang detik itu juga.

Sang pelatih berseru, "Kenapa terlambat, hah? Kau tidak tahu kita sudah memulai latihan pagi sejak tadi?"

"Hah?" Kagami mengorek telinganya yang masih sakit. Sumpah, teriakan tadi bukan hanya menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung olahraga, tapi juga sampai ke kepala dan memorinya. "Bukannya para senior sendiri yang minta libur latihan?"

"Yah, benar, sih…" Riko menggaruk pelipisnya dengan gugup. Tapi tak lama kembali mengangkuhkan diri. "Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan kapten dan antek-anteknya yang merengek minta tambahan pelajaran."

Yang disebut malah ber-"Haah?!" ria dengan tampang kagok. Kemudian berdehem. "Aku rasa kita sudah cukup beristirahat. Lagipula, badan akan kaku kalau terlalu lama didinginkan. Jadi, kupikir akan lebih baik untuk latihat secepat mungkin."

"Yang Hyuuga ingin katakan, bahwa dia rindu kalian semua," gurau Teppei, tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi jelas menyembul dari balik kerumunan anak-anak basket Seirin, sehingga senyum hangat itu bisa ikut dirasakan oleh Kagami. Dan sebenarnya, oleh Kuroko juga.

"Oi! Apaan, sih?!" Hyuuga kagok lagi.

Mari tinggalkan dua orang yang melanjutkan gurauan dengan adu jotos bohongan. Riko yang jelas-jelas sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, dengan datar berkata, "Apa yang kautunggu, Bakagami? Cepat ganti bajumu. Kita hanya punya dua jam lagi sebelum pelajaran formal dimulai."

Tapi Kagami tidak bergerak. Ia malah curi-curi pandang ke samping kanannya, di mana sebenarnya Kuroko berdiri, namun keberadaannya tertutup pintu geser gedung olahraga yang membuat anak-anak tim basket Seirin tidak menyadarinya.

Semua semakin penasaran dengan sikap kalem tiba-tiba sang macan.

Akhirnya Kogane, Mitobe dan Furihata bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Ayolah, Kagami. Tidak biasanya kau malas latihan begini," ujar Kogane sambil menarik lengan Kagami.

"Bukannya malas latihan, sih…" Kagami kembali melirik ke balik pintu olahraga. Kuroko, yang pasti mendongak jika menatapnya, hanya memasang tampang datar anak anjing seperti biasa tanpa banyak aksi.

Furihata dan Mitobe ikut menarik lengannya. "Ayo, ayo, Kagami-kun."

Kagami semakin bingung. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Kuroko selama dua jam di luar gedung olahraga. Jadi, apa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?

"A-anu, Pelatih." Ia menghentikan kedua kakinya untuk tidak ikut terseret tarikan dua orang senior dan seorang teman seangkatannya itu, yang jelas membuat ketiganya kaget karena badan besar Kagami membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan kuat untuk tiba-tiba berhenti. Ketiganya menoleh, begitu pula Riko, Hyuuga dan Teppei. "Aku ada permintaan."

Riko menatap Kagami dengan heran. "Apa? Katakan saja."

"Kalau boleh…" Kagami kembali melirik ke balik pundak kanannya, dan saat itulah kepala biru Kuroko muncul dari balik punggung lebar Kagami. "…bisa tidak orang ini berdiam di sini untuk sementara?"

Gedung olahraga kembali bergema dengan teriakan panik dari anggota tim basket yang terkejut melihat penampakan pertama mereka.

Hei, Kuroko bukan hantu. Dan sejak tadi ia sudah menggenggam erat baju belakang Kagami sehingga ikut terseret masuk.

Teppei yang pertama kali tenang, bertanya, "Siapa itu, Kagami?"

Kagami kembali menoleh ke kanan. "Ah, ceritanya panjang."

Dan sesi penjelasan pun dimulai.

"Jadi…" Riko memijit pelipisnya. "Kau pergi ke pantai untuk latihan dan tiba-tiba terseret arus. Saat ingin berenang ke pantai, kau mendengar suara seseorang meminta tolong dan kemudian menyelamatkannya. Karena dia bilang tidak bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya, kau jadi membawanya pulang. Dia kemudian tinggal bersamamu sampai ada seseorang yang mencorat-coret pintu apartemenmu dengan iseng. Dia melarangmu untuk tinggal di situ lagi dan kau akhirnya membawanya ke sini karena tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Begitu?"

Ada jeda. Tapi kemudian Kagami menjawab, "…_ussu_. […ya.]"

Ada jeda pula pada Riko dan Hyuuga, yang sejak tadi berdiri berdampingan. Kemudian, setelah mengambil napas, "Memangnya kita bakal percaya, hah?!"

Yah, itu juga yang diragukan Kagami.

"Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya, _desu_!"

"Goblok! Mana mungkin ada orang yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit!"

"Mungkin saja," sela Teppei tiba-tiba. Semua pandangan seketika teralih pada pemuda 17 tahun dengan rambut coklat muda itu. "Agak tidak masuk akal memang, tapi apakah kalian pernah mendengar mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani? Mereka kadang turun ke bumi, kan? Buktinya, banyak kisah populer yang menceritakan anak-anak dari para dewa dan manusia, seperti Hercules yang mendapat setengah kekuatan ayahnya, Zeus, dewa penguasa Olimpus."

"Oh, Hercules?" Kogane berseru riang. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

Ujar Riko, "Seperti Percy Jackson?"

Hyuuga menoleh. "Siapa Jackson?" Nggak mungkin kan, anaknya Michael Jackson?

"Percy Jackson," ulang Riko. "Entah memang ada mitologinya atau tidak, tapi memang sudah ada novel dan filmnya. Percy diceritakan sebagai anak dari Dewa Laut Poseidon dengan manusia. Sama seperti Hercules, gitu deh."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau yang itu," Teppei tersenyum. "Tapi Poseidon memang salah satu dari tiga dewa utama Olimpus, sama seperti Zeus."

Furihata berdecak kagum. "Kiyoshi-senpai tahu banyak, ya."

"Yah…" Teppei menoleh pada Kuroko, dan saat itulah pandangan keduanya bertemu. Senyum hangatnya semakin lebar. "Begitulah."

Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi dari balik punggung bidang Kagami, Kuroko membungkukkan badan sekilas kepada Teppei.

"Lalu apa maksud dari semua ini?" Kagami mendengus. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa pulang ke rumah?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, jadi semuanya terdiam. Sampai Teppei kembali angkat suara, "Sudah, kita latihan saja dulu." Dan semua setuju.

.

-:-

.

Memang singkat, tapi Kagami senang bisa kembali berlatih bersama teman-teman setimnya. Ah, rasanya jam latihan tidak pernah terasa semenyenangkan itu.

Pagi itu tim basket Seirin mengadakan latihan tanding antara senior dan junior. Hyuuga, Teppei, Kogane, Izuki dan Mitobe tentu berada di tim senior dengan kaos biru. Sedangkan para junior harus berpuas diri dengan empat orang termasuk Kagami. Awalnya tim junior percaya diri karena ada Kagami di tim mereka. Namun, setelah pertandingan memasuki kuarter ketiga, keadaan mulai berbalik dan para junior mulai menelan ludah. Ternyata tidak ada seorang pun dari para senior yang melewatkan libur musim dingin dengan bergelung di dalam _kotatsu_ sambil makan jeruk sepanjang hari. Mereka juga diam-diam melatih diri, entah dengan mendatangi _gym_ Riko seperti Hyuuga dan Teppei, atau berbagai macam cara yang lain.

Melihat tim adik kelas yang kewalahan, Riko dengan insting menoleh pada Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di atas panggung drama dengan bola basket di pangkuannya. Ia terlihat tertarik dengan bola tersebut, dan lebih tertarik dengan permainan yang dimainkan Kagami saat ini.

Riko mendekat. "Hei," sapanya pada Kuroko, berhubung ia belum tahu namanya. "Mau main?"

Kuroko mendongak dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa. "Aku tidak tahu caranya."

Berpikir bahwa tidak ada ruginya, Riko kemudian menjelaskan secara singkat tata cara permainan basket beserta peraturannya. Ia tidak terlalu yakin bahwa Kuroko 100% mengerti karena pemuda biru itu hanya diam dan sesekali bertanya. Dan saat ia sadar, kuarter ketiga telah selesai.

Papan skor digital di pinggir lapangan menunjukkan perbedaan tipis antara tim senior dan junior, bukti bahwa Kagami dan kawan-kawannya telah berjuang keras melawan para veteran. Namun, mereka sudah hampir pada batasnya.

Riko kembali menoleh pada Kuroko. "Jadi, mau main?"

Kuroko sebenarnya terlalu takut untuk berkata iya, karena ia tidak ingin mengecewakan semua orang jika ia tidak bisa bermain. Dan juga bodohnya Riko karena merasakan setitik harapan pada orang yang baru saja ia temui ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh bola basket!

Tapi, setelah berpikir sebentar sambil memperhatikan si bulat oranye di tangannya, Kuroko akhirnya menjawab, "Boleh aku latihan dulu?"

Awalnya Riko tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda cantik itu katakan, karena pertandingan hanya tersisa satu kuarter dan sebentar lagi jam pelajaran formal akan dimulai. Jadi, jika Kuroko latihan sekarang, kapan dia akan bermain?

Lalu ia sadar bahwa mereka juga akan berada di gedung olahraga saat sore.

"Tentu," senyum Riko. "Hari ini tidak ada kelas yang memakai gedung olahraga, jadi kau bisa berlatih semaumu. Kami akan kembali saat tengah hari, setelah pelajaran selesai. Sampai saat itu, jangan kemana-mana, ya."

Setelah berbicara pada Kuroko, Riko berteriak dari pinggir lapangan kepada anak-muridnya yang sudah bersiap untuk kuarter terakhir, agar segera berganti baju karena jam pelajaran formal akan dimulai kurang dari sepuluh menit. Semua menurut. Tapi sebelum ikut ke ruang ganti bersama yang lain, Kagami menyempatkan diri berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"Kau tidak apa-apa jika sendirian di sini?" tanya pemuda Leo itu, terengah-tengah dengan badan basah oleh keringat. Walaupun begitu, bau tubuh Kagami tetap tidak berubah di hidung tajam Kuroko. Tetap seperti rumput basah di pagi hari.

Kuroko merasakan kekhawatiran yang hangat dari hati pemuda berambut merah marun di hadapannya, jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tenang saja. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sudah terlalu sering membuatmu khawatir, jadi aku ingin kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku lagi, Taiga-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kagami sebenarnya tidak percaya, tapi senyum Kuroko yang bercahaya kembali membuat hatinya tergerak. "Baiklah. Aku akan membawakan makanan saat istirahat. Tunggulah." Dan ia berlari membelah lapangan untuk ke ruang ganti, meninggalkan Kuroko di gedung luas berlangit-langit tinggi dengan pencahayaan temaram itu.

'_Dingin_…' batinnya.

.

-:-

.

Saat jam istirahat, Kagami dengan hati gusar berlari ke arah gedung olahraga setelah mendengar suara debuman keras berkali-kali.

Terkutuklah _Japanese Lunch Time Rush_. Ia sampai membuang-buang waktu istirahatnya yang berharga dengan berdesakan di kantin demi enam bungkus roti. Dan sekarang, lihat kan, akibat meninggalkan Kuroko terlalu lama?

Mungkinkah suara debuman keras itu karena ada anak-anak yang iseng melemparkan bola ke arahnya? Astaga, Kuroko bahkan bukan murid Seirin, dan ia sudah mendapat pengalaman di-_bully_ di hari pertamanya! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kuroko yang lemah?

Meminjam kekuatan Eyeshield21, Kagami berlari sekuat tenaga membelah lapangan _baseball_ di tengah area sekolah.

"Kurokoo!" serunya, menggebrak pintu geser gedung olahraga yang tak terkunci, terengah-engah di sana, dan membeku melihat tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kecuali Kuroko bersama bola-bola basket di lantai.

"_Konnichiwa_, Taiga-kun," sapa Kuroko, datar, menghadap tiang ring dengan bola basket di tangannya. Ia bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut melihat Kagami yang baru saja panik seperti orang gila.

Kagami menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkan pria lemah itu.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami, memastikan. Siapa tahu anak-anak bengel yang mengerjai Kuroko masih ada di ruangan itu, bersembunyi di balik papan skor atau di atas ring basket. Tapi, itu jelas tidak mungkin. Lagipula tidak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko habis disakiti.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku lagi, Taiga-kun."

"Tidak ada yang mengerjaimu?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada yang menakutimu?"

"Ruangan ini sedikit gelap, sebenarnya."

Taiga cepat-cepat meraih saklar lampu di tembok samping kirinya.

"Terimakasih." Kuroko kembali tersenyum.

"Kau… tidak habis menangis, kan?"

Kuroko menghela napas berat. "Taiga-kun."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekat. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus roti dari kantong plastik yang entah sejak kapan berada di genggamannya. "Kau lapar?"

Kuroko terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku belum sempat makan apapun."

"Aku tahu." Kagami tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian menyantap roti selai melon di atas panggung drama sambil sesekali diselingi orbrolan ringan. "Kau harus coba hamburger. Seratus kali lebih enak dari ini."

Mata Kuroko langsung berbinar-binar? "Benarkah?" Menurutnya, roti sederhana di tangannya ini saja udah sangat nikmat.

"Un. Ada sayur, _mayonnaise_, mustard, saos, keju dan daging sapi superlezat ditumpuk di antara sepasang roti."

"Aku mau!"

"Kalau begitu nanti kubelikan."

Saat itulah tiba-tiba pintu geser gedung olahraga terbuka. Sosok tinggi besar itu tertutup bayangan akibat membelakangi sinar matahari. Kuroko dan Kagami bahkan sampai menghentikan mengunyah dan harus menyipitkan mata.

"Kiyoshi-senpai?"

Dan Teppei melangkah masuk dengan senyum hangatnya. "Yo!" Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kuroko dan mulai menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya. "Riko menyuruhku mengantarkanmu makanan. Tapi tentu saja aku tahu Kagami akan ada di sini, jadi aku membelikan ekstra." Kagami terlihat sangat senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, suara-suara keras apa tadi? Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat melewati lapangan."

Ah, itu juga yang membuat Kagami penasaran. Jika tidak ada yang mem-_bully_ Kuroko, lalu suara apa itu? "Jangan-jangan… dari tadi kau latihan basket, ya?"

Kuroko tak berhenti mengunyah. "Ya. Walaupun aku tidak tahu sudah benar atau tidak."

Tebakan Kagami yang sebenarnya asal, ternyata bersambut baik di luar dugaan, dan itu memberinya ketidakpercayaan tiba-tiba. "Kau? Main basket?" Padahal, seingatnya membuka tutup botol saja ia tidak bisa, apalagi melakukan _shoot_ atau _pass_.

Teppei terkekeh. "Wah, sudah sejauh mana yang kaubisa?" Ia berdiri dan meloncat turun dari panggung drama, memungut salah satu jeruk karet raksasa dengan sebelah tangan besarnya, dan melemparkan itu pada Kuroko yang tanpa persiapan.

Ajaibnya bisa ditangkap dengan mulus.

"Mau main?" tawar Teppei.

Kuroko tak berkutik untuk beberapa saat. Ia malah menatap Kagami dengan mulut penuh roti isi. Kagami tahu apa arti tatapan itu, dan menghabiskan makan siangnya sebelum ikut meloncat turun dan menjawab, "Ayo main. Tenang saja, akan kuajari."

Uluran tangan besar Kagami pun langsung bersambut dengan jemari lentik nan lembut Kuroko.

"Un!"

Permainan pada awalnya hanya lempar-tangkap antara tiga orang, kemudian berubah menjadi ajang perebutan bola, dan semakin lama semakin sengit dengan hasrat membuncah masing-masing orang untuk memasukkan bola ke ring. Kuroko dan Kagami secara insting memilih ring yang sama, sehingga tanpa sadar sudah bahu-membahu mengelabuhi dan mencuri bola dari Teppei. Sang kakak kelas tentu tidak ingin dipermalukan juniornya. Pertahanannya sebagai _center_ ternyata berhasil membuat Kagami kalang kabut. Kagami terdiam sesaat, mencari celah untuk kabur dari penjagaan ketat Teppei.

"Taiga-kun!" Ah, dia hampir melupakan Kuroko! "Larilah ke ring!"

Tanpa pikir panjang bola dioperkan pada Kuroko. Kagami kemudian berlari secepatnya menuruti perintah, sementara Teppei mengejar ke arah bola yang langsung berpindah tangan dengan cepat begitu disentuh Kuroko. Pemuda tinggi itu membeku. Saat ia sadar, Kagami sudah bergelantungan di ring dengan bola yang memantul di lantai.

"Apa itu tadi?" gumamnya, setengah pada diri sendiri.

Kagami mendekat. "Wah, tadi itu apaan? Kayaknya aku dapat operan tiba-tiba, deh. Kuroko, itu kau?" tanyanya, sambilan mengelap peluh yang mengalir di sepanjang leher.

"Iya," jawab Kuroko. "Bagaimana, Taiga-kun?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Suara Kagami naik dua oktaf. Nyali Kuroko langsung menciut. Kalau Kagami menaikkan suaranya, mungkinkah pertanda buruk? Kuroko tidak pernah diteriaki orang sebelumnya. "Tadi itu keren banget!" Senyum sumringah mengembang di wajah sangar itu. Cahaya lampu memendarkan sinarnya pada Kagami, menerangi wajah takjubnya. "Kuroko, kau harus main di pertandingan!"

Yang dipuji bersemu-semu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya hingga tidak ada yang tahu ekspresi apa yang ia buat.

Insting Kagami malah mengatakan kalau Kuroko akan menangis. "E-e-eh?! Apa aku salah?" Ia mulai berpengalaman akan hal ini, tapi tetap saja tidak terbiasa. Apalagi, saat ini ada Teppei bersama mereka. Tidak mungkin Kagami akan memeluk Kuroko lagi jikalau si biru aneh itu menangis.

Teppei malah terkekeh. "Kau tidak berubah." Tangan besarnya terasa hangat saat mendarat di puncak kepala Kuroko. Rasanya sama seperti saat tangan Kagami mengusap kepalanya. "Yah, aku yakin pelatih juga tidak akan keberatan kalau kau memang seberbakat itu." Senyum meyakinkan itu terasa hangat seperti biasa.

"Nggak bisa!" adalah keputusan telak Aida Riko.

Jam pelajaran formal sudah lama selesai, dan sekarang adalah jam bebas para murid untuk melakukan apa yang mereka suka. Bagi anggota tim basket, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah latihan di gedung olahraga. Kesempatan itu digunakan Teppei dan Kagami untuk meminta izin agar Kuroko bisa bermain di _Inter High_.

"Eeh? Kenapa, Riko?" gerutu Teppei. Kagami di sampingnya sependapat dengan mengangguk cepat.

Pelatih wanita itu menggosok pelipisnya. "Mau seperti apapun kalian memohon, kita tentu tidak bisa memasukkan seseorang yang bukan anggota tim, bahkan bukan murid sekolah bersangkutan, untuk bermain di pertandingan resmi. Apalagi _Inter High_."

Alasan yang rasional. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan tadi?

"Setidaknya kita bisa mencoba," Teppei memberi usul.

"Tidak bisa." Riko mendesah keras.

Kagami langsung berpaling pada Kuroko ketika perdebatan semakin memanas. Kuroko pun mengerti arti tatapan itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun," ujarnya. "Pada dasarnya aku juga baru bisa bermain."

"Tapi kau punya bakat."

"Bakat tidak menjamin segalanya." Senyum manis Kuroko mengembang, kedua mata biru itu tampak indah dengan pandangan teduh. Seperti ada sihir tersendiri yang membuat Kagami tidak bisa berpaling dari sosok biru aneh di depannya. "Bisa bermain dengan Taiga-kun saja sudah cukup bagiku. Dan Kiyoshi-san."

Pada akhirnya, walau menentang ide Teppei, Riko tetap memperbolehkan Kuroko bermain sekedar dalam latihan. Ia ingin tahu seberapa kuat tim kuning para junior jika ditambah seorang kuda hitam dengan _pass_ ajaib, seperti yang dikatakan Kagami. Dan ternyata, apa yang diperlihatkan Kuroko jauh melebihi ekspektasinya.

Hawa keberadaannya yang seringan angin membuatnya bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba walau sudah di depan hidung lawan. Bola yang menyentuh tangannya juga langsung lenyap—tahu-tahu sudah ada di genggaman Kagami. Dan di detik-detik terakhir, _shoot_ mengagumkannya dari belakang _three point line_ bukan hanya membuat Kuroko panas-dingin, tapi juga membuat semua orang menahan napas.

Sorakan kagum bersahutan setelah bola memasuki ring dengan indahnya.

Semua orang tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan mereka lihat. Riko dan Hyuuga saja sampai tidak bisa mengatupkan mulut, sementara Teppei tertawa renyah. Perasaan kagum yang bercampur kebahagiaan entah mengapa seperti mengalir di antara mereka.

Sementara sang artis masih berdiri di belakang _three point line_, membatu, ikut terpana dengan lemparan termulus yang pernah ia buat, Kagami tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berlari ke arah Kuroko, memeluk pinggul kecilnya erat, dan mengangkatnya tinggi di udara. "Kau hebat!" serunya, berputar di lantai kayu gedung olahraga.

Tubuhnya yang serasa melayang membuat Kuroko tersadar dari lamunan, dan hal pertama yang benar-benar ia sadari saat itu hanya satu: senyum cerah Kagami. Seolah mentari benar-benar bersinar di belakangnya.

Perasaan hangat dan bahagia yang menggebu-gebu berdetak kencang bersama jantungnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum lebar. Tawanya mengudara, serenyah biskuit gandum di pagi yang sejuk. "Berkat Taiga-kun!" Ia memeluk kepala Kagami untuk menjaga keseimbangan badan, tidak menyadari bahwa sentuhan kecil darinya saja bisa membuat napas pria Leo itu tercekat.

Senyum itulah, yang terus bertahan untuk beberapa menit ke depannya, yang membuat wajah datar itu terlihat begitu hidup, telah membuat seluruh darah Kagami memanas dan berlari ke wajah, hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, tapi pada saat itulah panah merah muda Dewi Cinta menautkan mereka.

Kagami menurunkan Kuroko ketika sadar bahwa seluruh anggota memperhatikan. Anehnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa terganggu dengan adegan ala film India, atau berusaha menghentikannya. Kenyataannya ke-_moe_-an barusan berhasil membuat Riko menyalakan kamera handphone-nya.

Kesampingkan itu. Para anggota yang masih waras mulai mengerumuni dua orang yang masih terlihat sumringah.

"Tadi…" Hyuuga berusaha mencari kata-kata. Ia melirik Izuki.

"Keajaiban yang ajaib! Mengagumkan!" lanjut pemuda bermata sipit itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hyuuga setuju dengan ucapan sang Eagle Eye.

Riko bertanya, "Sebenarnya, apa yang kaulakukan tadi?"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya, tidak banyak yang ia lakukan. Semuanya terjadi seperti sesuatu yang memang seharusnya begitu. Seperti ia memang ditakdirkan untuk si bola karet oranye. "Aku hanya memanfaatkan angin," jawabnya.

Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang Kuroko katakan, tapi tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya juga. Bagi mereka, kehadiran orang tambahan yang misterius itu seolah memberikan keyakinan bahwa sihir ternyata memang ada di zaman modern ini.

.

-:-

.

Latihan selesai tepat jam 6 sore. Riko langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengobrol dengan Kuroko, mengajaknya berkeliling Seirin sambil mentraktirnya soda kaleng. Para senior yang sekarang menginjak kelas 3 mendapat kehormatan untuk menggunakan ruang ganti terlebih dahulu. Suatu kehormatan yang besar, karena biasanya ruang ganti langsung bau keringat begitu keloter pertama selesai. Yang artinya, para adik kelas yang akan menderita.

Empat orang yang dimaksud tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, sebenarnya. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di atas panggung drama, mengobrol dan bercanda. Topik pembicaraan tentu tentang basket, terutama tentang 'keajaiban yang ajaib' yang Kuroko buat. Dan entah bagaimana, orbolan berujung pada sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Tapi, serius, deh, tadi itu mengejutkan banget!" seru Furihata.

Menenggak air mineral sambil mengelap peluh dengan handuk, Kagami membalas, "Orang itu memang penuh kejutan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada berapa 'trik sulap' lagi yang belum dia keluarkan."

"Bukan," sela Furihata. Kagami langsung menoleh, begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. "Tapi caramu menggendong Kuroko."

Kagami menyemburkan minumanya lewat hidung. "Memangnya—" ia terbatuk, "—kenapa?"

"Uum… nggak ada, sih. Cuma heran saja orang sepertimu tiba-tiba berlari dan menggendong seseorang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya saat kita memenangkan pertandingan. Jadi aku berpikir, mungkinkah kau memang punya hubungan istimewa dengannya?"

Hubungan istimewa, huh? Entah kenapa, otak beku Kagami tidak bisa mencernanya secara langsung. "Yah, kalau dibilang sahabat sih, nggak juga, ya. Tapi aku nyaman saja dengannya."

Orbolan beralih bersamaan waktu yang berlalu. Saat akhirnya para junior mendapatkan kesempatan menggunakan ruang ganti, dan Kagami baru saja melepas bajunya, detik itu juga ia ingat percabangan lain dari kata itu. 'Hubungan istimewa'.

Ia berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

.

-:-

-:-

.

Pikiran-pikiran depresif seperti, '_What the hell am I did_?' atau '_Gila! Gue gendong cowok_!' membelit seluruh konsentrasi Kagami dan membuat jalinan memori seperti benang kusut yang terselip di sela-sela otaknya. Ia terus seperti itu untuk beberapa saat, hingga membuat Furihata dkk terpaksa meninggalkannya yang masih belum menyelesaikan sesi ganti pakaian di ruang loker.

Sang Leo duduk di salah satu kursi, mencengkram erat rambut merahnya. Jika menilik ke belakang, jika ia _masih_ waras, seharusnya ia sudah berdepresi ria seperti ini sejak lama. Sejak Kuroko menangis di pelukannya, mungkin? Ah, tidak. Lebih dari itu. Sejak ia mencium Kuroko dengan sengaja.

Tapi, masa CPR dihitung sebagai ciuman?

Argh! Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Alex bahkan bisa terbiasa menciumi orang yang baru ia lihat!

Dan apa-apaan pula jantungnya ini? Kenapa tidak bisa diam sejak Furihata mengungkit-ungkit adegan supermelodramatis itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas? Ia tidak yakin ingin melihat pantulannya di cermin sekarang, karena, yakin deh, pasti akan sangat memalukan melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba berakting aneh dan memiliki perasaan ala perempuan ini. Apa yang biasanya para cewek itu sebut mengenai hal ini, ya? _Crush_? _Fall in love_?

Astaga, jadi ini yang disebut orang-orang sebagai '_fall in love'_? Perasaan campur aduk tak karuan ini? Terlalu semerawut. Kagami bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Sebenarnya sih, lumayan lucu dan menggelitik, karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya. Yang membuat aneh adalah objek perasaannya. Kenapa harus Kuroko? Orang yang baru tiga hari ia kenal. Orang aneh yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berakhir tenggelam di laut berbadai. Orang yang seharusnya bukan menjadi objek cinta pertamanya.

Demi Tuhan, Kuroko laki-laki!

…mungkin. Bukankah ia bilang, ia perempuan?

Kagami memang mendapat beberapa saat depresif yang lumayan membuat jantung meloncat-loncat, tapi ia memiliki janji. Dan seperti halnya janji, harus ditepati. Maka di sinilah mereka, di Maji burger, menghabiskan sekitar tiga jam membicarakan banyak hal sambilan sibuk mengunyah roti isi khas Amerika itu. Kuroko juga mencicipi _vanilla shake_ yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat sedang diisap seorang anak kecil, dan tergila-gila padanya. Rasa manis yang lembut semurni susu sapi di pagi hari. Pemuda biru itu menikmati setiap tetesnya, dan akan minta gelas yang ketiga saat Kagami tiba-tiba sesuatu.

Bukan, bukan tentang perasaannya. Simpan pikiran gila itu untuk nanti. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang sesuatu bernama pentakel di pintu apartemenku, dan kenapa kita tidak boleh tinggal di sana lagi?"

Kuroko menjauhkan sedotan dari bibirnya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, itu adalah lambang iblis, kutukan, pertanda buruk, bencana dan berbagai hal buruk lainnya. Memang terlihat mudah untuk dibuat sembarang orang, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang akan benar-benar menggunakan darah manusia, dan kutukannnya sangat kuat. Biasanya ia melakukan itu untuk menandai rumah mangsa atau musuhnya, dan perlahan-lahan semua hal di dalamnya akan membawa ketidakberuntungan, yang pasti akan berujung pada meninggalnya si tuan rumah jika ia tidak segera pergi. Untung saja kau segera memberitahuku, Kagami-kun, sebelum darah di pintu mengering dan kita tidak bisa lepas dari kesialan."

Seperti biasa, semua yang Kuroko katakan terdengar bagai omong kosong. Tapi setelah segala hal yang mereka lewati, apakah Kagami akan terus menganggapnya angin lalu? "Bagaimana kau tahu sedetail itu?"

"Kebetulan aku tahu siapa yang membuatnya." Sulit dipercaya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis dengan wajah polos seolah tanpa dosa.

Satu-persatu hal _random_ yang telah terjadi selama tiga hari ini mulai tersusun bagai puzel di dalam kepala Kagami. Tapi masih belum cukup. Masih banyak puzel yang kosong. "Jadi, 'dia' yang kaumaksud tadi pagi adalah 'orang itu'?" tanyanya, memastikan analisis. "Kalau begitu, bukannya lebih mudah? Kau tinggal minta saja padanya untuk menghapus tanda kutukan itu."

Kebodohan Kagami memang tidak bisa ditolong.

"Taiga-kun," ujar Kuroko. Pandangannya lurus menatap pemuda dengan alis terbelah itu. "Tidakkah kau tahu, orang yang menciptakan tanda kutukan tidak semudah itu diajak berdamai? Lagipula, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Dan menemuinya sekarang seperti dengan suka-rela masuk ke mulut buaya." Walaupun pada kenyataannya, Daiki lebih menakutkan dari buaya terganas sekalipun. Gadis cantik itu adalah mimpi buruk di antara yang terburuk.

Kagami mengerutkan alis. Penjelasan Kuroko, mau bagaimana pun, masih ambigu. "Kalian bermusuhan?"

"Mungkin hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Inilah pertanyaan yang ditakutkan Kuroko. Cepat atau lambat, Kagami pasti menanyakannya.

"Untuk permulaan, Taiga-kun." Kuroko menghela napas panjang, jantungnya entah bagaimana mulai mengetuk-ngetuk rusuknya. Matanya mengatup sejenak, sebelum membuka dengan tatapan serius yang belum pernah Kagami lihat. "Apakah kau mempercayaiku?"

Benar, Kagami Taiga. Apakah kau mempercayai orang aneh ini?

**.**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**TBC**

**Apa? Daiki nggak ada? *nggak sadar juga* **

**Ngasi tau aja, ada peraturan di FFn yg mengatakan kalau setiap orang cuma bisa ngasih satu review per-chapter. Jadi, yg udah nge-review chap 2 yg salah kemarin dan mau review lagi, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya sebenarnya jg sedih banget pas tahu kalau 8 review isinya cuma pemberitahuan salah chap. *pundung***

**Ohiya, ada yang kesusahan nggak ngebayangin se-amazing apa para fem and male version of Kisedai (terutama Dai-chan)? Kalau ada yang minta, akan saya upload gambar-gambarnya di facebook saya (Minaki Tenma Kazehaya). Kalau nggak, ya nggak…**

**Terakhir, chap 5 baru saya ketik. Nggak yakin bisa update dalam 2 hari seperti yang lain. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau kali ini ada keterlambatan.**

**See you next chap!**

**(Jumat, 21 Maret 2014)  
Love,  
Kodok**


	5. Chapter 5: Love Story

**NOTE: ralat untuk dua chapter yang lalu, 'pentakel' yang bener 'pentagram'. Sumber: Wikipedia. Kata kunci: Pentagram**

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius deh, Satsucchi, kenapa Raja sampai **menciptakan cinta**?"

"Kalau tidak, **aku** tidak mempunyai **pekerjaan**, Ryouta-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5: Love Story**

**.**

Kisah cinta terlarang sudah ada bahkan sebelum manusia dapat mengabadikannya. Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang sangat lama, sangat kuno, tentang cinta sejati, yang sudah terlupakan manusia.

Dimulai dari Artemis, Dewi Perburuan, Hutan, Hewan Liar dan Bulan, yang melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal hingga Zeus mencabut separuh kekuatannya dan merubahnya menjadi manusia. Fisiknya yang sudah tak lagi abadi membuatnya dapat dengan mudah terluka dalam perburuan. Ia meninggal tak lama kemudian, dalam dinginnya malam bersalju saat berburu seekor kijang.

Beberapa abad kemudian, lahirnya seorang gadis cantik bernama Selene tepat di tanggal kematian Artemis. Dengan rambut sebiru langit musim dingin, kulit seputih salju dan bola mata sejernih air yang mengalir, para dewa di Olimpus tidak ada yang meragukan berita bahwa ia merupakan reinkarnasi sisi Dewi Bulan Artemis yang dicabut Zeus.

Apollo, Dewa Matahari yang juga merupakan adik kembar Artemis, pun langsung turun ke bumi, dan tanpa disangka jatuh cinta pada Selene. Ia kemudian memohon kepada Zeus untuk menjadikan Selene abadi agar bisa terus hidup bersamanya. Karena kecantikan Selene, Zeus pun setuju, kemudian memberikannya kekuatan bulan milik Artemis.

Namun sebagaimana sebuah hadiah, terdapat konsekuensi di baliknya. Apollo dilarang menikahi Selene karena kekuatannya yang bertentangan dengan Apollo. Jika Apollo dan Selene bersatu, maka akan mengakibatkan berbagai musibah di bumi dan menyengsarakan manusia. Yang berarti kerja ekstra bagi Zeus.

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Lalu?" ulang Kuroko, menghela napas. "Hal menjadi sulit. Mereka dipaksa menahan diri untuk tidak mengekspresikan cinta mereka. Bahkan, pada dasarnya, mereka dilarang menjalin hubungan. Zeus hanya memperbolehkan Apollo menganggap Selene sebatas adik, tidak lebih. Karena sentuhan kecilnya pada Selene bisa mengakibatkan bulan terbakar. Bisa kaubayangkan, apa yang terjadi saat bulan terbakar, Taiga-kun?"

Sejujurnya, Kagami tidak memiliki sedikit pun bayangan seperti apa ketika satelit bumi menjadi matahari dadakan, dan ia juga tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Aku mengerti kengeriannya," balas Kagami. "Lalu? Bukankah sudah cukup bagi Apollo hanya untuk bersama Selene?—bukankah itu permintaan utamanya?"

"Yah," Kuroko kembali menghela napas. Kali ini sangat panjang, panjaaang, dan sangat berat. Ia kemudian menyeruput _vanilla-shake_ ketiganya sebelum menjawab, "Hal akan menjadi lebih mudah jika memang _hanya_ seperti itu. Hanya tinggal bersama, tanpa ada gejolak asmara yang terkekang."

Kagami memang tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi ia mengerti. Kurang-lebih seperti harus terjebak di rumah penuh burger sementara ia baru saja divonis dokter memiliki alergi daging olahan. Ah, penyiksaan.

"Ah, tunggu."

Kuroko menatap kedua mata merah Kagami.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan ini padaku?"

Kuroko tidak mengerti batasan kata 'bodoh' untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda di hadapannya. Ia mengedip, "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau mempercayaiku?"

"Iya. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Kali ini, Kuroko tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memejamkan mata dan berdoa. "Semoga Athena memberimu kebijaksanaan, Taiga-kun."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

Melihat Kuroko yang kembali tak bereaksi, Kagami melanjutkan acara makannya dengan melumat lambat-lambat burger di dalam mulutnya. Mereka terdiam, dengan suara kunyahan dan seruput dari sedotan yang menemani di setiap detik.

Kuroko menoleh pada jendela besar di samping mereka yang menampakkan jalanan kota saat senja. Melihat warna mentari yang sendu membuat hatinya pilu. Warna jingga itu seperti cinta membara yang perlahan memudar oleh perasaan sedih. Pahit. Entah kenapa warna jeruk itu pahit. "Taiga-kun," ditatapnya lekat-lekat Kagami.

"Hm?"

"Jika saja," Kuroko menelan ludah. Apa yang ada di pikirannya, yang hendak ia keluarkan, apakah memang pantas diucapkan? Itu yang membuatnya ragu. Namun ia tahu, rasa haus jawaban ini tak akan hilang sebelum didapatkan apa yang ia cari. "ada yang ingin melukaiku, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Ah, ti—"

"Tentu saja melindungimu." Kuroko tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Hati dan pandangannya yang sempat lari entah kemana, kini kembali terfokus pada pemuda Leo yang sekarang bersemburat tipis di wajah. Lanjutnya, "Bodoh."

"Wa-walau aku orang asing?"

"Tidur, makan, berlatih, menangis—kau sudah bukan orang asing jika kita sudah melakukan itu bersama-sama."

Perasaan hangat yang tidak ia mengerti darimana asalnya, kembali menjalari dada Kuroko dan menghangatkan pipinya. "Kalau aku menghilang?"

"Aku akan mencarimu."

"Kalau… aku pergi?"

Ada jeda. Detak jantung Kuroko seperti genderang perang. Keringat dingin membasahi tangannya dan sinar mentari sore sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. Namun, ketika ia kembali melihat mata Kagami, sinar itulah yang membuatnya terlihat luar biasa mengagumkan.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Luar biasa keren.

Kuroko menunduk. Awalnya Kagami mengira cowok biru itu akan menangis lagi, atau memuntahkan burger dan _vanilla-shake_-nya dilihat dari caranya memegang perut dan mulut, namun kekehan ringan yang malah didapat.

Ia salah tingkah. "Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya, menyeka air mata, dan dengan wajah masih terbungkus senyum lebar, ia berkata, "Sungguh, aku bersyukur sudah bertemu denganmu, Taiga-kun."

"Ka-kau…" Kagami kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak ke arah jendela, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya namun malah bertatapan dengan bayangan seorang pria yang wajahnya sama merahnya dengan rambutnya. "Aah, kenapa sih kau selalu mengucapkan hal memalukan begitu dengan ringannya?"

Ia kembali terkekeh. "Taiga-kun lucu sekali."

"D-diam!"

.

-:-

-:-

.

Himuro Tatsuya sudah menganggap Kagami sebagai adik kandungnya, begitu pula dengan Alex, yang sudah seperti sosok kakak perempuan. Tunggu. Kakak? sepertinya Alex lebih dari itu. Dia… seperti ibu.

Cara wanita pirang itu memperlakukan mereka persis seperti seorang ibu. Dan seperti kebanyakan ibu, pada kenyataannya, tidak mau mengakui kenyataan bahwa anak-anaknya sudah bukan anak kecil. Sifat itu, yang walau tanpa sepatah kata terlontar, sudah disetujui Himuro dan Kagami bahkan jauh sebelum mereka dewasa.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk mendapat pengakuan verbal tentang perasaan itu.

Pria berambut hitam itu menanti dengan sabar di balkon kamarnya, bersandar di pagar pembatas, sambil menikmati matahari yang perlahan menghilang di cakrawala. Tak lama setelah handphone ia dekatkan ke telinga, suara adiknya kemudian menyapa. "_Ah, Tatsuya_? _Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja akan menelponmu._"

Kenapa malah Kagami yang bicara duluan? "Hm? Ada apa?"

"_Aku berpikir apakah orangtuamu mengizinkanku dan Kuroko menginap lagi di rumahmu. Walau kami tidak tahu sampai kapan_."

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku dulu."

"_Apa_?"

Suara kunyahan terdengar di latar belakang. Himuro menahan tawa. "Ada berita mengejutkan yang kujamin membuatmu tersedak. Jadi habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu dan minumlah. Setelah itu kuberitahu."

Kagami melakukan persis seperti yang diminta. "_Lalu_?"

"Alex akan menikah."

Adiknya tersedak walau tak ada apapun di mulutnya.

"_Kau_—" ia terbatuk. Samar-samar ada suara seseorang yang menawarkan minumannya. Kuroko? "_Apa tadi?"_

"Alex akan menikah."

"_Jangan bercanda_."

"Tidak."

"_Jangan bilang denganmu_."

"Tentu tidak. Dia bahkan tidak menganggapku orang dewasa."

"_Jangan bilang dengan seseorang yang kukenal_."

Himuro terdiam sesaat. "Hmm…" Ia berusaha memancing rasa penasaran adiknya. Ah, seandainya Kagami ada di depannya. Sungguh lucu melihat berjuta ekspresi si Leo itu. "Mungkin. Tergantung apakah kau ingat atau tidak."

"_Cepat katakan padaku, Tatsuya! Jangan membuatku mati penasaran_."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah datang dan akan kuberitahu semuanya. Orangtuaku menginap di hotel, jadi kukira tidak masalah kalau kalian ingin menginap lagi."

"_Hm? Tumben mereka menginap di hotel_."

"Ah, ada ceritanya."

Bagi sebagian hewan, rasa penasaran dapat membunuh mereka. Mungkin itu berlebihan. Tapi rasa penasaran pada sesuatu yang hampir mustahil—pernikahan Alex!—membuat Kagami memasukkan semua burgernya dengan buru-buru ke tas dan langsung menyeret Kuroko.

"Taiga-kun?"

"Kau dengar kan, tadi? Ayo!"

Kuroko penasaran. Siapa si Alex yang membuat Kagami begitu bersemangat ini?

.

-:-

-:-

.

Kagami tidak begitu ingat, tapi ia yakin Tatsuya memang memiliki saudara kandung. Kalau tidak salah kakak laki-laki, dan umurnya jauh lebih tua. Hal yang paling ia ingat tentang kakak laki-laki Tatsuya adalah tumpukan album, foto, dan pigura berisi gambar-gambar para pebasket jalanan dengan berjuta aksi mengagumkan yang jarang diperhatikan mata. Mereka berdua kemudian berakhir dalam tumpukan gambar tersebut, terkagum-kagum seperti halnya anak kecil, dan tertidur bersebelahan saat kakak Tatsuya menemukan mereka di kamarnya.

"Mereka bertemu tiga bulan lalu di Kyoto," ujar Himuro, berjalan memandu menuju ruang tengah yang Kuroko ingat sebagai ruangan luas berdinding putih dengan tiga sofa panjang berwarna ungu tua, sebuah meja kecil dan TV. Ketiganya duduk berhadapan.

"Saat itu kakakku melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa—menjadi fotografer khusus basket jalanan untuk majalah basket Amerika—dan pergi ke Kyoto untuk mendokumentasikan sisi lain basket di kalangan anak muda yang masih kental budaya Asia. Secara kebetulan ia bertemu Alex, yang saat itu dalam perjalanan keliling Jepang, dan langsung teringat bahwa ia adalah mantan pelatihku. Mereka mengobrol, minum kopi dan bermain basket. Begitu terus selama tiga hari sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke daerah lain. Karena Alex tidak punya tujuan pasti, ia jadi mengikuti kakakku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, tapi saat mereka tiba di Tokyo empat hari lalu, mereka terlihat begitu lengket seperti permen karet dan sepatu dan berkata akan menikah. Itulah mengapa orangtuaku buru-buru pulang ke Jepang dan memilih menginap di hotel, untuk mempersiapkan segala hal, katanya."

"Oh, begitu," Kagami mengangguk. "Yah, setidaknya dia tidak menikah dengan perempuan atau anak kecil." Pemuda yang lahir pada hari kedua di bulan Agustus itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap penjuru ruangan. Pigura-pigura mini dengan berbagai foto bertema basket, bersanding rapi dengan sebuah pigura besar berbingkai kayu dengan cat putih. Di dalamnya ada Tatsuya kecil, kakaknya, beserta kedua orangtua mereka, tersenyum kepada kamera dan terlihat bahagia.

Ah, perasaan itu muncul lagi. Dingin dan perih entah kenapa selalu hadir setiap Kagami melihat foto keluarga ini. Padahal tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja di rumahnya tidak ada benda seperti itu.

Kuroko menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika pandangan Kagami tidak kunjung kembali pada Himuro sebagai pencerita. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah kepala Kagami, dan tersadar apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Keluarga yang bahagia,ya. Aku iri, Himuro-san."

Senyum hangat Kuroko adalah hal pertama yang Himuro tangkap ketika menoleh. "Eh?" Hal kedua adalah ekspresi getir adiknya. Ia rasa ia mengerti. "Sebentar lagi, akan ada foto baru dengan Alex di dalamnya." Suatu kenyataan yang tidak bisa dihindari. Tidak bisakah Himuro tidak mengatakannya? Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Kagami jengkel. "Jika Alex masuk, berarti Taiga juga. Kuroko-kun juga."

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan, dengan tatapan tidak mengerti yang sungguh polos.

"Seharusnya memang ada Taiga dari dulu," tambah Himuro. Matanya kirinya yang tak tertutup poni menyipit seiring senyum hangatnya yang melebar. "Dan karena Kuroko-kun juga sudah seperti adikku, maka kalian juga akan dihitung dalam keluarga."

Kuroko terkesiap. "E-eh? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu. Touya-_niisan_ pasti tidak keberatan."

"Masalahnya adalah orangtuamu, bukan dia," timpal Kagami.

Himuro masih bertahan dengan senyum hangatnya. "Aku yakin mereka juga sama."

Tidak dianggap orang asing sudah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan bagi Kuroko, apalagi mendapat sebuah keluarga. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan semua anggota 'keluarga'nya, dengan begitu perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya ini tak kunjung menghilang bersama waktu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Alex-san seperti apa?"

Wanita yang amat cantik, berambut pirang dengan mata seindah langit musim panas itu tengah berdiri di depan cermin setinggi tubuhnya, mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang indah, dan menoleh ketika Himuro, Kagami dan Kuroko memasuki kamar hotelnya satu jam sebelum upacara pernikahan dimulai.

Kuroko tertegun. '_Ternyata ada banyak manusia yang secantik dewi_,' pikirnya.

Kagami dan Himuro mungkin memikirkan hal yang sama karena membeku bagitu melihat 'ibu' mereka.

"Ah, Tatsuya, Taiga!" serunya, tersenyum lebar lewat cermin. Seorang wanita berdecak kesal ketika Alex berusaha untuk menoleh karena helaian-helaian emas itu kembali berpindah dari posisi seharusnya.

Himuro berjalan mendekat. Diperhatikannya rupa menawan Alex dengan rambut yang tersanggul rapi berhias bunga-bunga. Tidak perlu kata-kata. Senyum menawan pemuda tampan itu sudah menunjukkan kekagumannya pada sang pelatih.

"Mana kacamatamu?" tanya Kagami. Di sampingnya ada Kuroko yang belum berhenti terpana.

"Pada dasarnya kacamata itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin kupakai, jadi tentu akan kulepas di acara yang sangat berarti bagi hidupku ini. Tenang, aku pakai lensa kontak, kok."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan ambigu Himuro membuat Alex menoleh. "Hm?"

"Dengan keputusan ini." Mata kelam itu menatap serius. "Aku mengenalmu sebagai orang yang suka berubah-ubah, Alex. Apakah kau yakin akan tahan di dalam komitmen sakral ini?"

Alex tahu bahwa Himuro menanyakan itu karena lebih mencemaskan dirinya dibanding sang kakak. Dan ia juga tahu, Kagami juga akan menanyakan hal yang sama cepat atau lambat. "Iya. Bukan keputusan termudah, memang. Aku juga sempat ragu ketika Touya melamarku. Tapi senyumnya itu, sorot mata itu yang sama denganmu, yang membuatku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" Pertanyaan itu bukan dari Himuro atau Kagami, tapi Kuroko, yang notabene sebelumnya belum pernah bertemu Alex. Tapi, mereka keluarga, kan? Jadi tidak masalah kan, jika menanyakan itu? "Alexandra-san," lanjutnya, menelan ludah.

Wanita cantik itu malah tersenyum hangat. "Alex saja." Ia menepuk kepala Kuroko. "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti jawabannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Sepasang manik biru muda itu menatap di kejauhan, dengan pandangan teduh yang diam-diam mengarah pada fotonya dan Touya saat pertama kali bertemu. Bukan di Kyoto, tapi California, saat Kagami dan Himuro sedang berkemah musim panas. Touya datang ke lapangan basket tempat adiknya sering berlatih untuk menyampaikan hal itu, dan tanpa disangka malah berhadapan dengan mantan pemain WNBA legendaris yang begitu ia kagumi. Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan hari bersama dengan bermain basket dan jalan-jalan, sambil sesekali berfoto di kamera Touya.

Dalam gambar itu, Alex dan seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat mirip Himuro, tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera yang seperti begitu dekat dengan wajah mereka, bersama langit biru tak berujung dan samudra berkilauan sebagai latar belakang. Hmm, harusnya Himuro menyadari arti dari gambar itu lebih cepat.

"Yeah, tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kagami sama sekali tidak mendapat bayangan dari arti kalimat Alex. Kemudian ia memerah. "Jika sesuatu yang berbau seks, jangan katakan."

Alex tertawa selebar-lebarnya hingga _hairstylist_ yang berdiri di belakangnya kembali kerepotan mengatur tatanan bunga di sanggul Alex. "Bukan, Bocah. Itu seperti, uum, aku_… I-I just woke up, and knew_."

Himuro sama tidak mengertinya. Seharusnya ada kamus tentang perasaan perempuan. "_Knew what_?"

"_What I never sure about before. Knew that, on one way or another, I finally found a man who can make me think, 'Ah, that's _him!'."

Himuro masih tidak begitu mengerti, tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan bayangannya. "Oke. Aku harus mencari Kakakku." Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo, Taiga, Kuroko-kun."

Kagami berhenti di depan pintu sebelum mengikuti langkah Himuro, ia menoleh, "Setidaknya yakinkan juga dirimu untuk berhenti menciumi orang sembarangan."

Alex terkekeh. "Yang itu aku tidak tahu."

.

-:-

.

Hari itu bukan hanya Alex yang tampil menawan. Tapi Kagami, yang sebenarnya hanya tamu, juga berusaha tampil sedikit tidak biasa dengan blus merah marun yang begitu rapi hingga tidak seperti kepribadiannya. Himuro, di lain sisi, terlihat begitu natural mengenakan blus putih di dalam jas hitam yang terlihat mahal. Di kantong jasnya tersemat setangkai bunga lili putih, yang juga terdapat di kantong jas putih Touya. Kakak-beradik itu terlihat, dengan agak menyebalkan, begitu menawan dan sempurna, hingga Kagami tidak tahu apakah memang ada laki-laki lain yang lebih menyilaukan dibanding mereka.

Hingga Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar hotel Touya.

"Wow…" Kalimat itu tidak bisa tertahan di dalam mulut. Duo Himuro menyuarakan itu terang-terangan sementara Kagami masih memiliki akal untuk menyimpannya di dalam hati.

Kuroko melangkah mendekat. Diperhatikan secara intensif oleh tiga pria membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Ia menunduk untuk melihat dirinya sendiri, mencari kesalahan. Apakah ia memang tidak cocok mengenakan pakaian laki-laki? "Ada yang salah?"

"T-tidak." Kagami berpaling.

"Itu cocok denganmu, Kuroko-kun," Himuro tersenyum, bangga pada pakaian pilihannya sendiri. Sejak sebelum berangkat, hanya Kuroko yang masih mengenakan pakaian kasual karena Himuro dan Kagami tentu tidak memiliki setelan jas dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Jadi, ketika mereka sampai di kamar Touya, Himuro meminta pada _designer_ yang menangani pakaian kakaknya untuk membawakan beberapa stel tuxedo dengan ukuran paling kecil.

Dan yang dipilihnya adalah jas berwarna putih dengan blus biru muda.

Touya melemparkan jas hitamnya pada Kagami. "Kau juga berdandanlah."

Upacara pernikahan dimulai tepat jam 10 pagi. Semua tamu sudah berdatangan, duduk rapi di bangku-bangku panjang yang dihias kain-kain panjang berwarna putih dan tumpukan bunga lili segar bersama daunnya. Di atas mimbar sudah menanti bersama sang pendeta adalah mempelai pria, Himuro Touya, pemuda 27 tahun yang sangat tampan, dengan rupa mirip adiknya namun terlihat lebih dewasa, poni hitam yang tersingkap rapi ke atas, senyum hangat, postur tinggi ramping yang sama, dan stelan tuxedo putih yang terlihat berkilau.

Pintu gereja terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Alexandra Garcia dengan gaun putih panjang yang memperlihatkan pundaknya. Ia terlihat begitu cantik tanpa kacamata merah jambu. Di genggaman sarung tangan sutra itu ada sebuket bunga lili putih yang tertata melingkar. Rambut emasnya berkilauan saat sinar mentari yang menyusup dari jendela menerpanya saat ia berjalan di karpet beludru merah. Dan mata birunya yang berkilauan menandakan bahwa Happiness Meter tidak dapat mengukur kebahagiaannya.

Wanita 26 tahun itu berjalan lambat-lambat, tidak mau terjatuh atau menginjak gaunnya sendiri, karena tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi yang membuat tubuhnya semakin menjulang. Ia menemukan dua murid kesayangannya duduk bersebelahan di bangku sisi kanan paling depan, bersama seorang anak berwarna biru yang tadi ikut masuk ke kamar hotelnya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum, pandangan mata mengikuti gerakan Alex yang perlahan menuju mimbar.

Saat ia sampai di altar dan menggenggam tangan Touya, senyum keduanya mengembang. Semua tamu undangan tertegun untuk beberapa saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat serasi. Alex dan Touya menoleh ke sisi kiri, dimana kedua orangtua Touya duduk bersebelahan dengan nenek dan saudara perempuan Alex, yang tampak sama bahagianya dengan para mempelai.

Pendeta pun memulai acara utama dengan kata-kata pembuka. Kemudian ia mengucapkan sumpah yang diikuti oleh mempelai pria.

Touya, sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Alex, menatap lekat-lekat calon istrinya dan berujar, "Saya, Himuro Touya, menyambut engkau, Alexandra Garcia, sebagai istriku, dan berjanji bahwa saya akan tetap setia kepadamu dalam susah dan senang, untung dan malang, bahwa saya akan memelihara engkau sebagai sumpah setia cintaku padamu. Selamanya, hingga waktu berhenti dan maut memisahkan kita."

Sumpah yang sama dilantunkan Alex dengan lancar, menggenggam erat tangan Touya, dan menatap dua manik onix yang berkilau seindah permata. Mereka kemudian bertukar cincin perunggu dengan bentuk sederhana, kembali bertatapan, dan menutup acara utama dengan ciuman manis setelah dipersilahkan pendeta.

Ciuman itu, walau Kagami tidak mau mengakuinya, telah mengubah sudut pandangnya tentang ciuman sebagai pertunjukan dan penyalur nafsu semata. Telah menggerakkan hatinya, dan sadar bahwa cinta sejati memang ada. Bahwa arti dari dua pasang bibir yang bertemu dan melumat itu adalah berbagi jiwa dan raga, kepercayaan, takdir, dan semuanya. Benar-benar sakral dan indah.

Kuroko juga memikirkan hal yang sama, bahkan dua kali lebih terkagum-kagum, dengan pipi bersemu merah, mata biru yang berbinar dan mulut yang menganga, tanpa sadar meremas tangan kanan Kagami.

Kagami menoleh. Ekspresi Kuroko membuatnya enggan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Kedua mempelai kemudian melepas ciuman mereka dan bertatapan, tersenyum, dan membicarakan sesuatu. Pendeta memberi isyarat kepada para tamu untuk berdiri karena acara yang paling seru akan dimulai—melempar buket bunga. Alex bersiap-siap dengan memunggungi para tamu, Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi tetap ikut berdiri, dan Himuro berkata, "Kuroko-kun, coba tunjukkan kedua tanganmu."

"Seperti ini?"

Dan tiba-tiba seikat bunga lili yang tadi Alex pegang, jatuh tepat ke pelukan pemuda biru muda yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Para wanita yang sempat antusias jadi menghela kecewa, namun kemudian bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko bertanya, "Ada apa ini?" Pandangannya bergantian pada Kagami dan Himuro.

"Artinya kau akan menikah," ujar Himuro, tersenyum lebar.

Pandangan Kuroko langsung beralih pada Kagami, entah kenapa. Sang Leo hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya. "Selamat."

Hm. Apakah Kuroko akan benar-benar menikah? Tapi… dengan siapa?

.

-:-

.

Jika Kuroko mempunyai waktu untuk lebih menggali memorinya, maka ia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan jawabannya. Sebelum jatuh ke bumi, pernikahannya dengan Akashi-kun memang telah terencana, hampir terlaksana, namun tertunda karena ia harus meninggalkan khayangan. Itu berarti, jika ia kembali, maka tidak perlu menebak-nebak lagi siapa yang akan menjadi suaminya.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia ragu? Hatinya seolah mulai berpaling dari Akashi.

Touya dan Alex masih harus membicarakan beberapa hal dengan pendeta beserta wali-wali mereka di dalam, dan Himuro, yang tidak tertarik, mengajak Kagami dan Kuroko pergi mencari makanan.

Mereka berjalan keluar gereja bersamaan dengan puluhan tamu undangan. Kuroko masih menunduk, mengagumi tumpukan bunga lili putih yang sekarang menjadi miliknya sementara Himuro dan Kagami mengobrol tentang makanan. Di tengah keramaian itu, saat menegakkan lehernya, kedua mata biru Kuroko menangkap sosok yang tidak asing, mencolok di tengah manusia berambut gelap dengan rambut merah membara, jas putih dan senyum menghipnotis yang tidak asing.

Kuroko tidak mempercayai matanya. Tangannya tiba-tiba basah oleh keringat dan suaranya entah kenapa bergetar saat mengucap sebuah nama. "Aka… Akashi-kun?"

Kagami langsung menoleh pada Kuroko.

Para undangan berangsur-angsur pergi, menyisakan seorang pria tampan yang berjalan ringan ke arah tangga gereja, tempat Kuroko terpaku bersama Kagami dan Himuro di sampingnya. Dua mata yang berbeda warna itu terlihat menakjubkan dalam ekspresi tenang sang empunya.

Ujarnya, "Ternyata kau di sini, Selene."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**Mitologi dan segala pernak-perniknya, hampir 98% karangan saya. Which mean, jika ingin tahu mitologi yang sebenarnya, silahkan cek Wikibuku Bahasa Indonesia. Saya nggak mau ngambil mitologi asli karena rada ilfil sama cowok-cowoknya (the Gods). Karena, kalau nggak playboy berat, pasti punya masalah sama kepribadian. **

**Makanya, cerita 'Apollo dan Selene' juga karangan saya.**

**Dan Touya… bayangkan saja Himuro kalau poninya tersingkap ke atas.**

**Satu pemberitahuan lagi, berhubung minggu depan saya US, jadi chapter depan akan lebih terlambat (sekitar satu atau dua minggu, mungkin?). Selain itu, mungkin jadwal penerbitan untuk chapter-chapter selanjutkan akan tetap berada di akhir minggu. Saya benar-benar harus mengurangi berbagai macam 'ekstasi' yang dapat menghancurkan otak saya. Ugh, ujian, ujian.**

**(Sabtu, 29 Maret 2014)  
Love,  
Kodok**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fire

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Satsucchi, tidakkah kaupikir beberapa teman kita terlalu **ambisius**?"

"Yang jelas **Raja tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa arti**, Ryouta-kun."

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6: The Fire**

**.**

"Ternyata kau di sini, Selene."

Langkah kaki itu terdengar seringan angin di atas aspal jalan yang dingin. Dan walaupun udara menguap di sekitarnya, tapi senyum dan sorot mata itu, entah kenapa, sama dinginnya dengan hari-hari di awal musim semi. Senyum yang melengkung tinggi hampir menyentuh mata, terlihat begitu rindu, namun di saat yang sama dapat menaikkan bulu roma. Psikopat.

Kuroko ingin sekali menghambur dalam pelukan pemuda itu, namun di detik ia akan melempar buket bunga di tangannya, ia tersadar bahwa keinginan naïf itu tidak mungkin. Selain itu, langkahnya juga terhenti oleh genggaman erat Kagami di lengannya.

"Siapa itu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menoleh dan menemukan ekspresi yang lebih dingin dan kaku pada Kagami. Setiap kata yang ia lontarkan sama tajamnya dengan sorot mata membara ruby kelam itu. Dan genggaman tangan itu, Kuroko ingin sekali meneriakinya, semakin erat di setiap detik.

Kagami sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Nama superior yang sering ia dengar itu membuatnya begitu penasaran, dan kini, di depan matanya langsung, telah berdiri orang yang membuat dunia Kuroko seperti terus berevolusi mengelilinginya. Mana mungkin ia bisa diam saja, termasuk membiarkan Kuroko pergi tanpa menjelaskan apa pun. Jadi, genggamannya pada lengan Kuroko ini seperti reflek saat memasuki _zone—y_ang tidak bisa dicegah, tanpa ada keinginan untuk mengendurkannya barang sedikit pun.

Himuro, di lain sisi, memilih diam karena tidak mengerti.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu," pria bersurai merah membara itu berujar. Tatapannya berubah marah pada Kagami. Tanyanya pada Kuroko, "Siapa dia, Selene?"

"A-Akashi-kun…" Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pertama, untuk berbicara dengan Akashi yang tidak suka diduakan, ia harus melepaskan cengkeraman Kagami pada lengannya dulu, namun di sisi lain, ada pula keinginan dalam dirinya untuk membiarkan tangan besar nan hangat itu terus meraihnya. Konflik batin ini membuat pelipisnya dibanjiri keringat dingin. Apalagi, karena satu dan sekian alasan, aura di antara Kagami dan Akashi terasa mencekam. "Ini Taiga-kun. Kagami Taiga-kun. Dia yang merawatku selama ini."

"Merawat?" Pria tampan yang disebut 'Akashi-kun' itu terkekeh. "Jadi, dia hanya pengasuh? Aku kira dia _pacar barumu_." Cara Akashi menyebut 'pacar barumu', entah kenapa terdengar sangat menghina, penuh dengan penekanan, dan langsung membuat Kagami naik pitam.

"Aku bukan perawatnya." Kagami mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat. Kedua alis itu menekuk tajam. "Aku _memang_ pacar barunya."

Sudah dikatakan, kan? Kagami tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan. Kuroko saja sampai menoleh kaget dan Himuro merasa harus mengunjungi dokter THT secepat mungkin.

"Dan apa-apaan kau?" lanjut Kagami, "Muncul tiba-tiba dan terus memanggil Kuroko dengan 'Selene'. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kalau kau bisa membuat Kuroko berlari ke arahmu, berarti kau bukan seseorang yang bisa diremehkan."

"Pintar." Akashi tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. "Karena aku akan mengambil pacar_ku_ kembali."

Ia hanya memajukan salah satu kakinya, namun dalam sekejap mata sudah ada di depan Kuroko. Kedua tangan pucat itu terangkat dan hendak merengkuh erat kepala berambut biru, namun kewarasan menahannya tetap melayang di udara, terasa kaku dengan rasa gatal ingin menyentuh Kuroko. Ujar Akashi, dengan mata terpejam dan kening hampir bersentuhan, "Ayo kita pulang, Selene."

Ada pancaran cahaya merah sekilas yang keluar dari telapak tangannya, dan seketika itu pula rambut Kuroko memanjang dan seperti jatuh bergelantungan hingga punggung. Sinar mentari mengaburkan mata saat percikan-percikan air melayang bersamaan dengan rambut biru Kuroko yang perlahan berubah menjadi aliran-aliran air. Kuroko terkesiap, mundur selangkah dan seperti tidak sanggup lagi menginjak bumi saat dirasakan tubuhnya menyusut, hingga jas ukuran terkecil ini seperti piayam dua ukuran lebih besar di tubuhnya.

Kagami, yang masih menggenggam lengan kurus itu, tentu adalah orang yang paling terkejut setelah Kuroko. Jika saja ia melepaskan tangannya, Kuroko pasti akan jatuh terduduk di tangga gereja yang keras.

Serunya, mengeratkan jemari, "Kuroko!"

Kedua kaki Kuroko seolah mati rasa, lututnya lemas dan bergetar setiap kali ia berusaha berdiri. Himuro menggerakkan dirinya setelah terdiam beberapa saat dan ikut menghampiri Kuroko, memegang pundaknya dan memperhatikan wajah pucat yang dibanjiri keringat itu. Dari sepasang bibir yang memerah, kepulan-kepulan uap membumbung di udara. Namun yang paling menyita perhatian Himuro adalah wajah Kuroko yang membulat dan matanya yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Jantungnya berdetak keras bersamaan dengan rasa tidak percaya dan ketakutan aneh yang menghampiri. Ujar Himuro, dengan hati-hati, "Kau… perempuan?"

Kemudian Kagami ikut menyadari hal itu, dan yang selanjutnya tidak bisa terhindari, adalah tatapan benci dan geraman marahnya pada Akashi. "Sialan! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Mata emas itu berkilat saat terkekeh, "Lucu sekali. Tentu jika ingin membawanya kembali ke Khayangan, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah mengembalikannya ke wujud semula. _Pacarmu_ tidak memberitahu?"

Kagami berpaling pada Kuroko.

"Aku… baru saja akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Ah, entah kenapa Akashi benci jika Kuroko begitu berusaha untuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada orang lain.

"Selene!" Semua mata kembali beralih pada Akashi. Udara di sekelilingnya mulai menguap. Satu tangan pucat itu terulur rendah, menanti balasan walau ia sadar Kuroko tidak mungkin bisa menyentuh kulitnya. Setidaknya baju manusia ini masih bisa menjadi sekat di antara kulit mereka. Ia mengatur napasnya, membuang jauh-jauh ego untuk berteriak karena bukan begitu caranya mengajak perempuan. "Ayo kita pulang," ujarnya, selembut mungkin, dengan suara yang sangat berbeda dengan beberapa saat lalu. Kagami tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya.

Kuroko, yang selalu sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap di bumi jika sudah mendapatkan wujud aslinya lagi, perlahan mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menyambut tangan Akashi. Namun Kagami menyentak lengan kanannya, dan sekuat tenaga meremas tangan Akashi yang terulur.

"Jangan bercanda," geram Kagami, "Mana mungkin dia pulang dengan bajingan yang membuangnya." Seringai menghina kemudian melengkung tinggi, sengaja mengeluarkan sisi lainnya yang tumbuh di lingkungan keras Amerika. Begini-begini, masalah hina-menghina atau adu otot bukan hal baru baginya.

Di luar dugaan, tidak ada raut kesakitan di wajah Akashi. Balasnya, "Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman, Tuan." Ia menangkis genggaman Kagami dalam sekali tebas dan langsung meraih tangan Kuroko tanpa berpikir. Ia berbalik, berjalan cepat sambil menahan amarah. "Sekarang kupastikan kau pulang, Selene."

Jerit kesakitan Kuroko terdengar dan ia reflek menghentak tangan Akashi. Tubuh lemah itu kembali tersungkur di tanah, kali ini memegangi tangan kanannya yang melepuh.

Waktu seolah berhenti bagi Akashi ketika Kagami dan Himuro dengan panik mendatangi Kuroko. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ditolak, dan ia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini rasanya.

Wajah Kuroko yang terlihat begitu kesakitan, dan luka bakar yang melepuhkan kulitnya dan menampakkan otot-otot merah, membuat Kagami mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia berdiri, dengan aura membunuh yang sama seperti yang pernah Kuroko lihat pada para penghuni Dunia Bawah.

"Taiga-kun!"

Namun terlambat. Kagami tidak bisa lagi menahan tinjunya untuk melayang. Akashi terhuyung mundur dua langkah dan tersungkur, memegangi pipinya yang perlahan terasa sakit.

"Diam kau, Kuroko!" seru Kagami, mengepalkan tinju. Bagi Kuroko, yang bisa terlihat dari sosok tinggi Kagami yang membelakanginya adalah punggu besar dan bidang yang naik turun, berpacu dengan napas yang menguap di dinginnya awal musim semi, bersamaan dengan sinar mentari yang berpendar di sekitarnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan, akan melindungimu, Bodoh!"

Kuroko hendak berteriak, menjelaskan bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahpahaman seperti yang Akashi bilang, namun Himuro, yang sebenarnya juga tidak tahu apa-apa, mengandalkan instingnya untuk menepuk punggung Kuroko dan berkata, "Percuma. Apa pun yang kaukatakan tidak akan berpengaruh pada orang bodoh yang marah."

Benar saja. Begitu Akashi sanggup berdiri tegak, Kagami melancarkan tinjunya lagi.

Kali ini Akashi terlalu marah untuk dianggap akan jatuh ke perangkap yang sama dua kali. Ia tahu Kagami akan kembali mengincar wajahnya, jadi ia merendahkan tubuh, dan dengan sekali tendang, berhasil menjatuhkan Kagami dan mematahkan tulang keringnya. Teriakan nyilu itu terdengar seperti simfoni kemenangan yang indah.

"Kau tahu," Akashi membungkuk dan meraih kerah Kagami, mengangkatnya setinggi mungkin hingga dapat sejajar dengan pandangan matanya, "kau sudah membuatku marah."

Kobaran api tiba-tiba menyala di kedua tangan pucat yang hampir mencekik Kagami, perlahan menjalar di lengannya, hingga dengan sekali kedipan mata sudah membakar rambut merah Akashi. Kedua mata itu berkilat marah. Hawa di sekitar mereka tidak bisa lagi digolongkan sebagai musim semi.

Kagami merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa saat lidah-lidah api dengan nakal menjilati kerah baju dan leher hingga dagu. Jeritannya kembali tidak bisa tertahan, membuat Kuroko bergidik ngeri dan di satu sisi malah mengeratkan cengkraman Akashi.

"Sudah cukup, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terus duduk diam seperti perempuan. Lagipula, cengkraman putus asa Himuro di pundaknya mulai basah dengan keringat. Ia berusaha bangkit dan berlari walau terhuyung, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah Akashi untuk menjauhkan pria itu dari atas tubuh Kagami. Serunya, setelah mendekat ke arah Kagami, "Aku mohon hentikan!"

Pandangan tiga orang lainnya langsung terarah pada Kuroko. Namun yang paling terkejut, paling terluka dengan ekspresi kecewa yang mendalam, mungkin hanya Akashi. Tidak pernah dilihatnya sepasang mata biru jernih Kuroko berair dan berkilat marah di saat yang sama, di atas semua itu, untuk orang lain. Ia kemudian berdiri, terpaku, menunduk, namun sejurus kemudian terkekeh lagi. "Sekarang aku mengerti," ujarnya, menatap Kuroko. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang menangkap apa yang Akashi katakan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, serak, terdengar putus asa. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi serasa jantungnya perlahan retak dan hancur, seperti ada yang menghantamnya dengan martil dari dalam. Serpihan-serpihan kaca itu melukai hatinya yang kini terasa sakit.

"Kau lebih memilih manusia itu daripada _pacar_mu—siapa yang tidak marah? Tentu tidak akan ada yang mau menikah dengan seseorang yang terlalu buta untuk memilih bahkan diantara mahakarya dan ketidaksempurnaan. Aku kecewa padamu, Selene. Semoga Artemis mengampuni jiwa malangmu."

Api merah yang membutakan mata kemudian semakin besar membara di seluruh tubuh Akashi. Kedua kakinya perlahan mendekat pada Kagami, dan tangan pucat itu kali ini mencengkram erat lehernya dengan satu tangan, mengangkatnya tinggi hingga Kagami tidak lagi bisa menginjak tanah. "Dan kau, yang tanpa tahu malu telah merebut Selene, harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku untuk mencintainya!"

"Taiga!" Himuro hendak menerjang untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat cahaya merah tiba-tiba terpancar dari tanah tempat Akashi berpijak. Lingkaran api tercipta tepat di bawah kaki Akashi, mengelilinginya dan Kagami yang hampir kehilangan napas. Dan dalam sekejap, lidah-lidah api itu semakin besar dan liar, menjulang tinggi hingga menutupi keduanya seperti tirai.

Jika saja ia bisa berdiri, atau setidaknya terbiasa dengan kekuatannya lagi, Kuroko sudah pasti memadamkan api Akashi dengan kekuatannya. Namun kenyataannya ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk berteriak. "Tolong hentikan, Akashi-kun…" lirihnya, hampir tidak terdengar. Air mata kini tak dapat lagi tertahan.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk api yang muncul dari tanah padam dan Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya, setelah seberkas sinar merah memancar dari balik tirai api. Kagami jatuh tersungkur, terbatuk hebat hingga memuntahkan darah. Luka bakar terbuka di lehernya mengeluarkan bau gosong yang menyengat.

Tangis pun pecah dari bibir mungil Kuroko. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia berusaha berseru, "Apa yang kaulakukan, Akashi-kun?"

Pemuda, yang sudah melepas kostum manusianya dan kembali pada wujud Apollo, Dewa Matahari, hanya melirik Kuroko dari sudut matanya. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Jika ingin mencintaimu, dia harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama. Bahkan Daiki pun begitu."

"Ja-jangan bilang…"

"Aku yang menjatuhkan Daiki dari Khayangan," ujar Akashi, "Dan untuknya," tatapan itu berpaling pada Kagami yang masih tersungkur di tanah, terlihat begitu mengenaskan walau Himuro sudah berkali-kali meneriakkan kata penenang di telinganya. "aku memberikannya sebagian kekuatanku."

"Selene," Akashi kemudian berjongkok tepat di hadapan Kuroko, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyeka air mata di pipi pucat itu, walau hanya gerakan tak tersentuh. "Satu hal yang tidak boleh kaulupakan adalah aku selalu mencintaimu. Itu adalah fakta yang _tidak akan_ berubah. Mungkin kali ini aku marah, tapi mungkin besok aku memaafkanmu. Beri aku waktu, Sayang. Begitu pula aku akan memberimu waktu untuk menetapkan hatimu."

Akashi kemudian berdiri dan mundur selangkah. "Setelah kau memutuskan, datanglah padaku."

Kobaran api lagi-lagi muncul dari bawah kaki Akashi dan melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok pria tampan itu kemudian menghilang, bersamaan dengan percikan-percikan api yang padam di udara.

Kuroko tersadar dan langsung beralih kepada Kagami. Ia berusaha berdiri, namun kakinya seolah terlalu lembek bahkan untuk merangkak. "Taiga-kun!" Rasa sakit di telapak tangan dan nyilu di seluruh tubuhnya memang hampir membuatnya gila, namun setelah ia melihat keadaan Kagami, ia merasa bahwa semua rasa sakit yang pernah ia rasakan tidak ada artinya. Bahkan Himuro, pria tertenang yang pernah ia temui, menangis tersedu di samping Kagami yang tak sadarkan diri.

"A-aku akan telepon ambulan!" Himuro dengan panik meraih handphone dan terus mengulang memencet nomor karena jarinya bergetar. Dan saat ia berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang saluran pun, isakannya masih tidak bisa tertahan.

Kuroko sendiri tak melepaskan matanya dari Kagami. Didekat kepala pemuda Leo itu ada genangan darah dari muntahannya. Napasnya tercekat dan pendek-pendek, dan luka di lehernya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Di mana Kagami yang tangguh dan baik? Sosok sekarat ini sama sekali bukan sepertinya.

Air mata pun menyatu dengan keringat dan rambut Kuroko, mengalir di sepanjang lengan yang terulur pada luka Kagami. Perlahan, aliran-aliran air itu masuk ke dalam serat-serat otot yang terbuka dan menyembuhkan lukanya. Walau Kagami beberapa kali mengerang, namun Kuroko sadar bahwa inilah pengobatan yang terbaik.

Himuro kelabakan mencari nama lokasi mereka sekarang. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri namun tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menunjukkan di mana ia berada. Ia menoleh lagi pada adiknya yang sekarat, dan terkejut manakala disadarinya bahwa luka itu perlahan menutup.

Kuroko kemudian mengerahkan aliran-aliran airnya untuk menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kagami dan membalutnya seperti selimut. Uap panas mengudara bersamaan dengan luka-lukanya yang menutup. Dan walaupun belum berhenti terisak, Himuro tahu, bahwa Kuroko akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kagami.

Ia kembali pada telepon. "Maaf. Sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja." Dan telepon ditutup. "Kuroko…-kun." Himuro tidak yakin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengganti cara memanggilnya dengan '-chan', tapi sepertinya Kuroko sama sekali tidak masalah.

Gadis berambut air, yang masih mengenakan blus biru, serta jas dan celana putih itu, menoleh pada pemuda yang terlihat paling rapi di antara mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana?" Satu kata. Tapi Kuroko tidak membutuhkan kalimat tambahan untuk menangkap semua maksudnya.

"Taiga-kun akan baik-baik saja." Kalimat yang paling ingin didengar Himuro itulah yang langsung membuatnya melepas napas lega. "Hanya saja aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia tak sadarkan diri." Kuroko terisak lagi. Kedua mata besar itu berkaca-kaca seperti genangan air di bawah mentari. "Selain itu…"

"Selain itu?"

"Akashi-kun telah memberikan separuh kekuatannya pada Taiga-kun. Jadi, aku khawatir, mungkin dia akan terluka lebih parah dari ini. Mulai sekarang dan kedepannya."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Lebih penting dari itu," Kuroko menatap Himuro. Ada semangat dan setitik harapan di sorot matanya. "sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke rumah Himuro-san."

Kuroko benar. Tidak mungkin dia akan terus merawat Kagami di tengah jalan, walau secara tidak masuk akal, tak ada seorang pun yang melewati daerah ini sejak kemunculan Akashi. Himuro langsung menghapus air matanya dan berlari masuk ke gereja, tanpa susah-susah mencari sudah menemukan kakaknya dan Alex masih berada di dalam, mengobrol bersama kedua orang tua mereka, pendeta, dan nenek serta saudara perempuan Alex seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa pun. Ia langsung beringsut di samping Touya dan menarik jasnya.

"Kak," bisiknya, mendekatkan kepala ke telinga Touya. Touya sendiri sudah menghapal gerak-gerik ini sebagai gestur khusus ketika adiknya butuh sesuatu yang sangat penting atau mendesak. "bisa kupinjam mobilmu?"

Ia selalu memenuhi semua permintaan adiknya, tapi lain lagi jika yang melanggar hukum.

"Kau bahkan tidak punya SIM."

"Kalau begitu pinjam juga SIM-mu."

"Untuk apa?"

Himuro terlalu malas menjelaskan. Bayangan Kagami yang sekarat di luar membuat kakinya tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. "Sudahlah, pinjamkan saja."

"Tidak bisa. Kau belum cukup umur."

Ini adalah kali pertama Himuro ingin meninju kakaknya.

Kemudian Alex, yang sedari tadi diam saja di samping suaminya, tersenyum dari balik kepala Touya dan mengerling. Himuro kurang lebih mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia masih tidak tahu apa yang akan Alex lakukan.

"Ini bukan Amerika, Tatsuya. Kau tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi," ujar Touya, melipat tangan di depan dada.

Ah, kenapa kakaknya harus ceramah di saat seperti ini?

Himuro kembali melirik Alex, benar-benar penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan wanita itu. Alex mengerling sekali lagi dan mengangkat dagunya. Ini seperti bahasa tubuh yang hanya dimengerti mereka, terlatih semenjak Tatsuya kecil sebagai isyarat dalam bermain basket. Kurang lebih seperti, "Tangkap!"

Himuro insting saja membuka tangan kanannya, dan sebuah kunci mendarat mulus entah dari mana.

Ah, kau benar-benar tidak bisa meremehkan pemain basket professional, walau mantan sekalipun.

Dentingan kunci yang jatuh, walau tidak terlalu keras, tentu terdengar oleh telinga Touya yang sensitif. Himuro tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan kakaknya, jadi ia memilih kabur secepat mungkin. "Lupakanlah, Kak. Aku pergi dulu, dah!"

Setelah Himuro menghilang dari balik pintu gereja, Touya menatap istrinya dengan tajam. "Ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?"

Alex terkekeh, "Tidak."

.

-:-

-:-

.

Hal pertama yang Kagami lihat saat membuka mata adalah warna biru. Langit? Jadi, ia benar-benar tidur di atas awan? Ini seperti _de javu_, mengulang pengelihatan yang sama dengan perasaan yang sama pula. Tapi kenapa kali ini warna biru itu seperti tetesan embun bening, terlihat berkaca-kaca, dan samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya?

"Taiga-kun…"

Sepertinya ia kenal suara itu. Hanya saja… sedikit berbeda dari ingatannya.

Pandangannya yang kabur pun perlahan berkontraksi normal. Warna biru itu menyebar, membaur dengan putih susu, dan perlahan membentuk wajah seseorang yang menatap lurus padanya. Kulit itu begitu putih, mulus, dan cantik. Sayang, sepasang alis tipis menekuk tajam dan air mata terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Kagami tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan ia menjadi manusia paling beruntung di dunia, ditangisi oleh seorang malaikat. Dan yang lebih penting, kenapa malaikat itu menangis?

Ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraih pipi putih yang basah itu. "Jangan menangis... Ada aku," ujarnya, terbata. Suaranya begitu serak dan kecil hingga ia tidak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri. Di lain sisi, sepertinya ia pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi kapan dan di mana?

Sosok malaikat di hadapannya kembali terisak setelah sesaat terkejut dan membeku. Teriakannya semakin keras saat pandangan Kagami kembali kabur dan menggelap, wangi _blueberry_ menguar memenuhi hidung, hingga akhirnya ia tidak bisa mendengar apa pun.

Apakah dia mati?

.

-:-

-:-

.

Tapak kaki dari sepatunya bergema keras di koridor raksasa yang sunyi ini. Ia berjalan mantap, tanpa takut salah arah karena ia memiliki banyak sekali waktu untuk sekedar menghapal rute walau di kegelapan buta. Langkahnya pun tak melambat ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan besar dengan obor-obor di sepanjang dinding dengan dua warna nyala api yang berbeda.

Seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursi besar di tengah ruangan menoleh mendengar langkahnya, kemudian berujar, "Oh, Aka-chin. Akhirnya kaukembali."

Yang dipanggil tidak berpaling. "Ada apa, Atsushi? Kau menungguku?"

"Sebenarnya Raja yang menunggumu." Langkah Akashi terhenti di tengah karpet putih bersulam sutra. Ia menoleh pada pria berambut hijau yang kini membetulkan posisi kacamata di hidungnya. "Dia ada di ruangannya."

Akashi terdiam sesaat lalu kembali melangkah cepat. "Aku tidak datang." Midorima mengenal arah yang ditempuh Akashi sebagai koridor yang salah jika ingin menghadap Raja, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegah sang Dewa Matahari pergi setelah melihat ekspresinya.

Murasakibara terdiam, kembali berpaling pada tumpukan makanan manis di hadapannya. Namun, siapa yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan?

.

-:-

-:-

.

Sumpah, Kuroko juga tidak mengerti, tapi air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Siapa sebenarnya yang ia tangisi, Kagami, yang telah membelanya tanpa tahu apa pun, atau Akashi, yang telah ia hianati? Atau, sebenarnya ia sedang menangisi diri sendiri, yang bodoh karena tidak langsung menjelaskan segala hal supaya Kagami tidak perlu terluka dan Akashi pun tidak perlu marah.

Segalanya terasa salah. Sejak awal ia tidak ingin ada yang terluka hingga memutuskan akan langsung pulang dengan Akashi. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang lemah, Kagami jadi turun tangan. Tiba-tiba semua jadi di luar kendali dan Kagami sudah tersungkur tak berdaya. Mana mungkin Kuroko mengabaikannya, kan? Jadi, bukankah normal jika ia membela Kagami?

Namun semua hal berubah menjadi hitam dan putih bagi Akashi jika menyangkut Kuroko. Ia menganggap tindakan kekasihnya itu sebagai sebuah penolakan dan pengkhianatan, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Kuroko telah berpaling. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang memenuhi kepalanya hanya amarah dan rasa cemburu tak berujung. Ia tidak memikirkan bahwa jika ia menyakiti Kagami, maka Kuroko akan ikut terluka. Dan benar saja, sekarang Kuroko merasa sangat bersalah dan benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Kagami.

Himuro, yang sejak tadi melirik Kuroko dari cemin dashbor,__mulai khawatir pada gadis berjas yang duduk di kursi penumpang itu. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia belum berhenti menangis walau masih mengerahkan tenaga untuk menyembuhkan Kagami. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya isakan tercekat yang membuat dada Himuro ikut terasa sesak. "Ne, Kuroko-kun," ujarnya, memutuskan untuk menghibur. Kuroko mengangkat kepala. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu bersedih tentang dia. Dia pria yang kuat, kebal dan bebal. Malah mungkin dia tidak akan suka jika terus ditangisi. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang, kalau dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu," Kuroko terisak, "Taiga-kun?" tanyanya.

"Percayalah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Himuro mengatakan itu, walau jantungnya masih berdetak tak normal dan mencengkram roda kemudi kuat-kuat dengan tangannya yang berkeringat hebat. "Pasti." Kali ini ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ah, ia juga berharap adiknya benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

Mereka sampai di rumah Himuro setelah melewati jalan tol dan daerah pusat kota. Himuro langsung mengangkat Kagami dan menggendongnya di punggung, sementara Kuroko yang masih merasa tidak enak badan mengikuti di belakang.

Ah, serius, adiknya ini berat banget.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah Himuro bersyukur orangtuanya adalah orang kaya sehingga bisa membeli sebuah rumah dan bukan apartemen, karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan harus menggendong Kagami sambil menangiki tangga atau menunggu di dalam lift untuk sampai di lantai yang ke sekian.

Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan kunci, gagang pintu diputar, hendak ia dorong, namun tangan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menggenggam lengannya, dan teriakannya, menghentikan segala hal. "Jangan dibuka, Himuro-san!"

Himuro sontak menoleh. "A-ada apa?"

"Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi rumah ini sudah dikutuk."

Bagaimana, ya? Himuro memang tidak percaya. "Eh?"

Di permukaan pintu itu memang tak terdapat darah atau simbol tertentu seperti yang diceritakan Kagami, namun Himuro langsung mengerti ketika Kuroko berkata, "Coba lihat sekeliling rumah ini."

Ini yang sangat Kuroko takutkan, ketika tindakan 'orang itu' sudah keterlaluan. Kali ini 'orang itu' bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memberi kutukan. Di sekeliling taman yang penuh dengan tanaman hias, terdapat torehan besar dari sesuatu yang berwarna merah gelap, berkilat-kilat di bawah mentari. Bukan hanya taman, jika saja Himuro berkeliling rumah, maka ia akan mengetahui bahwa rumahnya telah terlingkupi oleh lingkaran merah, dengan lima garis lurus yang berhubungan dan membentuk gambar bintang terbalik.

Ujar Kuroko lagi, "Kita harus pergi dari sini." Ia menyeret paksa lengan Himuro dan membawanya kembali ke mobil.

Pemuda dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali membaringkan Kagami di kursi penumpang Audy hitam dan langsung mengambil alih kemudi. Pedal gas ia injak kuat-kuat dan mobil melaju bersamaan dengan debu yang berterbangan.

Mereka kembali masuk ke jalur tol dan Himuro bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa itu?" Dan kenapa bisa berada di rumahnya?

"Itu tanda kutukan yang sama seperti yang ada di pintu rumah Taiga-kun. Hanya saja yang ini dalam ukuran sangat besar. Maaf, Himuro-san, kekuatanku baru saja kembali dan aku tidak mempunyai energi untuk menghilangkan kutukan sebesar itu."

Himuro menghela napas. Kurang lebih ia mengerti keadaannya, dan ia tidak mungkin memaksa seorang gadis lemah untuk bertindak di luar kemampuannya. "Sekarang ke mana kita harus pergi? Rumah sakit? Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu, tapi Taiga harus mendapat perawatan medis yang tepat." Ia melirik Kuroko yang kembali memangku kepala Kagami.

"Kalau begitu aku tahu seseorang yang tepat."

"Seseorang?"

"Percayalah padaku, Himuro-san. Makhluk laut juga ahli pengobatan."

.

-:-

-:-

.

Saat dewa marah, biasanya tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Semua mahluk mengetahui itu, bahkan di antara sesama dewa tidak ada yang dapat berbuat banyak.

Namun ada tiga orang yang mendapat pengecualian—suka atau tidak.

"Seijuurou."

Pintu raksasa berwarna hitam berderit lirih saat didorong dari luar. Cahaya merah kemudian menyeruak di antara celah yang sempit itu, bersamaan dengan nada-nada piano yang agresif dan seolah ingin menenggelamkan alam semesta dalam api kemarahannya. Pintu terbuka lebar dan seseorang melangkah masuk dengan langkah-langkah ringan.

Akashi tidak menoleh. Menghentikan permainan jarinya pun tidak. Ia masih terfokus pada tuts-tuts hitam putih, dan membalas dengan datar, "Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, bukan mengganggumu." Orang itu mendekat, mengelus lembut piano putih Akashi yang terlihat mencolok di ruangan besar yang hanya diterangi cahaya dari perapian, dan duduk di atasnya. "Matahari terlihat redup hari ini, kau tahu?"

"Maaf."

"Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Hanya saja tidak baik membuat manusia ikut menderita karena egomu semata. Bagaimanapun, di beberapa belahan bumi sekarang masih siang."

Akashi pun melambatkan permainannya. Sekarang dentingan piano itu tak lagi agresif seperti ingin menerkam orang. Nijimura tersenyum menyadari itu.

"Aku suka permainanmu."

"Terimakasih."

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Tetsuki?"

Jari-jari Akashi sontak membeku. Pandangan matanya perlahan sayu dan ia pun menunduk. "Aku… Maaf. Aku belum bisa mengendalikannya." Ada jeda untuk Akashi terdiam. "Diriku sendiri, maksudku."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari hidung Nijimura. Ia tersenyum simpul, memandang ke langit-langit ruangan yang memperlihatkan jejeran bintang di langit Bima Sakti. Seisi istananya selalu dipenuhi oleh langit-langit berbintang, tak terkecuali untuk ruangan sang Matahari. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti. Yang pasti, pernikahanmu akan ditunda."

"Aku tahu."

"Kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Saat dia siap." Akashi kembali memainkan pianonya. Kali ini begitu pelan dan sendu. "Maaf. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan izinmu untuk pernikahan ini."

"Sudahlah, jangan terus-terusan minta maaf. Tidak seperti dirimu, tahu. Membuatku ngeri saja," ia bergidik. "Lagipula, selalu ada rencana lain di setiap rencana yang gagal."

"Maksudmu?"

Pria dengan blus putih itu terkekeh. "Ups, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara. Bagaimana Daiki?"

Hawa mencurigakan mulai menguar dari sela-sela tubuh Nijimura, namun seorang anak buah tentu tidak boleh asal menuduh atasannya, terutama jika atasannya tersebut adalah raja dari segala raja.

"Kau tidak mengajaknya pulang juga?" lanjut Nijimura.

Akashi terdiam. Sumpah, dia hampir lupa dengan Dewa Bencana itu.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya," jawab Akashi. "Akan kuhubungi."

Kemudian ia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan tungku perapian yang menyala, menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya dan sebuah monitor tiba-tiba saja muncul seperti layar proyeksi. Gambar seorang pria berambut biru gelap kemudian menghiasi layar. Ia hanya perlu menggunakan pikirannya untuk membuat komputer dewa supercanggih itu menelepon Aomine Daiki, Dewa Bencana yang selalu memakai jubah hitam di balik baju zirah biru tuanya.

Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyangka bahwa dewa menyeramkan itu akan memakai _hotpant_ putih dan _tanktop_ saat dalam wujud perempuan, termasuk Nijimura dan Akashi.

"_Yo, Sei_," sapa orang itu, berhadapan dengan layar proyeksi yang sama di suatu tempat. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Nijimura yang masih duduk di atas piano karena layar dirancang untuk terfokus pada sang pemanggil saja. "_Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu tidaksabaran. Aku belum mendapatkan Tetsu, tapi sebentar lagi. Tunggu dan mainkan saja pianomu, akan kubawa Tetsu segera_."

"Tidak perlu, Daiki."

"_Eh?"_

"Pulanglah."

"_A_—" Gadis berkulit gelap itu terlihat kebingungan. Amarah ia tahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersembur dari mulutnya, namun tidak bisa. "_Apa maksudmu, sialan?! Kau menjatuhkanku ke bumi untuk mencari Tetsu, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku pulang tanpanya? Jangan bercanda, bangsat. Sudah kubilang, tunggu saja di sana_."

"Kubilang pulanglah. Itu berarti kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun lagi." Suara Akashi memberat, bersamaan dengan sorot mata yang berkilat marah. Demi Olimpus, baru saja emosinya reda dan sekarang ada yang melempar korek api ke dalam tetesan minyak tanah. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kapan api itu akan menjalar ke genangan yang lebih besar. "Situasi sudah berubah. Kembalilah ke sini, kemudian akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Aomine terlihat tidak setuju, namun setelah membelakangi layar untuk membuang amarah dalam bentuk teriakan, ia akhirnya mengangguk. "_Baiklah. Tapi kautahu aku tidak bisa kembali ke wujud semula sendirian_."

"Maka dari itu aku sudah menyuruh Shougo membawakanmu obatnya." Nijimura muncul di sisi kiri layar, tersenyum dari belakang kepala Akashi. "Dia baru saja pergi."

Dan senyum jahil itu membuatnya merinding. "_Ra-Ra-Ra-Raja_?" Namun ada hal yang lebih membuatnya takut. "_Kenapa harus Malaikat-Terkutuk-Sialan itu di antara sekian banyak makhluk?!"_

"Karena dia pelayan pribadiku, Daiki. Dan dia bukanlah _fallen-angel_."

"_Ya, dia iblis yang menyamar sebagai malaikat."_

"Kenapa kau begitu mempermasalahkannya, Daiki?"

Waktu tidak memberikan Aomine untuk menjawab pertanyaan canda Nijimura, karena tiba-tiba saja ada meteorit yang jatuh tepat di belakangnya. Debuman keras dan suara dahsyat itu dapat memekakkan telinga sehingga membuat Aomine berbalik dengan kesal. Debu dan asap abu-abu menutupi pandangan, namun di sana, di atas atap bangunan yang sama tempat Aomine berdiri, sosok bersayap besar itu perlahan menunjukkan dirinya. Satu kepakkan dari sepasang sayap merpati itu dan kabut yang menutupi tersingkap sudah. Ia berjalan mendekat, lebar dan lambat-lambat.

"Karena kemunculannya selalu menggangguku," lanjut Aomine, mengernyit tidak suka.

"Oh, ayolah, Daiki," ujar Haizaki Shougo, malaikat yang mengambil rupa seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut abu-abu dan senyum culas. "Memangnya kapan kau tidak membenciku?"

"Heh. Aku selalu membencimu, asal kau tahu saja."

Haizaki berhenti melangkah saat ia sudah sampai tepat di depan Aomine, dan memasukkan sayapnya dalam sekejap. Ia berdiri santai, mengenakan kemeja putih yang sengaja dikeluarkan dari celana hitam panjangnya. "Tapi sekarang kau wanita cantik, Daiki. Dan aku tidak suka dibenci oleh wanita menggoda sepertimu."

Aomine berada di antara keinginan tertawa lepas atau memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Berikan saja aku ramuannya, Shougo-sialan." Aomine menyodorkan tangannya. "Dan enyahlah."

Haizaki pura-pura membuang napas kecewa. "Padahal aku lebih suka Aomine Daiki yang seperti ini." Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk menyodorkan botol kecil berisi cairan kental berwarna hijau.

"Haa? Jangan bicara asal, cepat berikan—"

Lagi-lagi Aomine tidak sempat menyelesaikan omelannya, karena tiba-tiba saja Haizaki sudah meraih tangannya dan menariknya mendekat, kemudian mengulum bibir sang Dewa Bencana tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Sering-seringlah jatuh ke bumi," bisiknya di telinga Aomine.

Ini sontak membuat gadis berambut biru itu kaget. Ia mendorong Haizaki sekuat tenaga tanpa banyak pikir.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, bangsat?!" serunya, entah memerah karena marah atau pelecehan seksual yang baru saja diterimanya. Atau keduanya.

Haizaki melompat mundur. "Mengambil kesempatan sekali dalam seabad." Sayap putih itu kembali muncul dalam sekejap dan membawanya menjauh perlahan.

"Mau ke mana kau, sialan? Diam di sini sampai aku kembali ke wujud asalku, dan kita bertarung seperti laki-laki!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak suka melihat monster jelek itu," tawanya. Dan dalam sekali kepakan besar, Haizaki sudah melucur menembus awan dan sosoknya menyatu bersama langit biru tak berujung.

Kekesalan Aomine tak semena-mena sirna sepeninggal malaikat serampangan itu, malah bertambah besar. Ia masih menatap jejak asap yang ditinggalkan Haizaki sambil tanpa sadar meremas tinjunya. "Awas kau, Iblis-sialan." Dan tiba-tiba suara gelas pecah terdengar dari dalam kepalannya. "Eh?" Botol ramuan yang entah sejak kapan ada di genggamannya, telah hancur berkeping-keping dan cairan di dalamnya menetes perlahan. "Eeh?!"

Di satu sisi, Nijimura yang menyaksikan semuanya dari layar proyeksi Akashi, berkata dengan mata terbelalak, "Kau mempercayai itu, Seijuurou?"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia."

Ya, dua orang itu mulai berpikir untuk memeriksakan mata dan pendengaran mereka. Atau menyuruh seseorang untuk memperbaiki sistem _video-call_ ini. Penambahan pilihan '_hide'_ mungkin bagus juga.

.

-:-

-:-

.

Kagami membuka mata. Kali ini, hal pertama yang dilihatnya bukanlah warna biru langit, tapi cahaya putih yang amat menyilaukan sampai ia merasa akan buta.

'_Apakah aku di surga?_' tanyanya.

Aroma _blueberry_ juga sudah hilang entah ke mana, tergantikan dengan bau-bauan pahit yang terasa aneh dan memenuhi setiap jengkal udara. Beberapa bayangan silih berganti mendekat dan menutupi cahaya. Ia berpikir, apakah itu sosok asli dari malaikat, dan apa yang dilakukan malaikat-malaikat itu padanya.

Tunggu. Ke mana malaikat biru yang tadi?

Tak lama kemudian matanya berkontraksi dan mulai mengenali warna lain selain putih yang membutakan. Para malaikat yang mengelilinginya mengenakan penutup kepala aneh berwarna biru kehijauan, dan mereka melihat Kagami dengan serius.

Anehnya tidak melihat ke matanya.

Suara seseorang kemudian terdengar, "Ah, kau sudah sadar, Kagami?"

Ia menggeser arah matanya sebagai satu-satunya pengganti tolehan kepala. Lehernya terasa kaku dan mati rasa.

"Yo!" Kemudian senyum lebar itu, rambut yang mengingatkannya pada secangkir coklat hangat itu, alis tebal dan pundak lebar itu perlahan-lahan terlihat jelas.

Ia hendak bicara, "Di mana a…" Namun suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Kalaupun iya, hanyalah sebuah suara serak yang lemah.

"Jangan, jangan. Jangan lakukan apa pun dulu."

Seseorang kemudian muncul di samping sosok coklat hangat itu. Ia mengenakan pakaian toska aneh seperti yang lainnya. "Kiyoshi-sama, haruskan kita bius pasiennya?"

"Yah, sepertinya memang harus begitu."

Tunggu. '_Kiyoshi? Jangan bilang…_'

Namun sebelum Kagami menyimpulkan apa pun, sebuah benda tajam yang terasa dingin tiba-tiba menembus lengan kirinya. Aliran air yang terdorong masuk terasa berdesir di pembuluh darah, dan seketika itu ia tidak dapat merasakan apa pun. Lagi.

Teppei menghela napas lega begitu Kagami menutup mata. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu ruang operasi, namun saat ia membukanya, kakinya terganjal sesuatu. Ia menunduk.

"Te-Tetsuki-chan?"

Dan menemukan Kuroko duduk memeluk kaki sambil cemberut. "Jangan bicara dulu padaku, Poseidon-sama. Aku masih kesal karena kau melarangku masuk ruang operasi."

Teppei menghela napas. "Yah, memang begitu peraturannya, kan?" Dan tertawa renyah.

.

-:-

-:-

-:-

-:-

.

**TBC**

**Yeay! Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga! Huft. Saya ngerjainnya seminggu lebih, lho. Itu udah termasuk dijejelin ujian dan WB yang menggeregetkan. (padahal finishing cuma 3 jam, hehe)**

**Dan, YEAY AKHIRNYA US SELESAI SUDAH! BYE BYE BUKU IPS, PKN, AGAMA, dsb., dst., etc., dll.! (well, walau masih ada UN, ugh.)**

**Oke, mari kita bahas beberapa hal.**

**Pertama, saat Kagami mau nonjok Akashi, narasi mengatakan '**aura membunuh yang sama seperti yang pernah Kuroko lihat pada para penghuni Dunia Bawah**',** **artinya, cukup ingat-ingat kembali saat Kagami hampir nonjok salah satu pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi (yang rambut abu, mata ketutup poni dan kerjaannya niup permen karet mulu). Bedanya di sini nggak bisa dicegah Kuroko.**

**Kedua, di chap sebelumnya Himuro cuma feeling aja buat nyuruh Kuroko membuka tangannya, karena dia tahu, Alex paling-paling ngelemparnya ke arah mereka. Kenapa? Karena memang begitulah Alex. Hoho.**

**Ketiga, Akashi. Saya membebaskan imajinasi readers tentang rupa Akashi saat dalam wujud dewa. Tapi, please, sangat amat, jangan menyamakannya dengan lilin. Please, karena akan lucu dan nggak keren banget. Tau Hades di film animasi 'Hercules'? Yah, begitulah kurang-lebih, tapi dengan api merah, bukan putih atau hitam. Ah, jelek? Kalau begitu samakan saja dengan dokter Akari di Carneval—cowok cakep beramput pink tua yang poninya tersingkap ke atas—karena saya ngebayangin, setiap Akashi ke wujud dewa, poninya tersingkap ke atas (dan mereka juga unexpectedly mirip!). Pokoknya api di rambutnya bercabang (lhe?).**

**Keempat, Kuroko Tetsuki. Uhm, dia cewek, iya, sudah dibilang sejak chapter 1 kan? (Dan iya, semua anak Kisedai adalah dewa). Sebenarnya saya pingin nambahin scene di mana situasi mendesak banget dan Kagami ngusul, "Agar tidak dikejar-kejar lagi, bagaimana kalau kau mengubah namamu?" Singkat kata, balik ke 'Kuroko Tetsuya', gitu. Tapi, eh, udah duluan jadi perempuan. Tehe #dilemparember**

**Banyak ilustrasi-ilustrasi Kuroko versi genderbend. Yang saya bingung, kenapa mayoritas rambutnya sepundak? Padahal saya lebih suka kalau panjang sepunggung. (Sok, padahal rambut juga sepanjang pundak xP) Karena itu, di fic ini rambut asli Kuroko juga panjangnya sepunggung, dan merupakan aliran-aliran air. Saya kadang juga ngebayangin kalau Kuroko melihara ikan di rambutnya. Haha… (Tau 'Bottle Miku'? Yah, mirip gitu deh)**

**Biar nggak bingung, saya jelaskan. Para dewa di fic ini mayoritas mengendalikan lebih dari satu elemen. Rambut mereka adalah perwakilan dari kekuatan terbesar mereka. Karena Kuroko dewi bulan, dan bulan paling berpengaruh sama pasang-surut air dibanding angin, jadi rambutnya berupa air deh. Begitu pula Akashi, Dewa Matahari, yang rambutnya api. Sebenarnya masih ada penjelasan lain, tapi bakal keluar kok di chap depan.**

**Kelima, akhirnya anak-anak Kisedai pada muncul. Di luar dugaan, Nijimura dan Haizaki muncul juga, hoho. Mungkin bakal ada pair lain yang menghiasi untuk ke depannya. Saya mulai berpikir tentang MuraHimu… well, I can't stand it too, though. They're just too cute! Tapi untuk HaizakiAomine yang tidak terduga, saya menunggu reaksi readers aja.**

**Keenam, maaf nggak bisa balas review satu-satu dan belum sempet upload gambarnya, karena saya baru saja selesai ujian dan koneksi internet nggak selamanya nyambung. Tapi kalau ada yang ****sangat amat pingin ditanyakan banget****, silahkan PM di akun ini atau Facebook (saya sarankan jangan twitter, karena nggak pernah keurus).**

**Terakhir, gimana adegan 'fighting'-nya? Sudah tegang, kah? Saya takut kalau flat-flat aja. (first time buat narasi fighting, nih!)**

**(Senin, 7 April 2014)  
All love for you,  
Kodok**

**.**

**.**

**(Tambahan: Ada yang berminat menggambarkan saya para tokoh di sini? Penjelaskan tentang physical appearance mereka memang belum lengkap, jadi saya nggak mengharapkan dlm waktu dekat kok. Yah, tapi kalau ada yang tertarik, silahkan saja. Taruh di tumblr, blog atau facebook, ya. Jangan lupa juga kasi tau saya. Yang paling menarik hati saya akan saya kasi 'hadiah', khekhe. Love you!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Memory

.

.

.

.

.

"Semua **cinta selalu manis**, benar kan, ne, Satsucchi?"

"Benar, Ryouta-kun. Tapi terkadang, **kenyataan dapat membuatnya pahit**."

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7:** **Memory**

.

Siapa yang menyangka jika Atlantis benar-benar ada? Dan siapa pula yang menyangka jika Himuro Tatsuya, seorang remaja biasa, bisa berada di dalamnya, terlebih di dalam istana megah yang terbuat dari karang-karang emas, dan terlebih lagi menjadi tamu kehormatan. _Well_, siapa sangka?—bahkan sampai detik ini pun ia tidak percaya.

Semua hal terlihat mustahil pada awalnya. Maksudnya, setelah pernikahan bahagia kakaknya, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut api, Kuroko berubah menjadi seorang gadis cantik berambut air yang bisa menyembuhkan luka, dan adiknya, yang kuat dan bodoh itu, mengalami luka bakar serius di leher karena amarah si manusia api—dan sedikit kebodohannya, kalau bisa ditambahkan. Mereka kemudian berkendara pulang namun menemukan rumah megah keluarga Himuro telah dikelilingi oleh darah yang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana ada di sana. Kuroko yang mengatakan bahwa rumahnya telah dikutuk pun menyarankan seseorang untuk mengobati luka Kagami.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah rumah yang dari luar tampak sangat sederhana dan kuno di tengah-tengah Tokyo, namun ternyata, ketika seorang pelayan berkimono biru toska menyambut dan mengantarkan mereka ke dalam, melewati beberapa ruangan bergaya khas Jepang dengan nuansa biru laut, memasuki lift raksasa berwarna biru muda, ia tidak menyangka bahwa rumah kecil itu ternyata hanya gerbang depan dari sebuah kerajaan megah di Samudra Pasifik.

_Well_, sekali lagi, siapa yang percaya?

Kepala Himuro terasa sakit. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak masuk akal—walau ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa di hadapannya, samudra biru tak berujung terhampar luas dengan ikan-ikan cantik yang bermain di sela batu karang. Namun, mau sekeras apapun Himuro mencoba, ia tidak akan bisa menyentuh ikan-ikan itu, karena terhalang gelembung udara raksasa yang melingkupi seluruh istana sehingga makhluk berparu-paru sepertinya masih bisa bernapas. Dan jauh di atas sana, sejauh yang bisa ia lihat, permukaan air perlahan berubah jingga membara, menandakan bahwa sudah sekian jam setelah ia berada di bawah laut.

Kinagashi* abu-abu yang dipakainya terasa aneh walau sejujurnya sangat nyaman. Yah, seorang anak yang besar di Amerika tentu tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini. Namun, bukankah lebih aneh jika ia malah tidak terbiasa dengan setelan jas? Seorang pelayan—yang setelah di bawah laut ternyata memiliki ekor ikan, telinga bersirip dan kulit bersisik—menyadari gerak-geriknya yang terlihat tidak nyaman, kemudian menawarkan untuk berganti baju dengan pakaian yang lebih fleksibel. Dan kebetulan saja, selain baju-baju pribadi Teppei (yang dua kali ukuran bajunya), persediaan baju hanya berputar di kimono, yukata dan kinagashi. Tidak ada pilihan, Himuro kemudian memilih kinagashi berwarna abu-abu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong Teppei, lelaki yang baru Himuro ketahui sebagai tuan rumah dari istana megah ini baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di teras halaman belakang, tempat Himuro duduk-duduk dengan teh dan dorayaki sambil memandang kosong ke sekumpulan ikan berwarna-warni di luar pekarangan istana, setelah sempat bertanya kepada beberapa pelayan di mana pemuda yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu. Ia berdiri di sampingnya, bertanya, "Boleh aku menemanimu?"

Himuro mendongak kaget, masih tidak menyangka bahwa murid SMA yang seangkatan dengannya ini bukanlah remaja biasa seperti yang ia kira, jadi tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak. "Ah, silahkan."

Teppei kemudian duduk setelah merapikan kinagashi coklat dengan mantel hijau kebiruan bermotif gelembung-gelembung ombak yang lembut. Di antara mereka ada secangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap, dan beberapa buah dorayaki. Pemandangan sore hari di dasar laut seperti dalam lukisan, begitu indah dan tak ternilai. Senyum simpulnya mengembang, kemudian bertanya tanpa menoleh pada Himuro, "Masih tidak percaya?"

"Ya. Ini… di luar batas imajinasiku."

"Ini diluar batas imajinasi semua orang." Tawa ringannya mengudara.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin Himuro tanyakan, berlarian di kepalanya dan berdesakan di pangkal lidah, seperti kenapa gelembung udara ini tidak hancur tertekan tekanan hidrostatis, padahal mereka berada di bawah permukaan laut yang ia yakin tidaklah dangkal. Namun, sebuah pertanyaan lain yang sejak tadi mengganjal di hatinya, telah menjadi prioritas. "Apakah adikku baik-baik saja?"

Teppei tersenyum hangat, "Ya, Kagami baik-baik saja. Tanpa diduga, kemampuannya menyembuhkan diri ternyata sangat hebat dan cepat. Lukanya juga tidak begitu parah setelah mendapatkan penanganan pertama dari Tetsuki-chan. Dia akan segera sembuh, tenang saja." Ia kemudian terkekeh. "Lagipula, tadi dia sudah sadar."

Himuro langsung menoleh. "Be-benarkah?" tanyanya, tanpa sadar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Teppei lagi-lagi tertawa. "Benar. Hanya saja, kami membuatnya pingsan lagi demi proses operasi."

Berita itu sontak membuat Himuro bahagia. Walau ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan adiknya, walau ia sangat ingin berbicara dengan adiknya, namun hanya dengan mendengar kabar itu, senyum yang mengembang lembut tak dapat tertahankan. "_Yokatta_. [Syukurlah]" Ia membuang napas lega. Kemudian senyum simpul itu bermetamorfosa menjadi sebuah senyum sumringah yang melingkupi wajahnya. "_Hontou ni _…" ia terisak. "…_yokatta_." Dan tidak bisa menahan desakan air mata yang menyeruak.

Melihat itu, Teppei tersenyum lembut. "Kagami sangat beruntung, ya," gumamnya. Mendapat kasih sayang tulus dari orang lain merupakan sebuah anugrah tak ternilai, dan Kagami mendapatkannya, dengan kualitas terbaik, dari Himuro dan Kuroko. Kesampingkan itu sejenak. Ia memang tidak suka merusak kebahagiaan Himuro, tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dikatakan. "Tapi, aku rasa dia harus lebih kuat untuk ke depannya."

Himuro menghentikan isakannya. Ia mengelap air mata dengan lengan kinagashi dan menoleh, "Ma-maksudmu?" Teppei tentu tahu sekuat apa adiknya, jadi kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu?

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengarnya dari Tetsuki-chan, tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang sepele."

Himuro menunggu. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan wajah pria yang kini terlihat serius.

"Adikmu bukanlah seorang manusia lagi."

.

-:-

-:-

.

Perutnya bergejolak. Rasa lapar menggema dan membuat ulu hatinya sakit. Ia mengernyit, bergerak-gerak gusar. Kemudian ia membuka mata.

Ah, jadi, kali ini rasa lapar yang membuatnya sadar?

Kagami menahan matanya untuk tidak terbuka terlalu lebar sebagai antisipasi sinar membutakan seperti tadi. Namun, setelah beberapa detik, ia sadar bahwa di hadapannya tidak ada lagi sinar senter, atau bayangan-bayangan malaikat yang mondar-mandir di dekatnya. Kali ini ia sendirian, di ruangan berwarna biru toska yang sejuk dengan semburat oranye membias di udara, menyebarkan atmosfer kenyamanan.

Harum vanili kemudian memasuki hidungnya bersama manis _blueberry_. Semakin ia hirup, semakin menggoda rasanya. Aroma manis itu membuatnya semakin lapar, kemudian menyadarkannya bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dengan perut kosong. Ia terlalu lemah bahkan untuk duduk.

Selain itu, ada perasaan aneh di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama kaki kiri.

Kaki kiri? Bukankah itu bagian yang ditendang seseorang dengan rambut api, kalau tidak salah bernama Akashi? Apakah ini khayalannya saja bahwa dia sempat mendengar suara tulang patah dan rasa sakit luar biasa saat itu terjadi?

Konyol. Itu tidak mungkin. Orang dengan rambut api tidak mungkin ada. Apalagi dia sempat melihat Kuroko berubah menjadi perempuan, dengan rambut panjang yang seperti aliran-aliran air. Dan malaikat itu, ya, malaikat itu! Malaikat cantik yang menangisinya. Aneh, sepertinya wajah itu familiar. Dan lagi, sepertinya ia sempat melihat seniornya di tim basket Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei, bersama beberapa malaikat aneh yang mengerumuninya tadi.

Ini semua mimpi, kan? Iya, kan? Kalau tidak, Kagami pasti berkhayal. Pasti.

Aroma manis susu _blueberry_ yang semakin pekat membuatnya penasaran. Hidung pun mengarahkannya untuk menoleh ke samping, dan ia menemukan, sekali lagi, warna biru langit.

Kini Kagami yakin ia ada di atas awan.

Tiba-tiba warna biru itu bergerak, dan sesosok wajah putih semerdanta* menatapnya dengan bola mata besar sejernih kristal. "_Ohayou_, Taiga-kun." Bersamaan dengan setiap gerak yang ia buat, dan senyum manis yang mengembang, gadis yang mengusap pelan mata sembabnya itu mengeluarkan harum menggoda yang semerbak di udara.

Jadi ini pabrik vanili itu?

"Kuro …" Ada rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu dalam dada Kagami melihat sepasang mata indah itu. Namun, dua mata itu milik perempuan. Dan Kuroko laki-laki. "…Kuroko?" Setidaknya itu yang ia ingat.

"Iya, Taiga-kun?" Ah, bahkan suaranya semanis baunya, mendesah dan lembut di telinga. Ini mimpi tergila Kagami yang pernah jadi kenyataan.

"Kau benar-benar …Kuroko?"

Gadis itu tampak terkesiap. Ia menyingkap selimut berbahan air yang tadi melingkupinya seperti kepompong, dan duduk di samping Kagami. Tatapannya yang terkejut berubah marah dan tersinggung. "Kau meragukanku?"

Apa sih, masalah cewek ini? Kagami tidak mengerti. "Yah, tapi, aku—"

Mata biru itu kemudian sayu. "Aku mengerti. Kau tidak mengenaliku lagi. Aku telah berubah."

Serius, kenapa semua cewek harus melankolis?

"Aku memang Kuroko, Taiga-kun. Kuroko Tetsuki, pemuda yang kau selamatkan dari laut berbadai beberapa hari lalu," ujar gadis berkimono biru muda dengan motif bulan sabit itu, menatap Kagami lekat-lekat dengan wajah yang mendekat. "Kau tidak ingat? Akashi-kun telah mengembalikanku ke wujud semula. Wujud yang seperti ini—seorang gadis."

Ah, jadi manusia api itu sungguhan? Jadi semua ini sungguhan? Atau Kagami yang masih belum terbangun dari mimpi? Tolong, seseorang panggilkan Himuro agar dia bisa menyiramnya dengan air.

"Taiga-kun?" tanya Kuroko, setelah Kagami terdiam lama menatap matanya. Atau keningnya.

"Maaf, berikan aku waktu." Kagami memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan. Ini semua memang di luar kewajaran—tiba-tiba terbangun di tempat antah-berantah dengan badan terasa remuk redam, dan di sampingnya tertidur seorang gadis yang mengaku pria—jadi, siapa yang tidak kaget?

Namun kemudian ia sadar, bahwa tidak seharusnya ia sekaget ini setelah melewatkan beberapa hari bersama Kuroko, pemuda biru muda aneh yang mengaku-ngaku dewi, yang bahkan bisa dengan santainya tidur di sampingnya. Kagami bahkan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya—jadi, haruskah ia sekaget ini?

"Kuroko."

Gadis itu menengadah dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Kuroko." Kagami tersenyum. "Ya, kau dulu memang mengaku perempuan. Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Jadi ini wujud aslimu, heh?"

Helaian-helaian air itu menuruni pundak mungilnya saat kepala Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" senyumnya.

Kagami terkekeh. "Untuk apa kau tanya?"

"E-eh? Memangnya—"

"Tentu saja lebih cocok, bodoh."

Jawaban itu memang di luar ekspektasi Kuroko, namun sanggup membuat wajahnya memerah dengan jantung yang berlari liar.

"Hei, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tapi sebelum itu, tolong bantu aku duduk. Seluruh tulang dan ototku sakit seperti habis _summer camp training_ dari Alex dan Pelatih sekaligus." Kagami yakin Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, tapi ia juga tidak mengharapkan Kuroko akan diam saja tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tanpa menggerakkan sendi apa pun.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, heran. Oh, ayolah, Kagami ingin sekali duduk. Tulang belakangnya sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, Taiga-kun." Kuroko merapatkan selimutnya. "Itu sebabnya aku menggunakan ini untuk bisa tidur di sampingmu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengerti," jawabnya, penuh misteri. "Tapi jika kau ingin sekali kubantu duduk," Ia bangkit dan meraih sebuah mantel merah marun yang tergantung di samping pintu geser. Dengan memegang salah satu ujungnya menggunakan dua tangan, ia menyodorkan ujung lainnya pada Kagami. "Pegang dan jangan lepaskan."

Ini perasaannya saja, atau perkataan Kuroko seperti yang sering diucapkan di film-film?

Tapi itu tidak sedang menjadi prioritas utama. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kagami meraih ujung mantel itu dengan tangan kiri, menggunakan tangan kanan untuk menopang tubuhnya di kasur yang ternyata sebuah futon. Begitu ia bisa duduk dan hendak berdiri, rasa sakit di kaki kirinya membuat ia menjerit. Ia jatuh terduduk lagi, mengerang kesal entah pada siapa.

"Aku lupa bilang, patah tulang butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk sembuh."

Bukan 'sedikit' lagi, tapi 'selalu' lama, kan?

"Maaf, Taiga-kun. Tapi air-airku tidak mengandung kalsium atau vitamin D. Walaupun bisa masuk ke tulangmu, tapi penyembuhannya tidak secepat luka-luka yang lain."

Apa yang Kuroko bicarakan?

"Kalau kau mau berjalan-jalan, Poseidon-sama memberikanmu kursi roda."

Tunggu. Apa tadi? "Poseidon …-sama?" Sejak kapan ada karakter baru? Sebenarnya sudah berapa abad Kagami tertidur?

"Maksudku Kiyoshi Teppei."

Kagami tidak mempercayai apa yang didengarnya. Ia seperti berada di pertengahan ingin tertawa terbahak atau menampar dirinya sendiri. "Kiyoshi-senpai …Poseidon?"

"Ya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita berada di dalam istananya—dasar laut."

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kiyoshi berada di antara para malaikat aneh itu saat ia sadar beberapa saat lalu. Tapi, tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa senior yang sudah seperti kakak sendiri, adalah dewa? Jangan bilang Himuro ternyata jelmaan siluman. Serius deh, berikan waktu untuk otak beku Kagami berpikir!

Kuroko mengerti ketidakpercayaan Kagami, jadi setelah menghela napas, ia berkata, "Mau jalan-jalan, Taiga-kun? Akan kujelaskan semuanya dari awal—tentang para dewa, tentang Akashi-kun, aku, pernikahanku, dan bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi. Ayolah, aku rasa kita bisa melewati dapur."

Mereka kemudian menelusuri lorong besar bernuansa biru dan toska, dengan hiasan dinding berbentuk berbagai macam makhluk laut, setelah Kagami dengan susah payah menempatkan dirinya di atas kursi roda. Kuroko mendorongnya dari belakang, berjalan perlahan karena tidak terbiasa mengenakan geta*.

Saat melewati cermin besar di dinding lorong, Kagami tanpa sengaja memperhatikan dirinya sendiri—dengan rambut berantakan, mengenakan kinagashi dengan bagian atas yang terbuka, perban di leher dan kaki kiri, juga mantel merah marun yang Kuroko bilang sengaja 'Poseidon-sama' siapkan untuknya. Lucunya, jika memang benar kakinya patah dan lehernya mengalami luka bakar hebat, seperti yang ia ingat, kenapa perbannya tipis sekali? Kakinya juga tidak digips.

"Kau sudah ditangani oleh tabib-tabib kepercayaan Poseidon-sama, Taiga-kun. Hal-hal seperti itu malah akan memperlambat proses penyembuhan," jelas Kuroko.

Ah, jadi malaikat-malaikat aneh yang dilihatnya itu tabib?

"Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya," ujar Kagami, menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat gadis biru yang sekarang mencepol rambutnya dengan konde berbentuk kerang. "kalau Kiyoshi-senpai adalah Poseidon. Tunggu, Poseidon dewa laut itu, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Sebenarnya Poseidon-lah yang adalah Kiyoshi Tepei," lanjutnya, "Poseidon adalah nama yang selama ini dikenal oleh manusia. Pada dasarnya, kami menggunakan nama bernuansa Jepang di 'dunia sana'."

"Jepang? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah." Kuroko mengedikkan bahu. "Kurasa karena Jepang termasuk peradaban pertama yang diciptakan Zeus-sama. Yah, itu hanya dugaanku karena tidak ada yang memberitahuku apapun. Di lain sisi, beberapa kaum manusia mengenali kami dengan panggilan-panggilan berbeda, seperti bangsa Yunani, Romawi, Viking, Hindu, Asia Timur, dan Mesir Kuno."

Kagami mengangguk. Bagaimana rasanya ya, mempunyai banyak nama? "Bagaimana denganmu?—nama lainmu."

"Aku terlahir sebagai Selene, seorang manusia." Tatapan Kuroko sedikit sayu. Ia menunduk, aroma rambut Kagami menguar lembut membelai penciumannya. "Sudah kuceritakan, kan?"

Ah, sekarang Kagami mengerti. Akhirnya ada satu keping puzzel lagi yang ia temukan. "Kemudian, Apollo jatuh cinta padamu dan mengubahmu menjadi dewi, begitu? Tunggu, jangan bilang Apollo adalah si rambut api menyebalkan itu," geramnya, kesal sendiri mengingat-ingat wajah Akashi.

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkekeh. "Akashi-kun tidak terlalu menyebalkan jika kau sudah mengenalnya." Jika Akashi tahu ia dikatai menyebalkan, apa reaksinya, ya? Membayangkan itu senyum Kuroko tak kunjung padam.

"Dan seperti nama, cerita-cerita yang diketahui manusia kebanyakan tidak seratus persen sama dengan kenyataannya," lanjutnya.

Kuroko menghentikan sesi bercerita ketika mereka sampai di depan sepasang pintu geser besar berwarna putih. Dari suara hiruk-pikuk dan aroma yang menembus sela-sela pintu, Kagami sudah tahu bahwa mereka telah sampai di dapur. Saat Kuroko hendak mengetuk pintu untuk meminta makan malam lebih cepat—mungkin nasi goreng atau burger—tanpa diduga, seorang pelayan wanita telah membukanya terlebih dahulu. Mahkluk setengah ikan yang mengenakan kimono hijau toska itu menatap Kuroko dengan bingung, namun saat melihat seseorang yang ada di kursi roda, ia tersenyum mengerti. "Kagami-dono, apakah Anda lapar?"

Ah, sepertinya makhluk-makhluk mitologi bisa membaca pikiran, ya?

Kagami mengangguk. Ia menelan liurnya yang tanpa sadar mengalir saat mencium aroma rempah dan daging yang menguar dari asap-asap tipis yang mengepul di balik pintu dapur. "Ya…."

Pelayan dengan mata sipit itu mengangguk. "Makanan sedang disiapkan, jadi mohon tunggu sebentar," ujarnya.

"Bagaimana kautahu aku lapar?" Haha, pertanyaan yang bodoh, memang. Bahkan kuda-kuda laut pun bisa mendengar suara perutnya.

"Perut yang kosong adalah masalah pertama bagi setiap orang yang tidak sadarkan diri lebih dari lima jam," ujar pelayan itu dengan ramah, "Dan Kiyoshi-sama juga telah memberitahukan semua kebiasaanmu, Kagami-dono."

Ah, ternyata ulah Teppei.

Pelayan itu pun menutup pintu geser dapur. Kuroko kembali mendorong kursi roda Kagami. "Taiga-kun," ujarnya, "Ada suatu tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Ruangan yang dimaksud ternyata adalah sebuah auditorium raksasa berbentuk lingkaran, dengan dinding menjulang tinggi dipenuhi relief-relief kuno. Seperti kebanyakan bagian rumah lainnya, ruangan ini juga bertemakan biru, dengan langit-langit berbentuk kubah dari kristal safir yang membiaskan sinar perak rembulan.

Kuroko tidak menemui kesulitan membuka pintu marmer raksasa ruangan itu, walau Kagami yakin tidak melihat kunci apa pun keluar dari lengan atau saku kimononya. Gadis itu hanya perlu mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh permukaan pintu, dan sinar biru menyeruak dari celah relief-relief. Pintu pun membuka perlahan, menimbulkan suara gesekan yang berat. Saat Kuroko menjejakkan kakinya, seketika cahaya biru menerangi seisi ruangan. Kagami terperangah takjub di ambang pintu, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ini seperti di film-film!

"Sebenarnya, ini ruangan pribadi Poseidon-sama, karena di sinilah semua cerita diabadikan." Kuroko kembali mendorong kursi roda Kagami dan berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan. Pemuda marun itu menatap sekeliling dengan takjub, walau sejarah bukanlah bidang studi favoritnya. "Taiga-kun, apakah kau siap untuk sebuah dongeng yang panjang?"

Kagami menyeringai. Pandangannya masih tak lepas dari relief-relief yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan dinding. "Akan kuusahakan untuk tidak tidur."

Dengan bukti sejarah langsung di depan mata begini, sebenarnya Kagami ragu ia masih tega menguap.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati salah satu sisi dinding, bagian yang terdapat relief manusia-manusia dengan pakaian aneh, berbaris dalam empat tingkatan—tingkat paling atas berwarna putih dan emas keperakan, dengan beberapa figur orang; bagian kedua berupa gambaran tanah, gunung dan hutan di mana hanya berisi tanaman dan hewan; bagian ketiga adalah gambar samudra dengan beraneka ragam biota laut menemani seseorang dengan trisula; dan yang terakhir, paling bawah, bagian bernuansa hitam dan abu-abu, beberapa orang berdiri di dalamnya, ada yang berwajah datar dan ada yang tersenyum kapur.

Gadis air itu tersenyum saat mengelus dan memandang rindu relief tersebut, kemudian berpaling pada Kagami, "Katakan, Taiga-kun, sejauh mana yang kauketahui tentang mitologi kuno?—dari mana pun."

Melirik kanan atas sesaat, Kagami menjawab, "Tatsuya pernah menceritakanku tentang Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades, sisanya aku tidak tahu banyak. Apakah Thor termasuk?"

Kuroko tidak tahu siapa itu Thor, jadi ia diam saja. "Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades memang dewa dalam mitologi Yunani Kuno, dan mereka bersaudara—tiga penguasa tertinggi Olimpus. Dan seperti yang kaulihat di gambar ini," Kuroko kembali mengelus dinding di sampingnya, "Zeus membagi dunia menjadi empat wilayah kekuasaan, dan mendapat kuasa atas langit, atau yang manusia kenal sebagai Olimpus. Sementara Poseidon mendapat lautan dan Hades menguasai 'Dunia Bawah'. Sedangkan dunia manusia dijaga seluruh dewa, jadi tidak ada yang berkuasa penuh atasnya."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi… di lain kata, Kiyoshi-senpai punya dua saudara, begitu?"

Kuroko mengangguk, walau agak kecewa karena sepertinya hanya itu yang ditangkap Kagami. "Ya. Sebenarnya mereka masih punya beberapa saudara dan saudari, tapi akan sangat lama jika menceritakan mereka semua. Kisah yang akan kuceritakan hanya berputar pada mereka bertiga, khususnya Zeus, dan beberapa dewa lain, jika bisa kutambahkan."

Kagami mendengarkan dengan seksama, menyangga siku di sisi-sisi kursi roda. Pandangannya terfokus pada relief yang memancarkan berbagai macam cahaya, namun terkadang berpaling pada gadis yang tampak manis dengan rambut panjang yang tergelung. Dan beberapa bagian rambut di sisi-sisi wajahnya bergoyang ketika ia memalingkan wajah.

"Lihat, Taiga-kun," Kuroko menunjuk pada relief paling atas, di mana terlihat beberapa orang duduk bersebelahan dalam singgasana berwarna-warni. Di atas mereka, seseorang menduduki tahta paling besar dan mewah, bersama seorang malaikat bersayap perak di samping kanannya. "Itu Zeus-sama, raja para dewa—di lain kata, dia adalah dewa yang paling berkuasa atas dewa-dewa lain, walaupun dia anak termuda di antara saudara-saudaranya. Di bawahnya adalah kami, dewa-dewi yang mengatur dan menguasai beberapa unsur kehidupan secara khusus. Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, Taiga-kun, Akashi-kun yang kau bilang menyebalkan juga ada di sana. Itu, tepat di bawah Zeus-sama dan bersinggasana merah."

Tak perlu teropong atau teleskop untuk menangkap sosok berjubah merah dengan sorot mata menantang itu. Kagami bahkan langsung mengenali wajah aristrokatnya—yang terlihat congkak di pandangan Kagami—dalam sekali lihat. Selain itu, di antara dewa-dewi yang lain, memang dialah yang paling mencolok, dengan simbol matahari di belakang tahta, dan sinar merah yang berpendar di sekitarnya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya," ujar Kagami, sebenarnya sambil menahan tinju. Giginya merapat keras dan darahnya mulai panas. Tapi, tidak ada gunanya untuk melepaskan amarah saat tidak ada orangnya, kan? "Jangan bilang dia tokoh utamanya."

Kuroko tersenyum geli menyadari gerak-gerik Kagami. "Maaf, Taiga-kun, tapi memang begitulah adanya."

Kagami mendengus kesal.

"Untuk mengerti seluruh ceritanya, aku harus memulainya dari awal, sedikit jauh dari poin utama. Sekali lagi, apakah kau siap?"

.

-:-

***Semerdanta: putih seperti warna bunga srigading. Sumber: KBBI**

**Keterangan tambahan: selain dewa matahari, Apollo juga dewa musik, puisi, wabah dan pengobatan.**

-:-

.

Beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu, saat dewa tak segan turun ke bumi dan menampakkan dirinya, sebuah peraturan yang ketat dibuat oleh Zeus untuk menjaga kemurnian kaum Olimpus, yaitu para dewa dilarang jatuh cinta pada manusia.

Di tengah-tengah masa itu Zeus merasa kerepotan menangani begitu banyak bidang kehidupan, sehingga ia menciptakan banyak dewa dari berbagai elemen, di antaranya si kembar yang paling rupawan di seluruh Olimpus, Artemis dan Apollo. Artemis lahir dari unsur keberanian pemburu, keliaran hutan, dan keanggunan bulan. Sementara Apollo, terberkahi oleh keindahan seni, ketangkasan pemanah, dan keangkuhan matahari.

Sebagai saudara kembar, mereka selalu bersaing dalam berbagai bidang. Namun Apollo, sang adik, tidak pernah merasa iri atau kalah dengan kehebatan kakaknya. Ia sendiri mahir memainkan berbagai jenis senjata, namun andalannya selalu panah api yang diberikan Hades. Dalam pertumbuhannya, ia menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan dan bersahaja, membawa aura kekuasaan matahari yang diberikan Zeus. Bersamaan dengan itu, Artemis menjadi seorang gadis yang _tomboy_ dan pemberani, namun dapat menjadi sangat anggun saat mengemban tugas sebagai Dewi Bulan. Kecantikannya digadang-gadang setara dengan Aphrodite, Dewi Cinta, mungkin lebih.

Dan kisah dimulai saat gadis angkuh ini menunggangi kuda di tengah hutan, berburu kijang seperti biasa.

"Sei? Sei! Cepat keluar agar aku bisa melihat wajah kalahmu!" serunya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tiga ekor kijang di pelana kudanya. Gadis berambut biru muda panjang itu melihat berkeliling, mencari keberadaan sang adik.

"Jangan sombong, Shiina," kekehan itu terdengar di udara. "Kau tidak pernah mengalahkanku, ingat?" Apollo—di Olimpus bernama Akashi Seijuurou—muncul dari belakang punggungnya, tersenyum lebih bangga lagi karena berhasil mendapat lima ekor kijang.

Akari Shiina—Artemis—terkekeh. "Kita lihat saja." Ia berbalik dan kuda putihnya langsung berlari menembus hutan, ke arah pegunungan yang tak terjamah. Akashi, pemuda berambut merah itu, hanya mendengus dan kembali mengeluarkan panah. Mata indah _heterochrome_-nya menatap sekeliling.

"Sekarang, ke mana lagi aku harus pergi?"

Ia akhirnya mengarahkan kudanya ke selatan, arah yang berbeda dengan Akari. Ia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa ekor kijang dan babi hutan, dan setelah dirasanya cukup, kembali ke tempat ia terakhir bertemu kakaknya. Namun, sampai matahari tenggelam pun, sang dewi tak kunjung terlihat.

Akashi kembali ke Olimpus seorang diri setelah bulan berada tinggi di langit gelap. Malam ia lewati dengan gelisah, namun pikiran bahwa sang kakak mungkin hanya terlalu terbawa suasana berburu, membuatnya dapat tidur malam itu. Keesokan harinya ia kembali ke hutan yang sama, mencari ke setiap penjuru namun kembali tak mendapat hasil. Akashi terus mencari, mencari, dan mencari. Tanpa terasa tahun terlewati dan sang matahari terus bersinar seorang diri.

Selama itu, Akashi penasaran kenapa ia begitu mengkhawatirkan Akari. Kakaknya bukanlah gadis lemah, dan ia memang sudah biasa bepergian seorang diri tanpa kembali. Jadi, kenapa sekarang ia bisa setakut ini? Dadanya terasa sakit setiap kali ia terbangun di pagi hari, tidak menemukan sosok cantik gadis berambut biru panjang itu di ambang pintu, biasanya berteriak membangunkannya jika terlambat barang semenit. Hatinya hampa, rindu akan senyum angkuh dan canda polosnya. Dan rambut ekor kuda yang bergoyang setiap kali ia berjalan, aroma segar _blueberry_ yang menguar setiap kali ia bergerak, telah mengikat Akashi begitu erat sehingga ia tak bisa menaruh perhatian pada gadis lain. Ia jatuh cinta, parahnya pada kakak sendiri.

Suatu hari, kerinduannya membawa Akashi berkeliling penjuru dunia. Hatinya kemudian tertambat di sebuah desa jauh dari Olimpus, terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis manusia yang persis Akari. Perasaan ini terasa menyenangkan sekaligus aneh—aneh, karena setelah bertahun-tahun, ia mengira dirinya tidak dapat jatuh cinta selain pada Akari.

Gadis itu selalu terlihat menggendong bayi, dengan wajah bahagia menyenandungkan ninabobo diiringi suara damai angin yang menggesek dedaunan. Seorang pemuda tampan tak jarang menemani, bercanda tawa dan terlihat begitu penuh kasih. Akhirnya Akashi sadar, bahwa gadis itu sudah berkeluarga.

Walaupun begitu, rasa penasaran membuat Akashi terus mengamati keluarga ini selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, di suatu pagi, saat daun pepohonan mulai berubah coklat, gadis itu pergi ke sungai untuk membasuh wajah. Bola mata _heterochrome_ dengan pupil vertikal tajamnya pun terlihat dari balik poni panjang yang tersingkap. Dan saat itulah Akashi tahu, bahwa dia memang kakaknya.

"Shiina?"

Gadis itu membalikkan badan. Air menetes dari rambut birunya, membasahi wajah yang begitu familiar, namun terasa agak asing dengan mata yang melembut. "…Sei?" tanyanya, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Bukankah itu pertanyaanku?" Akashi masih tak bergerak. Bersamaan dengan rambut merahnya, jubah berwarna senada pun bergoyang diterpa angin musim gugur. Pandangannya datar, namun ia akui ada genangan air di sudut-sudut matanya. "Kenapa, Shiina?"

Gadis itu tak merespon.

"Kenapa?" ulang Akashi. Jantungnya berdetak keras hingga membuat rusuknya sakit. Kepalan tinju menjadi penyalur amarah satu-satunya. "Kau tidak tahu—"

"Aku tahu Raja pasti akan marah." Pandangan mata gadis itu tampak serius, namun sangat tenang hingga dapat menghanyutkanmu. Akashi terseret, dan terdiam. "Maka dari itu aku menjauhimu."

Akashi tidak mengerti apa yang kakaknya katakan. Semua ini bercampur aduk memenuhi kepalanya, hingga rasa hancur di dada tidak dapat teridentifikasi.

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu apa pun, Shiina," serunya. "Setelah sekian abad bersamamu, baru beberapa saat lalu aku sadar aku begitu menginginkanmu. Kau harus pulang denganku, Shiina. Kau harus memilihku. Aku lebih sempurna dari manusia manapun, Shiina. Aku menginginkanmu. Semua di dirimu. Shiina," Akashi menarik napas. Sebelum ia sadar, butiran dingin air mata meluncur turun di pipinya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sorot mata tajam yang basah itu membuat hati sang gadis tergerak. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan mendekati adiknya yang tak pernah ia sentuh. "Aku tahu, Sei. Kau mencintaiku lebih dari seorang adik." Angin dingin pun kembali berhembus. Dedaunan coklat mengiringi senyum Akari Shiina yang mengembang lembut. "Terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya saja, cintaku dan cintamu berbeda."

Kemudian, semua tampak hitam putih di pandangan Akashi.

Emosi yang membuncah dan rasa ingin memiliki yang berlebihan telah menggelapkan hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengutuk Akari, suaminya, anaknya, serta semua keturunannya, agar mendapat fisik yang lemah tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Kemudian ia kembali ke Olimpus, memberitahukan Zeus apa yang Akari lakukan.

Sang Raja yang tidak suka peraturannya dilanggar pun marah besar. Ia langsung turun ke bumi, berhadapan dengan Akari yang tak berkutik. Namun melihat seorang bayi polos merengek dalam pelukannya, Zeus membatalkan keputusan untuk membunuh Akari. Ia hanya mengambil sisi bulan sang dewi, bagian yang membuatnya tetap abadi, kemudian meninggalkannnya.

Tanpa kekuatan, seorang dewa atau dewi akan sama saja dengan manusia. Akari tahu itu, dan walau masih tak kekurangan kasih sayang dari keluarga kecilnya, namun keadaan tetap memburuk tak lama kemudian. Kutukan Akashi mulai menimbulkan dampak—suaminya sakit keras dan tak lama kemudian meninggal, menyisakan dirinya dan sang bayi yang juga tak dalam kondisi baik.

Bulan pun berlalu dan musim dingin datang. Saat badai salju menerpa tak henti, persediaan makanan tak bersisa dan anaknya menangis kelaparan. Tak ada pilihan lain, berbekal panah dan bakat berburu, Akari nekat keluar di malam bersalju, meninggalkan bayinya sendirian di rumah. Ia berjalan begitu lama menuju tengah hutan, hingga akhirnya seekor kijang melintas di depan matanya. Saat ia hendak menarik panah, angin dingin berhembus dari puncak gunung dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Napasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya mati rasa. Kemudian semuanya tampak gelap. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah warna merah membara yang bergoyang di tengah butiran putih yang jatuh.

Rasa rindu itu menjalar, bersamaan dengan air mata yang menyeruak.

"…Sei…."

Pelukan hangat Akashi untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali, mengiringi Akari Shiina menuju keabadiannya lagi.

.

-:-

.

"Lalu?"

Kuroko merasa pernah mendengar kata yang sama diucapkan dengan intonasi yang sama sebelumnya, jadi ia menoleh, pandangan bertubrukan dengan merah bata Kagami.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kedua batu _crimson_ itu bertanya. Genangan air terlihat di sudut-sudutnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Akashi-kun tidak semenyebalkan yang semua orang kira."

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan dia?"

"Maksudku," Kuroko menyisipkan bagian rambut di samping wajahnya ke belakang telinga. "walau sepertinya ia membenci Akari-san, namun sebenarnya tidak."

Lama kelamaan semua pembicaraan tentang Akashi ini membuat Kagami muak. "Ya, kelihatan banget dia tipe yang susah _move-on_."

Serius, haruskah Kagami menggunakan bahasa asing di saat seperti ini? "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Taiga-kun."

"Singkatnya, dia tidak bisa melupakan Akari."

Kuroko terdiam. Pandangannya kosong untuk sejenak, bersamaan dengan detak jantung yang terasa memukul rusuknya. Bagi Kagami, sepasang kristal _torquise_ itu terlihat sendu. "Ya. Itu sebabnya dia jatuh cinta padaku," Kuroko berujar begitu pelan.

"Itu yang ingin kuketahui, bodoh."

Kagami selalu dan sangat perhatian padanya, menyadari itu, senyum tipis tak bisa tertahan untuk mengembang dari sudut-sudut bibir Kuroko. "Kemudian Akashi-kun menyelamatkan bayi itu dari badai. Ia menitipkannya pada keluarga kerajaan di suatu tempat agar keselamatan, kesehatan, serta kebutuhan hidupnya terjamin."

Kagami berkedip. "Kutukannya dilepas?"

"Aku rasa Akashi-kun tidak sebaik itu untuk menghilangkan dendamnya."

"A-apa?! Tadi kaubilang dia tidak membenci Akari!"

Kuroko menggosok dagunya. "Entahlah, Taiga-kun. Akashi-kun susah dimengerti."

Jemari putih nan lentiknya pun kembali mengelus relief di sampingnya, kali ini pada figur seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun biru panjang, dengan sinar biru berpendar dan simbol bulan sabit di belakangnya, tak jauh dari relief Akashi.

Kagami memperhatikan itu. "Kau?"

"Bukan—maksudku, ya." Kuroko mengatur napasnya. "Maksudku, dulu ini Akari-san—Artemis. Sekarang ini aku."

"Tunggu. Kata-katamu susah dimengerti." Kagami menggerakkan kursi rodanya. Kali ini ia berada di samping gadis itu, mendongak menatapnya. "Maksudmu, Artemis adalah kau? Kau reinkarnasinya, atau apa?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Taiga-kun," Kuroko tersenyum, senang karena akhirnya nalar Kagami berfungsi. "Bayi yang dirawat Akashi-kun adalah kakek dari kakekku."

"Eh?"

"Singkat kata, aku adalah keturunan Artemis."

Ah, jadi si rambut api menyebalkan itu ternyata punya hubungan darah dengan Kuroko? Pantas, saat Kagami pertama kali melihatnya dengan rambut turun, mereka memang terlihat mirip.

"Lalu?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada yang bilang, reinkarnasi dari seseorang akan terjadi beberapa abad setelah kematiannya. Akashi-kun mengetahui hal itu, dan menunggu. Sampai akhirnya, di malam bersalju tanggal 31 Januari, aku terlahir sebagai putri tunggal dari suatu kerajaan—kerajaan itu sudah musnah, jadi tidak penting tentang detailnya—sebagai Selene, bayi lemah yang hampir mati. Hidupku pun bergulir di sekitar istana, tidak boleh melewati bahkan gerbang belakang. Dan saat ulangtahunku yang kedua puluh, tepat di hari kerajaanku hancur akibat serangan musuh, Akashi-kun datang dan tersenyum padaku, berkata bahwa hidupku bisa lebih baik jika bersamanya. Aku, yang sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan, pasrah pada setiap jalan yang disuguhkan takdir kepadaku—tidak peduli akan hidup atau mati, di tangan kawan atau lawan. Akashi-kun kemudian membawaku ke Olimpus dan langsung berhadapan dengan Zeus. Selanjutnya sudah kuceritakan—Akashi-kun berkata dia mencintaiku dan meminta aku diberi keabadian. Awalnya tidak mudah meyakinkan Zeus-sama, namun saat ia tahu aku keturunan Artemis, beliau pun setuju."

"Dengan syarat kau tidak boleh menikah dengan Akashi," lanjut Kagami, menggosok dagunya. "Cerita yang menarik." Ia termenung. Ada suatu perasaan ganjil yang sebenarnya enggan ia akui. "Tapi, entah kenapa, aku jadi kasihan dengan si rambut api itu."

Kuroko setuju.

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa berada di dalam laut berbadai saat kita pertama bertemu."

"Ah, itu," Kuroko teringat. "Itu berhubungan dengan pernikahanku yang gagal."

"Tunggu. Kau? Menikah?" Apakah Kagami salah dengar? "Siapa orang nekat yang berani meminta izin si rambut api untuk menikahimu?" Pastinya orang yang sudah kebelet mati.

Tapi, serius, Kuroko tidak tahu seberapa panjang memori Kagami dapat bertahan. Atau, jangan-jangan dia hilang ingatan jangka pendek gara-gara operasi tadi? Masa tidak ada satu pun dari ucapan marah Akashi kemarin yang diingatnya? "Bukan, Taiga-kun. Orang itu adalah Akashi-kun sendiri."

"Ta-tapi—"Kagami juga sama tidak mengertinya. Serunya, "Kau bilang kalian dilarang menikah!"

"Iya, memang. Pada awalnya."

"Apa maksudmu 'pada awalnya'?"

"Zeus-sama mengizinkan kami menikah setelah melihat perilaku manusia yang semakin menyimpang. Di lain kata, pernikahan ini dimaksudkan untuk memberi masa-masa sulit bagi manusia, agar mereka menyadari kesalahannya. Karena, saat matahari dan bulan bersatu, itu berarti sama saja dengan akhir riwayat makhluk di bumi."

Ini pertama kalinya Kagami mendengar ada pernikahan dengan tujuan mengerikan seperti itu. '_Untungnya pernikahannya gagal,_' batinnya.

Kuroko menggeser badannya sedikit, memperlihatkan beberapa orang di relief 'Dunia Bawah' yang tadi tertutup kimononya. "Ini Hades-sama," ia menunjuk seseorang dengan senyum culas yang duduk di singgasana penuh duri. Sinar hijau bercampur ungu tua yang kelam berpendar di sekitarnya. "Dua orang di sampingnya adalah orang-orang kepercayaannya—Dewa Kematian, dan Dewa Bencana. Tugas Dewa Kematian adalah mengantarkan jiwa dari Dunia Atas ke tempat Hades-sama, sehingga ia tidak pernah pergi ke Olimpus. Berbeda dengannya, Dewa Bencana malah dibutuhkan di saat-saat tertentu, untuk membicarakan takdir kehidupan manusia. Keberadaannya yang lebih sering di Olimpus dibanding Dunia Bawah, membuatnya mengenal semua orang di Olimpus hingga bosan," ujar Kuroko, namun dengan intonasi menggantung. Wajahnya juga mengisyaratkan hal yang sama, dan itu cukup banyak mengganggu Kagami.

"Hubungannya?" ia menatap lekat-lekat gadis berambut biru itu.

Kuroko menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi, saat pertama kali aku datang, dia langsung tertarik padaku. Awalnya hanya candaan, aku juga tidak menganggapnya serius. Namun, semakin lama, akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Hanya saja hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun yang selama ini ditentang membuatnya dapat menahan diri. Namun, pada akhirnya, saat kami dipersilahkan menikah, ia jadi hilang kendali. Amarahnya pun menjatuhkanku ke bumi."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Pemuda kekar itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi sendu Kuroko lebih jelas. "Maksudku, masa semua dewa kalau marah selalu memberi kutukan?"

"Bukan kutukan," balasnya. "Lebih tepat seperti… apa, ya? Kemarahan dan balas dendam? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya."

"Yah, kira-kira aku mengerti. Lanjutkanlah."

"Bagi kami, para dewa, rambut merupakan simbol dari kekuatan terbesar kami." Tunggu. Kenapa larinya ke rambut? "Contohnya saja Akashi-kun. Dia dewa matahari, sehingga saat dia dalam wujud dewa, rambutnya akan berubah menjadi api. Aku juga begitu, yang lainnya juga."

Itu menjelaskan kenapa rambut si merah kemarin terbakar.

"Kekuatan kami tersimpan di sini. Jika rambut kami dipotong, maka kekuatan kami akan hilang berdasarkan jumlah helai dan panjangnya. Untungnya rambut kami sangat kuat, tidak ada yang bisa memotongnya kecuali senjata para dewa sendiri."

Kuroko mengambil napas perlahan. Kagami menanti penjelasan selanjutnya. Bagaimanapun, masih banyak hal yang belum masuk akal.

"Saat mengetahui tentang pernikahanku, Daiki-kun, Dewa Bencana, langsung datang ke kamarku tepat beberapa saat sebelum upacara pernikahan. Ia kembali melamarku, dan tentu saja aku menolak. Kemudian, dengan marah ia menarik rambutku dan memotongnya sebatas leher menggunakan pedangnya. Dewa yang kehilangan kekuatan akan sama saja dengan manusia, dan manusia tidak bisa menjejakkan kaki di Olimpus. Lantai di bawah kakiku pun runtuh. Seketika itu aku terjatuh ke bumi."

Penjelasan Kuroko, walau bagaimanapun, walau tersedia berjuta bukti, tetap sulit dipercaya nalar manusia normal. Kagami termasuk, makanya dia berbengong ria dengan tampang serius.

"Dan saat itulah kau menemukanku, Taiga-kun."

Sebuah senyum mengembang lebar di wajah manis Kuroko. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kagami saja, namun saat Kuroko mengatakan itu, awan mendung yang sempat bergelayut di wajahnya telah hilang entah ke mana. Jantungnya pun berdetak keras melihat senyum bercahaya itu. Ia meremas dadanya sendiri, merasa aneh dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar.

"Kuro—"

_Jeng jeng jeng_! Nada pembuka lagu Ignorance dari Paramore bergema di auditorium yang luas.

Jantung dua orang itu seketika terhentak keras. Kuroko kebingungan, dan Kagami panik sesaat sebelum dengan gopoh meraba dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menemukan handphonenya di dudukan kursi roda, entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana berada di sana.

Saat membuka layar handphone, nama 'Tatsuya' tertera dengan font besar. "Ha—"

"_Taiga_, did you see _Kuroko_?!"

Ah, kepanikan overdosis memang menjadi ciri khas Himuro. Kagami bisa apa?

"_Yeah, I'm with him_." Pandangannya langsung beralih pada Kuroko, dengan kimono biru manis dan rambut panjang yang tersanggul, menatapnya bingung. "—_I mean_, her."

Helaan napas terdengar panjang dari seberang saluran. "Oh, thanks, Godness. I can't find her anywhere and nobody knows where she is. When I went to your room, you aren't there either. It's a big relief I can contact your cellphone—eventhough we're under the sea. Okay, where you are, actually?"

Yah, Kagami sendiri juga tidak menyangka membawa hape—dan terlebih ada sinyal di bawah sini. Atau mungkin, memang ulah Himuro yang menaruh handphonenya di sini?

"_Ah, um, well, in the auditorium_."

"Auditorium?" Kemudian suara pemuda berambut hitam itu meremang saat ia menjauhkan handphone dari bibirnya. "Kiyoshi-san, di mana auditorium?"

Suara khas Teppei kemudian terdengar diselingi kekehan ringannya.

"Okey, we're heading there right now. Don't move!"

Himuro polisi, yah?

Telepon dimatikan dan menyisakan bunyi kosong 'tut tut' yang panjang. Kuroko menatap Kagami, bingung. "Himuro-san?" Sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan, dan kenapa Teppei masuk di dalamnya.

"_Yeah, the over-reacted brother_."

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudku, si kakak yang berlebihan—ya, Tatsuya."

Kuroko terkekeh. "Kau akan mengerti arti _berlebihan_ yang sebenarnya jika tahu seberapa _berlebihannya_ dewa saat panik."

Kagami tersenyum saja. Di dalam hati ia juga tidak ingin tahu, mengingat reaksi Akashi padanya kemarin.

Eh, sepertinya ada yang terlewat. Bukankah tadi Kagami ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Kuroko? Tapi apa, ya? Kenapa pula telepon Himuro harus datang di saat-saat krusial? Rasa gatal di hati ini begitu menggeregetkan. Jika di kulit, mungkin sudah Kagami cakar.

Tak lama pintu marmer raksasa auditorium pun bergerak membuka. Himuro langsung menghambur ke arah adiknya dan Kuroko, terengah-engah dan hampir saja memeluk mereka jika tidak ingat umur. Teppei berjalan santai di belakang dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa. Di ambang pintu, menunggu sepasang manula dengan kimono hijau toska bersulam emas.

"Ayo ke ruang makan. Pelayan kerajaan akan marah jika makanannya dingin," guraunya.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan di sepanjang koridor berhias relief naga air. Di sela-sela itu, Teppei memperkenalkan sepasang manula di sampingnya sebagai pengasuh yang merawatnya sejak kecil, dan sekarang menjadi penasihat. Namun dalam kehidupan manusia Teppei, mereka berperan sebagai kakek dan neneknya.

Kuroko masih mendapat kesempatan mendorong kursi roda Kagami, setelah pria yang mengenakan kalung berbandul cincin perak itu menolak bantuan kakak angkatnya. Sebenarnya sih, karena ada yang ingin disampaikan juga pada gadis itu.

"Kuroko," ujarnya, menoleh ke belakang. Kuroko menunduk. "Aku merasa ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi lupa. Dan kau juga belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat si rambut-api-menyebalkan itu menyerangku dan setelahnya." Ah, dia ingat juga, ternyata. "Kalau kau mau, bisa tidak kita berjalan-jalan lagi setelah makan?"

Jika saja Kuroko lahir di zaman sekarang, pasti dia akan merasa ajakan Kagami seperti pernyataan kencan. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya tetap bersemu ketika ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu, Taiga-kun."

Mereka kemudian sampai di sebuah ruangan besar, dengan meja panjang berkaki pendek dengan beberapa bantal duduk, serta puluhan piring dengan makanan lezat yang berjejer rapi. Kagami? Jika ada yang berpikir kalau tukang makan itu akan langsung menyerbu hidangan, maka Anda salah. Cowok Amerika itu bahkan tidak berkutik melihat hidangan yang semuanya ala Jepang. Singkat kata, ini pertama kalinya, dan ia tidak tahu harus menyantap yang mana dulu.

"Kenapa, Kagami?" Teppei, yang merasa aneh melihat junior rakusnya itu malah bengong di depan makanan, akhirnya bersuara. "Jangan ragu-ragu. Makan saja." Barulah setelah itu, hidangan di sisi kiri meja habis dalam sekejap.

Kuroko tak berkutik. Masih takjub dengan daya makan Kagami.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jika kurang dari porsi biasa, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup," canda Himuro.

Kuroko hanya tertawa.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Dunia Bawah, Istana Hades**

"Imayoshi-san!" Langkah Aomine Daiki lebar dan terburu-buru. Ia bergegas melewati koridor panjang yang gelap, kemudian menggebrak pintu raksasa menuju singgasana sang raja dunia kematian. Namun, di ruangan dengan api hijau lumut itu hanya ada sesosok pria bersayap kelelawar, dengan wajah tak ramah berpaling dari kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Raja sedang tidur—tenanglah, Daiki." Wajah masam Hanamiya Makoto bukanlah hal asing. Ia bahkan selalu terlihat tidak senang ketika Aomine muncul dan mengganggu jam kerjanya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, ia memang _sedang_ bekerja—kertas-kertas itu buktinya. Jam kerjanya padat, setiap saat selalu ada orang yang pantas untuk namanya tertoreh di sini. Dan itu mengapa, ia selalu tidak senang dengan si Dewa Bencana yang kerjaannya hanya memberi kutukan sesuka hati.

Namun, ketika ia memperhatikan rupa 'teman sejawat'-nya baik-baik, dengan _hotpant_ putih, _tanktop_ hitam, ditambah jubah biru tua berbulu dan sepatu besi berwarna hitam, senyum geli dan tawa lebar tak kuasa tertahan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa, Makoto?" Dewa dengan sayap gagak itu memerah.

"Maaf," Hanamiya mengelap air mata dengan ujung jarinya. "tapi siapakah _Nona_ manis ini?" Ia tertawa lagi.

Aomine mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia menggeram erat-erat. "Kau sama saja dengan Shougo-brengsek itu!"

Hanamiya tertawa semakin keras. Tidakkah Aomine sadar, bahwa sifatnya tadi semakin mirip perempuan? Tapi serius, dengan rambut pendek sebatas leher, tubuh berlekuk indah, dan kaki jenjang yang terekspos jelas, siapapun tidak akan menyangka bahwa gadis seksi itu adalah perwujudan dari seorang pria kekar nan sangar.

Yah, mungkin bagian 'sangar'-nya masih.

"Sialan kau, Makoto!" teriaknya, menggetarkan seisi istana karang berduri itu. Hanamiya menghentikan tawanya perlahan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Shougo?"

"Gara-gara si brengsek itu aku jadi kehilangan sebagian besar ramuan untuk mengembalikan wujudku. Dan lihat, efeknya bahkan tidak bisa mengubahku kembali jadi laki-laki!—hanya mengembalikan _setengah_ kekuatanku, malah."

Lelaki beralis tebal itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat menahan tawa. "Mungkin takdir memang menggariskanmu sebagai perempuan, Daiki."

"Apa?! Sejak kapan kau jadi sok bijak begini, Makoto?"

"Yah, aku sih senang saja karena akhirnya ada gadis cantik di istana menyeramkan ini."

"Oh, kau _ingin mati_?"

Seseorang kemudian muncul dari ruangan tak jauh dari singgasana, terlihat kesal dan mengantuk. "Ckh. Kenapa ribut sekali?" erangnya, berjalan lambat-lambat.

Jika dibandingkan dengan dua orang yang lain, terutama dengan Hanamiya yang mengenakan pakaian ala jendral militer plus jubah berpangkat emas, pria yang masih menguap lebar itu terlihat begitu serampangan—hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam yang terbuka beberapa kancing atasnya dan celana hitam panjang. Bahkan, dia tidak mengenakan alas kaki di atas lantai _onyx_ yang dingin ini.

Yah, setidaknya Aomine mengenakan jubah formalnya.

"Oh, Daiki. Kau kembali?" tanyanya, setelah menangkap sosok berkulit coklat yang berdiri diam di dekat pintu. Kemudian ia mengenakan kacamata yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku kemeja. "Wah, wah, padahal baru beberapa saat tidak melihatmu, tapi kau jadi cantik sekali ya, Daiki."

Cukup sudah. Aomine tidak tahan. "KALIAN SIALAAN!"

.

-:-

-:-

-:-

.

**TBC**

**Saya rasa chapter ini agak garing. Isinya deskripsi mulu. Yah, BTW, sudah H min sekian menuju UN (hu'uh, saya SMP). That's mean, chapter depan akan lebih terlambat. Tapi saya janji, begitu UN selesai, langsung ngebut chapter 8. **

**Ah, sebelum itu, haruskah deskripsi masa lalu yang diceritakan Kuroko saya ubah menjadi cerita?—dengan dialog dan sebagainya. Atau lebih baik begitu saja? Saya nggak sabar ke beberapa adegan selanjutnya, masalahnya.**

**Yang saya janjikan gambar para genderbend kurobas, udah ada tuh di facebook saya. Nama albumnya Kurobas no Genderbend, dan btw, facebook saya Minaki Tenma Kazehaya. Free tag, free download. Kebetulan saya juga jarang internetan jadi jangan berharap fast reply.**

**Bagi (b)AKASHITetsuya yang minta OC, here Akari Shiina for you :P (Ah, dan bagaimana tanggapan Anda tentang dia? Haruskah saya perdalam karakternya?)**

**Tentang Teppei dan istananya… saya ngebayangin kaya rumah-rumah klan besar di anime-anime Jepang dengan tema etnik, tapi berdekorasi khas laut gitu. Semua pelayannya adalah makhluk setengah ikan, tapi karena mereka pake kimono sampe menutupi kaki, jadi nggak dibayangin kakinya juga nggak apa. Dan karena berdasarkan Character Bibble, di KurobasWiki ditulisnya Teppei suka dorayaki, jadi yang disuguhin ke Himuro juga dorayaki #alasannggakmasukakal. Saya pingin lebih banyak munculin karakter hangat ini, tinggal nyari-nyari adegan yang tepat aja.**

**Apa? Hyuuga? Riko? Uum….**

**Oh iya, ini beberapa penjelasan tambahan.**

**Kinagashi: **pakaian sehari-hari atau ketika keluar rumah yang dikenakan pria pada kesempatan tidak resmi. Bentuknya seperti yukata dan para aktor kabuki mengenakannya ketika berlatih. Termasuk kategori kimono, namun tidak ada lambang keluarganya. Karena Teppei orangnya santai, jadi walaupun dia raja lautan, di hari-hari biasa dia cuma pake kinagashi, bukan kimono lengkap.

**Geta: **sandal berhak dari kayu, a.k.a bakiak. Sering dipakai Jiraya (Naruto).

**(All informations belong to Wikipedia. I own nothing but my imagination.)**

**Terakhir, mohon doakan saya untuk UN, ya. (Deg-degan gila, nih! Ada saran, nggak?)**

**.**

**.**

**(Senin, 15 April 2014)  
Love you!  
Kodok**

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE (from chapter 6)**

Haizaki Shougo memasukkan sayapnya begitu menginjak teras Olimpus, istana megah Zeus yang terbuat dari kristal dan berada di atas langit ke tujuh. Bersamaan dengan bungkukan hormat ratusan malaikat penjaga di sepanjang koridor utama, ia melangkah santai sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, di atas karpet merah raksasa yang membentang menuju ruang tengah di mana banyak sofa besar berjejer membentuk lingkaran, dan beberapa obor yang dipasang pada dinding-dinding ruangan.

Saat membuka pintu, ruangan raksasa itu tampak semarak dengan warna-warna api yang berbeda pada obor-obornya. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang terjadi, karena itu berarti ada banyak dewa yang mengisi ruangan sesuai warna apinya—dan mereka memang sudah jarang terlihat berkumpul dalam sekali waktu karena kesibukan dan indivualisme masing-masing.

Dan ia yakin, bahwa Kuroko Tetsuki dan Aomine Daiki sedang tidak ada di tempat, tapi kenapa masih ada warna biru muda dan safir pada beberapa obor?

Ah, ternyata, saat ia memperhatikan keadaan ruangan dengan lebih teliti, ia langsung menemukan majikannya, Zeus alias Nijimura, duduk santai di salah satu kursi yang membelakanginya, dan tampak sedang bercerita dengan semangat. Gelak tawa terdengar dari beberapa dewa yang mengerumuninya, ada yang mengernyit ngeri, ada yang berteriak nyaring. Ini terlihat begitu ganjil. Mereka saja jarang terlihat bersama, apalagi sampai terlihat sangat akrab begini. Haizaki berpikir, apakah mereka sedang membicarakan nasib malang manusia?

Tak berapa lama, Dewa Bumi dan Tanaman, Midorima Shintarou, yang paling tenang menanggapi cerita 'menarik' Nijimura, menoleh karena menyadari kehadiran asisten pribadi raja itu yang membeku di ambang pintu.

Semua orang langsung melunturkan ekspresinya dan menoleh, begitu melihat reaksi Midorima.

"Panjang umur!" seru Nijimura, tersenyum lebar pada bawahannya. Dan itu pertanda buruk—entah kenapa. Bulu-bulu sayap Haizaki langsung menegang begitu saja. "Kemari, Shougo."

Lelaki bersurai perak itu menurut.

Saat ia berdiri di samping kursi besar Nijimura, akhirnya ia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang lain, di antaranya Momoi Satsuki, Dewi Cinta yang sedang menahan tawa dan semburat merah di wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Kise Ryouta, Dewa Kebahagiaan dan Kehidupan yang tak segan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal begitu melihat Haizaki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Dewa Mahluk Hidup yang berekspresi begitu aneh yang tidak bisa dibaca hingga membuat Haizaki merinding, Akashi Seijuurou, yang sangat jarang tersenyum geli—apalagi sampai menahan tawanya, dan terakhir, tentu si hijau Midorima, yang sebenarnya setengah mati menyembunyikan kekehan.

Jika Haizaki tahu apa yang terjadi, maka ia akan bersyukur bahwa Aomine Daiki, atau setidaknya Takao Kazunari, pelayan pribadi Midorima, tidak sedang berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya, tentu jengkel disambut dengan reaksi begitu. Terlebih, oleh orang-orang yang ia kenal selalu terlihat serius.

Tidak ada yang berniat menjawab karena masih ingin menikmati saat-saat bodoh Haizaki. Kemudian Kise menyembur duluan, "Bagus sekali, Shougocchi! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau…. Hahaha!"

"Haa? Apa maksudmu, Ryouta-_Temme_?"

Momoi, sambil terkekeh-kekeh, melanjutkan, "Kami semua tidak menyangkanya, lho, Shougo-kun. Tapi, kau memang memiliki selera yang bagus. Aku titip Dai-chan padamu, ya."

"Haaa?!"

Kenapa topik meloncat ke Aomine?

Dan kenapa semua orang tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawa mereka, termasuk Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan terparah, Nijimura?

"Apa yang kalian semua bicarakan? Ucapkan yang jelas agar aku mengerti!" sungutnya.

Nijimura kemudian mengangguk pada Akashi. "Tanyakan dia." Haizaki langsung menoleh pada dewa yang langsung memelankan tawanya. Sambil berusaha tetap tenang, Akashi menjentikkan jari kanannya, dan sebuah layar proyektor muncul tepat di tengah-tengah mereka, di atas meja bundar dari kayu mahoni.

Apa yang terpampang membuat Haizaki hampir serangan jantung.

"Ahahaha! Aku nggak tahan, nggak tahan!" Kise kembali terpingkal-pingkal. Momoi menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

Adegan saat Haizaki tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik tangan Aomine, kemudian menciumnya, diputar berulang-ulang dan diperbesar, yang seolah sengaja membuatnya malu. Dan benar saja, dia juga marah luar biasa.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Hapus, Seijuurou! HAPUS!"

Senyum geli Akashi langsung berubah menjadi seringai dingin. Dan sentah sejak kapan, gunting merahnya sudah ada di tangan, tampak mengerikan dengan api merah yang menjilat-jilat udara.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang menentangku, yang bisa menatap mataku apalagi memerintahku. Katakan, Shougo, cara apa yang kaupilih untuk mati?"

Murasakibara tidak dapat lagi menahan gelak tawanya.

Arh, sudahlah. Berurusan dengan dewa-dewa usil memang tidak akan berujung baik.

.

.

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Complicated Feeling

**A/N: Maaf, khusus untuk chapter ini rate naik jadi T+, dan pair agak berubah. Well, hope you (still) like it.**

**PREVIEW:**

"_Adikmu bukanlah seorang manusia lagi.";_

"_Aku memang Kuroko, Taiga-kun. Akashi-kun telah mengembalikanku ke wujud semula. Wujud yang seperti ini—seorang gadis.";_

"_Aku tahu, Sei. Kau mencintaiku lebih dari seorang adik.";_

"_Singkat kata, aku adalah keturunan Artemis.";_

"_KALIAN SIALAAN!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Satsucchi, apakah semua cinta harus **berawalan pahit**?"

"Tidak, Ryouta-kun. Tapi kalau yang seperti itu, pasti akan **berakhir manis**."

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8: Complicated Feeling**

Saat lift sihir yang menghubungkan Dunia Bawah dan Olimpus terbuka, Aomine Daiki, masih dengan wujud wanitanya, menghela napas keras.

Kenapa naik lift? Kenapa tidak terbang saja seperti biasanya? _Well_, jawabannya simpel—akhir-akhir ini dialah, sang Dewa Kesialan, yang kena sial. Tidak, mungkin bukan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi semenjak ia bertemu Tetsu, Dewi Bulan baru, yang langsung menarik perhatiannya dalam sekali lihat.

Sambil menelusuri lorong istana Zeus yang berhias kristal dan emas, memori beberapa ratus tahun lalu tentang pandangan pertamanya pada Tetsu pun mengisi kepalanya. Saat itu Nijimura mengadakan rapat umum tahunan seperti biasa, sehingga ia mengundang semua dewa yang bisa datang. Hanamiya tentu absen karena harus mendata orang-orang mati setiap detik, sehingga Imayoshi, sang Hades, yang paling malas pergi keluar istananya sendirian, pun memaksa jendralnya yang lain untuk datang bersamanya. Namun apa mau dikata, sang Dewa Malapetaka terlalu sesukanya sendiri untuk diatur. Alhasil, pria berkacamata itu gondok sendiri menunggu Jendral Besarnya di ruang tengah istana Nijimura, meneror Aomine dengan ancaman jika tidak muncul dalam lima detik, pangkatnya akan dicabut. Benar saja, tak sampai sekali kedipan mata Aomine sudah terbang meluncur dari permainan judinya di Las Vegas.

"Ckh. Si Kacamata-sialan itu sok ngebos lagi," gerutu Aomine sambil melangkah lebar-lebar di jalan setapak menuju gerbang depan istana Zeus. Ia lupa bahwa si 'Kacamata-sialan' juga memegang tali kehidupannya. Bayangkan saja jika Imayoshi mendengar itu.

Saat itulah seseorang melangkah keluar dari salah satu beranda berpilar putih dari sisi kanan Aomine, berjalan lambat-lambat karena menggunakan sepatu kaca dari es. Gaun biru panjangnya menggantung di salah satu sisi pundak dan jatuh menutupi tubuh rampingnya, terlihat berkilauan tertimpa sinar mentari Olimpus yang tak pernah padam. Rambutnya sejernih air sungai, lurus dan lembut membelai punggungnya yang terbuka, dan bergoyang setiap kali ia melangkah. Simpul kepangan kecil menggantung di kedua sisi wajah dan tertahan oleh sebuah penjepit berbentuk bulan sabit. Dan matanya, oh astaga, Aomine bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat mata seindah itu.

Pria atletis itu pun seketika terdiam di tempat, tanpa sadar menurunkan dagunya karena terpana. Ia merasa, walau sudah berulang kali melihat Momoi Satsuki, sang Dewi Cinta yang super cantik, serta gadis-gadis malaikat di Olimpus, ini tetaplah pengalaman pertamanya melihat _malaikat_. Malaikat tercantik di antara malaikat-malaikat cantik dan dewi tercantik sekalipun.

Sungguh, di mana Zeus menyembunyikan gadis cantik itu selama ini?

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan singkat muncul di depan matanya. Ah, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang bos?

_[Kamarmu akan kupindah ke neraka paling bawah jika tak muncul sebelum aku berkedip.]_

Uh, astaga, sejak kapan Imayoshi tidak sabaran?

Aomine langsung melebarkan sayapnya dan tancap gas membelah pekarangan depan istana Nijimura yang luasnya tak kepalang. Dan begitu ia membuka pintu ruang tengah, bukannya bertampang murka, Imayoshi malah tersenyum lebar. "Oh, datang?" Sebenarnya malah itu yang mengerikan. "Aku kira kau mati."

"Ckh. Mana mungkin aku mati jika masih terbebani tugas darimu." Aomine mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

Mereka kemudian berjalan berdampingan melewati koridor yang terbuat dari _onyx_ dan bertabur permata serupa pelangi, bagai berjalan di atas galaksi penuh aurora. Ini adalah koridor pribadi Nijimura, terhubung langsung dengan sebuah ruangan besar yang digunakan sebagai ruang rapat. Di ujung koridor, sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih berdiri angkuh menghalangi pemandangan di baliknya. Aomine dan Imayoshi tak memiliki rasa penasaran akan ruangan itu, karena itulah kamar pribadi sang Raja Tertinggi. Lagipula, ruang rapat yang dimaksud sudah ada di samping kanan mereka.

Aomine berdiri di depan dan membukakan pintu bagi Imayoshi, mempersilahkannya masuk, dan duduk di kursi biru tua tepat di sebelahnya. Pandangannya pun menyapu seluruh ruangan. Duduk di sisi kirinya adalah Momoi Satsuki dan Kise Ryouta, yang memberikan senyum lebar begitu Aomine menoleh ke arah mereka. Kemudian ada si hijau Midorima dengan _lucky_-apalah-itu, terlihat datar dengan tatapan dingin dari balik kacamata berbingkai hitam. Manik biru kelam Aomine pun berlanjut pada Murasakibara yang tak pernah lepas dari makanan manis, terlihat duduk bosan dengan punggung yang membungkuk. Kemudian ada Akashi Seijuurou, Dewa Matahari, kemudian kursi kosong.

Hm? Bukankah itu kursi Artemis yang sudah disingkirkan Nijimura sejak lama?

Sang ketua rapat kemudian muncul dari balik tirai merah besar di belakang mereka, berjalan berdampingan dengan Poseidon, Kiyoshi Teppei, sambil berbincang dan sesekali tertawa. Mereka pun duduk di samping Imayoshi setelah menyapa saudara mereka. Nijimura duduk di tengah, di singgasana hitam dengan taburan permata berwarna-warni, di antara sebuah singgasana hijau toska raksasa dan singgasana hitam berduri. Sang raja berdehem sebelum membuka acara rapat dengan suaranya yang lantang.

Semua orang sudah siap menerima bahan diskusi mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Akashi menyela, "Tunggu. Dia datang."

Seketika itu pintu ruang rapat terbuka perlahan. Sosok malaikat cantik yang membuat Aomine membeku tadi pun menyembul dengan rambut panjangnya yang bergoyang. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, peluh meluncur turun dari pelipisnya. Gadis cantik itu menunduk sekilas, "Maaf, aku terlambat." Ia pun melangkah cepat-cepat ke arah Akashi setelah melihat pemuda merah itu melambai padanya.

Nijimura kembali berdehem. Gadis biru, yang setelah diperhatikan berambut air itu, menangkap reaksi Nijimura sebagai, '_Karena kau anak baru, kau kuampuni. Lain kali tidak ada kata terlambat.'_ Ia pun duduk rapi di samping Akashi setelah mengatur napas.

Nijimura berdiri. "Sebelum kita memulai rapat, ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan." Semua mata dan telinga terfokus pada sang raja. "Kita mendapat pengganti Artemis." Ia menoleh pada si anak baru yang terlambat, dan gadis itu pun langsung berdiri. "Ini Selene. Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi Kuroko Tetsuki, Dewi Bulan yang menguasai air dan angin."

Gadis itu, Kuroko Tetsuki, menunduk lagi untuk memberi penghormatan pengenalan—namun tersela Akashi yang tiba-tiba merentangkan tangan kanannya di depan Kuroko. "Sebagai peringatan, hanya _aku_ yang boleh memanggilnya Selene." Bola emas dan rubi itu menyisir setiap orang yang ada di belakang meja bundar raksasa, terutama Kise, yang ia tahu selalu menggunakan panggilan-panggilan aneh pada setiap orang, dan Aomine, yang terlihat sangat tertarik dengan Kuroko. "Yang melanggar akan berhadapan denganku." Kedua mata itu berkilat tajam, bersamaan dengan rambut merahnya yang terbakar oleh nyala api.

Tidak ada yang mau buka suara. Kebanyakan karena takut, dan ada yang karena tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan si Yandere Seijuurou. Namun, Kuroko berbeda. "Akashi-kun, kau berlebihan," ujarnya datar.

"Kau juga tidak boleh memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil."

"Itu lebih berlebihan," geram Kuroko. Kuroko tahu, jika memanggil dengan nama kecil di antara sesama dewa sudah menjadi suatu simbol kekerabatan. Jika Akashi melarangnya untuk melakukan itu, apakah itu artinya ia dilarang untuk merasa nyaman di sini? "Kalian bisa memanggilku apa pun," ujarnya pada yang lain.

Namun, toh, tetap tidak ada yang berniat melanggar titah Akashi.

Kise yang selalu cerita pun berseru, "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Tetsucchi! Bagaimana-ssu? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Ryouta-kun."

"Tetsu…cchi?"

Momoi menyela, wanita cantik bergaun sutra merah jambu itu melambai. "Aku Satsuki. Salam kenal, Tetsuki-chan."

Disusul Midorima yang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum berkata, "Midorima Shintarou. Aku tidak berminat menggunakan nama manusiamu, jadi tenang saja, Seijuurou."

"Kuro-chin." Murasakibara menyangga kepalanya dengan malas di atas meja. "Kau kupanggil Kuro-chin saja. Aku Atsushi."

Akashi cukup puas mendengar itu. Pandangannya pun beralih pada satu-satunya jendral yang tersisa, yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Para raja? Mereka sih, punya kekuasaan dan kekuatan jauh di atas Akashi. Jadi terserah mereka saja lah, jika ingin memanggil Kuroko sesuka hati. Walau sebenarnya Akashi agak tidak ikhlas.

Aomine, yang merasa diperhatikan mata tajam _heterochrome_ Akashi, begidik ngeri sebelum mengerti arti dari tatapannya. "Aomine Daiki. Salam kenal, _cantik_." Pria tan itu mengerling pada Kuroko.

Dan sebuah gunting berapi mendarat tepat di samping telinganya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan meleset," ancam Akashi. Dari tangannya berkobar api semerah darah yang Imayoshi sekalipun yakin, lebih panas dari api di istananya.

Nijimura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memijat pelipis, sementara Teppei dan Imayoshi hanya terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkah lucu pada dewa yang agung.

"Sudah cukup. Perkenalan bisa dilanjutkan selesai rapat. Sekarang, mari kita mulai," ujar Nijimura dengan lantang.

Aomine tidak begitu ingat apa yang dibicarakan selama rapat. Yang ia tahu, matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari gadis cantik di seberangnya, yang terlihat serius memperhatikan sang raja. Tiba-tiba saja rapat membosankan itu selesai dan begitu ia hendak berbicara dengan Kuroko, Akashi sudah berdiri menghalanginya dan menyuruh Kuroko pergi ke kamar.

"Apa maumu, Daiki?" ujar Akashi, sedingin es dan setajam belati.

"Oi, oi, memangnya haram untuk berbicara dengan sesama teman sekantor? Aku hanya ingin anak baru itu cepat nyaman di sini. Itu saja."

"Aku khawatir kehadiranmu malah membuatnya tidak nyaman," balas Akashi, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Lagipula, kantormu bukan di sini, Daiki."

"Aah, apalah bedanya Neraka dan Surga, _Sei Yang Agung_." Ada nada penghinaan yang terdengar jelas dari cara Aomine menyebut namanya, dan Akashi sudah bersiap dengan gunting yang lain di balik jubah merahnya. "Yang aku bingung, kenapa manusia sepertinya bisa ada di Olimpus?" Wajah tampan pria berambut biru itu terlihat bingung, berusaha menebak-nebak, kemudian terkekeh. "Oh, aku tahu! Ini ulahmu, kan, Sei? Meminta Raja untuk menjadikannya abadi karena kau jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tahu lho, dia keturunannya Shiina—terlihat dari rambutnya dan keputusan Raja menjadikannya Dewi Bulan. Ternyata _sister-complex_-mu belum sembuh juga, ya?"

Tawa penghinaan Aomine bergema di ruang rapat yang berangsur-angsur sepi. Namun untungnya, sebelum Akashi mengeluarkan gunting lagi dan memotong leher kekar Aomine, suara Imayoshi menghentikan semua hal. "Oi, Daiki, temani aku pulang," perintahnya.

Aomine mendengus keras. Ia pun melangkah keluar ruang rapat tanpa punya pilihan lain, menyisakan Akashi sendirian dengan perasaan terhina.

Saat melewati pekarangan depan istana, lagi-lagi pandangannya menemukan Kuroko di salah satu beranda, duduk di bangku panjang sambil berbicara pada ikan-ikan di sungai yang mengalir membelah halaman istana. Wajahnya terlihat manis saat tertawa, dan suara itu mendesah bagai angin musim panas di telinga tajam Aomine.

Sungguh, tidak bisakah gadis itu berhenti membuatnya terpana?

Saat-saat sengganggnya kemudian ia manfaatkan untuk bermain-main di Olimpus dibanding berjudi di bumi. Alasannya tentu untuk bisa dekat dengan Kuroko, walaupun Akashi berkali-kali merusak suasana dengan panah dan gunting apinya. Namun, tanpa adanya si pria overprotektif itu sekalipun, Kuroko juga tidak suka dekat-dekat Aomine karena sifatnya yang bengis dan licik. Sikap itulah yang malah membuat pria tan itu semakin penasaran. Sejauh ini kan, tidak pernah ada wanita yang menolak pesonanya.

Ratusan tahun pun berlalu dan hubungan di antara mereka bertiga tetap tidak berubah. Hingga suatu hari, saat rapat umum tahunan di awal tahun 2014, Nijimura memberikan sebuah pengumuman mengejutkan.

"Aku akan memberi izin untuk pernikahan Seijuurou dan Tetsuki," ujarnya, kontan membuat heboh seisi ruangan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Aomine berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Pandangan marahnya menyala-nyala ke arah Nijimura. "Kenapa?" tuntutnya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, sifat manusia semakin lama semakin di luar kendali. Hal-hal nista pun terjadi tanpa bisa diatur lagi oleh Atsushi, dan sebagian besar ulah mereka telah membuat Shintarou sakit." Bola safir Aomine langsung beralih pada sang Dewa Bumi, yang memang terlihat pucat dan mati-matinya menyembunyikan nafasnya yang berat, serta Murasakibara, pemegang kendali atas manusia, tumbuhan, dan hewan, yang terus-menerus mengerang seperti anjing liar. "Bukan hanya Shintarou, sikap liar manusia juga mempengaruhi mental dan kesehatan Atsushi. Jika ketiga unsur kekuatannya tidak seimbang, maka Atsushi akan kehilangan kendali penuh atas kekuatannya. Kalian mengerti apa artinya? Kematian Shintarou akan terlihat, dan jika salah satu planet musnah, maka akan menggoyahkan seluruh sistem tata surya."

"Hari Akhir," Kise menimpali, dengan intonasi bergetar dan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya yang selalu ceria.

Semua orang sontak tampak murung, diam membisu sehingga memaksa Aomine duduk kembali di singgasananya.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan manusia sedikit pelajaran," lanjut Nijimura, membetulkan letak jas putih di balik jubah putih tebalnya.

"Dengan menikahkan matahari dan bulan?" seru Aomine lagi. "Kau jadi tidak masuk akal. Bukankah itu malah mempercepat Hari Akhir? Sentuhan kecil Seijuurou pada Tetsu saja bisa membakar bulan, dan sekarang kau menyuruh mereka _menikah_?" Aomine mendengus keras. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran besar tahta berlapis safir sebelum melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jika kau menginginkan bencana, kenapa tidak menyuruhku saja?"

"Aku bahkan ragu kau mau disuruh-suruh, Daiki," timpal Nijimura. Imayoshi menahan tawa di sampingnya. "Dan ragu kau melakukannya tidak melewati batas. Aku membutuhkan orang-orang yang dapat mengendalikan emosi untuk menjaga keselamatan makhluk bumi yang tidak bersalah. Menyuruhmu sama saja dengan berjudi." Aomine berdecak kesal. "Lagipula, ini seperti sekali dayung dua pulau terlewati—menjalankan tugas sambil memberikan izin bagi sepasang kekasih untuk mendapat kebebasan atas cinta mereka. Adil, kan?"

Tidak bagi Aomine.

"Tapi Daiki ada benarnya, Shuuzo," sela Teppei, menoleh pada adiknya yang paling kecil. "Aku bukannya menentang idemu, tapi apa sebenarnya yang akan kaulakukan? Aku yakin kau tidak berniat untuk mengakhiri seluruh kehidupan di bumi dalam sekejap."

"Mudah saja. Seijuurou dan Tetsuki akan bekerja sama menyuburkan bumi dan memberikannya sepuluh tahun musim-musim terbaik sepanjang masa. Selama itu kita akan melihat sikap mereka menanggapi hal ini. Jika tidak sesuai keinginanku, maka balasannya adalah seratus tahun musim-musim terparah."

"Se-seratus tahun?" Kini gantian Kise, sebagai Dewa Kehidupan dan Kebahagiaan, yang berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "Tidakkah itu berlebihan-ssu? Jika selama itu, maka tidak akan ada satu pun makhluk yang bisa bertahan-ssu!"

"Baiklah. Kukurangi jadi lima puluh tahun."

"Masih berlebihan-ssu!"

Nijimura membuang napas dengan berat. "Oke. Sepuluh tahun."

"Setidaknya itu setimpal," timpal Imayoshi sambil terkekeh.

"Pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan besok pagi," lanjut Nijimura. Tatapannya yang tajam menyisir seluruh ruangan untuk mencari tanda-tanda penolakan. "Ada yang keberatan?"

Tidak ada yang bersuara, walau sebenarnya Aomine setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak mencabut pedangnya.

Rapat pun dibubarkan setelah Nijimura menyarankan semua orang untuk membantu persiapan acara. Momoi langsung menggiring Kuroko untuk berdandan, sementara Kise menangani penampilan sang mempelai pria. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara, setelah para Raja meninggalkan ruangan untuk beristirahat.

Gema batuk dan desahan napas berat Midorima yang tidak bisa lagi tertahan, menjadi satu-satunya suara di tengah ruangan beraura suram. Pria hijau itu pun berdiri dan tertatih keluar ruangan. Di balik pintu, Takao Kazunari sudah siap untuk menandunya menuju kamar.

Murasakibara ikut beranjak setelah sang Dewa Bumi tak lagi terlihat. Ujarnya pada Aomine, "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti jalan pikiran Raja, tapi sepertinya kau sudah masuk dalam rencananya."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Atsushi?" seru Aomine, berbalik dengan perasaan yang masih kesal.

Pandangan pria bersurai ungu itu menajam. "Kau tidak mengerti? Aah, malasnya memberitahumu. Nanti kau juga mengerti, Mine-chin." Dan Murasakibara pun kembali berjalan.

"Oi, tunggu, Atsushi! Mau ke mana kau? Bicara yang jelas dulu, bodoh!"

Pria tinggi itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu. "Mencari makan." Dan pintu ruang rapat pun tertutup.

Esoknya, Aomine tidak bisa tenang. Ia terus memutari kamar pribadinya di Olimpus, mengacak-acak rambut, mengerang, berteriak, dan akhirnya menjatuhkan diri di sebuah sofa besar berwarna biru tua. Langit Jagad Raya terlihat jelas dengan bintang-bintang tak terhitung jumlahnya saat Aomine menengadah, bersinar dua kali lebih terang dari biasanya. Arh, bahkan para bintang terlihat sama menyebalkannya dengan wajah sumringah Akashi selama rapat.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Perasaan sakit hati, cinta, dan cemburu yang menggebu-gebu dalam dadanya telah menggelitik seluruh tubuh untuk melangkah ke kamar Tetsuki di lorong lain. Ia berjalan dalam langkah yang lebar-lebar, kemudian menggebrak pintu biru muda di samping kamar Akashi itu.

Sesuai harapan, Kuroko masih di sana, sendirian, duduk memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin meja rias. Rambut airnya yang sepanjang Rapunzel pun terkepang rapi sebatas mata kaki, tersampir lemah di pundak putih kecilnya dengan jepit-jepit perak berbentuk bintang dan bulan sabit. _Make-up_ natural karya Momoi pun terlihat jelas saat sang Dewi Air menoleh ke arah pintu. "Daiki-kun." Sebuah senyum simpul terpatri.

'_Apa-apaan itu?'_ geram Aomine. Selama ini Kuroko belum pernah tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Apakah karena pernikahannya?

Sudah cukup. Aomine tidak akan basa-basi lagi. "Tetsu, menikahlah denganku."

Sepasang bola kristal sejernih embun itu sontak membesar. Tak berapa lama pandangannya pun kembali datar. "Kau tahu jawabanku, Daiki-kun."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu alasanmu."

"Bukankah cukup penjelasan dari Raja?"

"Aku mau penjelasan pribadimu."

Ada keheningan. Kuroko bernapas perlahan, memejamkan mata sebelum membukanya lagi untuk menatap pria yang masih terlihat tampan walah rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai bebas.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Seijuurou?" tanya Aomine lagi. Pandangannya tajam mengintimidasi setiap inci tubuh Kuroko.

Kuroko mengalihkan matanya. "Aku menyayanginya."

"Sebagai?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Hah, apanya?" Tawa cemoohan terdengar mendinginkan suasana. "Kau sendiri tahu dia paman dari kakeknya kakekmu. Dia jatuh cinta pada saudarinya sendiri. Dia juga jatuh cinta padamu karena kau keturunannnya, mirip dengannya, Tetsu. Dan apa kau tahu perasaan Shiina padanya? Tidak lebih dari seorang kakak."

Kuroko menyipitkan mata. "Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Daiki-kun."

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Tetsu. Apakah kau mencintainya sebagai seorang kekasih, atau _saudara_? Kau reinkarnasi dari Shiina—itu fakta. Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin perasaanmu pada Sei sama dengan perasaan Shiina padanya."

Seorang… saudara? Apakah memang seperti itu sosok Akashi di mata Kuroko selama ini? Kuroko juga tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, Akashi selalu baik padanya, memberikan kehangatan walau tanpa sentuhan, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah dekat. Tapi, saudara? Jika mereka memang sepasang kekasih, bukankah seharusnya ada gejolak-gejolak asmara di dada? Ya, gejolak seperti saat Kuroko bersama cinta pertamanya. Sekarang, ke mana perasaan itu?

Tapi, apa mau dikata, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kuroko lakukan. Ia harus menerima kenyataan, walau berarti menutupi kata hatinya. "Sebagai… kekasih." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sekarang ia sadar, bahwa Akashi memang tidak lebih dari seorang kakak.

Rasa marah di dada Aomine semakin membuncah-buncah. Ia benci melihat Kuroko yang harus berbohong pada perasaannya sendiri, terus menunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat meremas gaun sutranya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa jujur saja?

"Berhenti berbohong, Tetsu!" Aomine lantas berseru. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya sudah meraih gagang pedangnya.

"Aku serius, Daiki-kun."

"Tidak. Kuberi kau kesempatan sekali lagi jika kau benar-benar tidak mencintainya. Menikahlah denganku, dan hentikan semua kebohongan ini!"

Ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang menyuruh untuk menerima tawaran Daiki, namun sebagian yang lain berkata bahwa ia sudah berjanji pada Nijimura untuk menjalankan perintah. Dan ia tidak bisa kabur sekarang.

"Aku mencintai Akashi-kun."

Cukup sudah. Aomine tidak tahu lagi apa yang merasukinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melangkah maju dan menarik rambut panjang Kuroko. Dari tangan kanannya pun pedang hitam bergerak naik membelah udara, memotong pangkal kepangan Kuroko tepat di dekat lehernya.

Percikan-percikan air pun melayang di udara bersamaan dengan lantai di bawah kaki Kuroko yang perlahan runtuh. "Eh?" Tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut atau menyadari keadaan. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menjejak tanah. Ia pun terjatuh tanpa penghalang, menembus tujuh lapis langit sembari berubah wujud menjadi laki-laki untuk mempertahankan sisa kekuatannya.

Aomine terpaku di tempat, menatap lubang di dekatnya, masih tidak menyadari apa pun hingga kepangan besar rambut Kuroko di tangannya kehilangan bentuk dan jatuh ke lantai.

Dia telah berbuat kesalahan besar.

Akashi muncul tak berapa lama kemudian untuk melihat calon istrinya. Yang ia dapat malah Aomine yang masih berdiri kaku, tidak mengerti, tanpa jejak keberadaan Kuroko di sana.

Akashi langsung curiga. Amarah pun memenuhi dadanya. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Daiki? Mana Selene?"

Aomine tak menjawab.

Pria bersurai api itu mendekat untuk melihat arah pandang Aomine. Sebuah lubang berukuran sedang menganga di dekat kakinya, dan barulah ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Bertanggungjawablah, Daiki." Akashi lantas mendorong Aomine jatuh ke lubang, membuat pria tanpa pertahanan itu terjerembab. Kepanikan lantas menguasai dirinya. Namun belum saja ia merasakan sensasi terjun bebas menembus tujuh lapis langit, rasa sakit di kepala tiba-tiba menyerang ketika Akashi mencengkram erat rambutnya yang panjang. Aomine mendongak, bertatapan dengan ujung gunting besar dengan lidah-lidah api. "Kembalikan Tetsu, dan kau kuampuni." Mulut gunting pun menganga semakin lebar. Rasa panas yang mengerikan kemudian terasa ketika Akashi memangkas rambutnya sebatas leher.

Teriakan beratnya membahana ketika Aomine terjatuh menyusul Kuroko, tanpa memiliki harapan lagi untuk mengepakkan sayap yang telah hilang.

.

-:-

-:-

.

Kagami melihat sinar di mata Kuroko yang meredup. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, selembut mungkin.

Kuroko mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Taiga-kun." Walau rasa perih dan sesak kembali menggerayangi ketika mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, alasan kenapa ia bisa berada di bumi. Pandangannya kemudian bertemu dengan sepasang rubi milik Kagami, dan ia pun tersenyum. "Sekarang kau tahu semuanya."

"Ya. Kisah yang rumit."

Makan malam telah lama selesai, dan di sinilah mereka, di beranda istana Teppei, berhadapan dengan Samudra Pasifik yang gelap dan tak berujung. Sinar-sinar lampu dari mutiara yang berjejer mengelilingi taman, bercahaya saat menerpa kulit putih Kuroko. Gadis itu kini terlihat berlipat-lipat kali lebih cantik dengan rambut panjang yang terkepang rendah.

Sungguh, dibanding ekspresi sendu Kuroko selama bercerita tadi, Kagami lebih menyukai wajah tertawanya saat melihat ikan-ikan aneh dasar laut melintas di depan mereka.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan si Daiki itu." Kuroko menatap Kagami bingung. "Jika kau sadar tidak mencintai Akashi, kenapa kau masih mau menikah dengannya?"

"Sudah kukatakan, kan? Karena pernikahan ini adalah rencana Zeus-sama. Ini bukan semena-mena untuk kepentinganku, tapi seluruh makhluk di Jagad Raya. Tanggung jawab sebesar itu tidak bisa kubuang begitu saja demi ego pribadi."

"Berarti, sebenarnya kau tidak ingin menikah dengannya?"

Sebuah senyum mengembang. Manik-manik biru langit Kuroko bercahaya. "Akan lebih baik jika hubungan kami tetap seperti kakak dan adik."

Jawaban Kuroko membuat Kagami tertegun. _'Gadis ini hebat'_, begitu pikirnya. Kuroko tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang ia kenal, yang notabene juga tidak banyak. Gadis ini… begitu peduli pada orang lain. '_Tapi, sedikit miris juga._' Benar, Kagami tidak menyangka masih ada perjodohan di zaman sekarang.

Kagami menatap ke arah permukaan laut, di mana sinar perak rembulan membias bersama gelobang air. "Kau juga bilang tentang cinta pertamamu."

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Saat aku masih manusia."

Kagami menanti kalimat selanjutnya, namun Kuroko tak kunjung membuka mulut. Saat ia menoleh, pandangan gadis berkimono itu kembali terarah pada kakinya. "Ah—um, jika kau tidak ingin cerita, tidak apa, kok." Pria tampan yang masih mengenakan kinagashi dengan bagian atas yang terbuka itu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan kikuk.

"Bukan itu, Taiga-kun." Kuroko tersenyum simpul. "Hanya saja…"

Detik pun berjalan lambat. Detak jantung Kagami entah kenapa mulai terasa keras.

Kuroko pun menoleh, memperlihatkan mata biru besarnya yang berbinar sendu oleh genangan air di sudut mata. "Orang itu begitu mirip denganmu."

Jantung Kagami kontan serasa diremas. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia melihat wajah tangis Kuroko, namun ia tidak pernah terbiasa akan itu. Seperti adalah dosa besar membuat gadis lugu itu bersedih. Dan kini, Kagami merasa menanggung beban dosa yang amat berat.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dengan kikuk, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dari cinta pertamanya yang sepertinya berakhir pilu. Aduh, ke mana para ikan aneh itu saat dibutuhkan, sih? Yang lewat sejak tadi malah belut-belut laut yang mengerikan.

"He-hei, kau… yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami, mengganti pertanyaan di pikirannya, "Apakah kau menangis?" karena ia yakin Kuroko tidak akan mengakui itu. Kuroko menangguk, namun gadis itu malah kembali menunduk dan mengusap mata dengan lengan kimononya.

Kagami sukses semakin panik.

Ia meraba dirinya sendiri untuk mencari sesuatu, syukur-syukur kalau menemukan sapu tangan yang siapa tahu diselipkan oleh Himuro lagi. Namun, di antara sekian banyak benda, malah benda persegi panjang di saku kinagashi yang ia dapat.

'_Kenapa harus hape?'_ geram Kagami. Namun, toh, ia tetap mengeluarkannya dan menatap benda berwarna merah itu dengan tatapan mencari ilham. Kemudian, ia ingat di saat-saat seperti ini, dengan sinar-sinar temaram dari mutiara dan nuansa hening tengah laut, dapat berpotensi menimbulkan suasana romantis. Dan wanita cenderung menyukai hal-hal romantis, kan? Yang Kagami butuhkan hanya sesuatu yang dapat membuat suasananya mendukung.

Ia menyalakan telepon genggamnya dan jemari pun reflek membuka pemutar musik, karena tidak ada hal lain lagi di hapenya yang berpotensi menghibur. Daftar lagunya juga tidak banyak, namun dalam sekali lihat, ia dapat menemukan yang paling cocok.

"Hei," ujarnya lagi pada Kuroko, menyerahkan handphonennya. "Coba perhatikan layar."

Kuroko, yang tidak mengerti apa pun, hanya bisa menatap Kagami dengan bingung sebelum beralih pada layar kecil di genggamannya.

Alunan lembut piano pun terdengar dari benda kecil itu, dan saat suara seorang pria menyanyikan sebaik kalimat, layar handphone Kagami kontan menampilkan liriknya dalam bahasa Inggris, disusul artinya dalam bahasa Jepang.

'_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now'_

Kuroko langsung menoleh pada Kagami. Pria berambut dwiwarna itu hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi pandangan mata biru Kuroko yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Jika saja tenggorokanku tidak habis terbakar, maka aku sendiri yang akan menyanyikannya."

Kuroko terkekeh saja.

'_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too'_

Setiap kalimat yang mengalir, membuat hati Kuroko berangsur-angsur menghangat. Senyum manisnya pun melebar perlahan.

'_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess can make me love you less'_

Kalimat terakhir yang kontan membuat mata Kuroko membulat. Jika benar ini yang ingin disampaikan Kagami, mungkinkah ia….

'_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_But I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads _

_Don't know which path you choose_

_Let me come along_

_Cause even if you're wrong_

Sumpah, Kuroko semakin tersentuh. Belum pernah ada yang mengatakan itu padanya. Air mata pun mengalir, entah karena sedih atau terharu.

'_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into you darkest hour _

_And I never desert you_

_I'll stand by you'_

Kuroko sukses menangis semakin keras. Kagami panik dan tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Ternyata, menenangkan perempuan dengan lagu bukanlah ide yang tepat.

"He-hei, kenapa malah menangis? Sudah baikan, kan?"

Kuroko terisak, "Bu-bukankah Taiga-kun sendiri yang menyuruhku menangis?"

"He?"

"Di… di sini." Gadis itu menunjukkan layar handphone Kagami. Ah, iya, memang benar ada bagian lirik yang menyuruh untuk menangis. Tapi, yang membuat lagu itu kan, bukan Kagami!

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemarin, saat Kuroko menangis, apa yang Kagami lakukan, ya? Memeluknya? Membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya? Tapi, setelah tahu Kuroko punya calon suami, masa' Kagami masih tega melakukan itu semua? Dia kan, cowok yang tahu diri juga.

Kehabisan akal, ia pun berteriak frustasi kepada langit malam yang tak terjamah. Kuroko sontak menoleh, namun kemudian wajah Kagami sudah begitu dekat di depan hidungnya. "Haah, berhadapan dengan perempuan memang merepotkan," omelnya. Salah satu tangan besar itu pun terangkat—Kuroko bisa merasakan dari hawa hangat di udara. "Sudah, sudah. Aku tidak bisa memelukmu lagi, jadi jangan menangis." Ia pun mengelus pipi Kuroko yang basah.

Awalnya semua terasa benar—tangan hangat itu membelai pipinya dengan lembut, menghilangkan tanda kesedihan yang tumpah bersama perasaannya. Namun tiba-tiba sinar perak rembulan berubah merah, dan rasa perih luar biasa langsung merambat bersama aroma gosong di udara. "A—! Panas!" jeritan Kuroko membuat Kagami tersadar dan langsung menyingkirkan tangannya.

Di pipi putih mulus itu kini tertoreh luka bakar sebesar telapak tangan Kagami, terlihat begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Kuroko meringis-ringis.

Kagami semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "Ma-maaf! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus Kuroko.

"Jangan sentuh!" seru gadis itu di sela ringisan. Kagami tertegun. "Maksudku—maaf, Taiga-kun. Kau tidak bisa lagi menyentuhku."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Taiga-kun, aku tidak apa-apa." Ia memaksakan senyumnya. "Aku… benar-benar tidak apa-apa." Kuroko kemudian meraih ujung kepangan rambutnya dan menyapukannya di bekas telapak tangan Kagami. Dan secara ajaib, luka bakar itu berangsur-angur menghilang bersama sinar rembulan yang perlahan kembali ke warna aslinya. "Lihat?"

Tapi senyum manis itu tidak semena-mena menghilangkan rasa sakit seperti sayatan belati di hati Kagami. "Apa… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku lupa bilang, bahwa Akashi-kun sudah memberikan sebagian kekuatannya padamu kemarin. Itu berarti, kau memiliki kekuatan Dewa Matahari. Kau juga…" Kalimat Kuroko menggantung. Alih-alih, gadis itu malah menunduk. "…tidak bisa menyentuhku lagi. Sama seperti Akashi-kun."

.

-:-

-:-

.

Saat melewati ruang tengah istana Zeus, Aomine menemukan si hijau Midorima Shintarou sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Di hadapannya ada beberapa botol obat. Di sampingnya ada Takao Kazunari, asisten pribadinya yang bersayap elang, sedang terfokus pada buku tebal ramuan sihir. Suaranya terdengar serak setelah beberapa kali terbatuk hebat. Aomine jadi mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya padanya.

"Di mana Seijuurou?" tanyanya pada Murasakibara, yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dengan kantung mata hitam.

Dewa yang sedang bermain-main dengan tumpukan _cupcake_ itu menoleh sekilas pada Aomine. "Oh, hai, Mine-chin. Tenyata kau memang benar-benar jadi perempuan, ya."

Bukan itu yang ingin didengar Aomine. "Jawab saja, tukang makan. Ini penting."

"Jika kau ingin memperpanjang masalahmu, Daiki," Midorima menyela diselingi batu-batuk hebat. "sebaiknya jangan sekarang."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Shintarou?"

"Artinya, jangan mencari masalah dengan Aka-chin, Mine-chin," lanjut Murasakibara, membuka mulut lebar-lebar untuk memasukkan sebuah _cupcake_ secara utuh. "Aka-chin sedang sakit."

Tunggu. Apakah Aomine tidak salah dengar?

"Ha? Si Tuan Maha Sempurna itu sakit? _Dia_? Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_?" Aomine berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_," tegas Midorima.

Jika si hijau itu sudah mengeluarkan gestur membetulkan kacamata, maka ia serius.

"Ckh. Bodoh amat." Aomine kembali melangkah lebar-lebar menuju lorong yang terbuat dari rubi, tempat pintu kamar Akashi berada. Ia menggebrak sepasang pintu itu tanpa ampun, langsung menoleh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk menemukan sosok merah itu. Namun, dia tidak melihat siapapun.

"Oi, Sei!" serunya, mulai melangkah masuk. Langkahnya terhenti di samping grand piano putih, menatap pada perapian yang menyala tak jauh dari sana. Itu saja sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Akashi _sedang_ berada di sini. "Di mana kau, Sei?" serunya lagi.

"Diamlah, Daiki. Aku mendengarmu sejak awal." Suara serak dan lemah itu berasal dari ranjang besar yang tertutup gorden merah marun bersulam emas. Aomine langsung bergidik. Jarang-jarang Akashi bermalas-malasan di atas kasur. Apakah ini tanda umur matahari yang semakin pendek?

Gadis cantik berkulit gelap itu pun melangkah perlahan, kemudian menemukan sosok merah Akashi tengah berbaring di atas kasur _king size_, bersembunyi di balik selimut hitam. "Wow. Keadaanmu lebih parah dari yang kuduga."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya darimu," balas Akashi, berusaha untuk duduk. Ia tampak mencolok di ruangan gelap itu dengan kulitnya yang sepucat kertas. Rambut merah itu tak lagi berkobar atau tersingkap rapi seperti biasa—bahkan Aomine tidak yakin ia sempat menata rambutnya. Dan tubuh tegap itu terlihat semakin kurus di balik kemeja hitam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Jadi…" Aomine mengalihkan matanya sebentar dari sosok Akashi yang tidak terlihat berkuasa lagi. Dan jujur, melihatnya seperti itu agak aneh dan mengerikan. "apa keadaan yang sudah berubah itu?" Si biru tua melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Akashi terdiam sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah api unggun yang nyalanya semakin kecil. "Selene. Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi," jawabnya dengan suara lemah.

Ah, itu bukan berita baru bagi Aomine. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, ternyata bisa juga si yandere ini menyadari hal itu. Apakah ada yang memberitahunya?

"Aku tahu sendiri. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya."

Eh, dia membaca pikiran Aomine?

"Tunggu, kau bertemu dengannya?" Aomine melebarkan mata. "Kapan? Di mana? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Itu tidak penting, Daiki. Intinya, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta lagi." Sorot mata _heterochrome_ itu semakin sendu. Di tengah cahaya yang temaram pun, Aomine masih bisa melihat pria itu seperti kehilangan jiwa.

"'Lagi'? Maksudmu, pada mantannya yang sudah mati? Heh, lucu sekali. Makoto tidak akan membiarkan satu arwah kecil keluar dari Dunia Bawah. Mana bisa, Sei."

"Bukan, Daiki." Aduh, Aomine ini setolol apa, sih? Akashi saja hampir menyebutnya bodoh. "Pada orang lain. Tapi aku merasa mereka adalah orang yang sama."

"Reinkarnasi lagi?" tebak Aomine, sebenarnya super asal.

"Mungkin." Tapi tatapan Akashi tidaklah asal-asalan. Pria bersurai merah itu membuang napas berat. "Sungguh, aku masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Raja. Seharusnya bukan pria usil itu yang memegang Buku Takdir."

Aomine jadi teringat perkataan Murasakibara tentang dirinya yang mulai terperangkap rencana Nijimura. Jadi, semua ini benar-benar ulahnya? Kalau memang begitu, apalah yang bisa Aomine dan Akashi lakukan.

"Lalu, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Akashi sontak menoleh, menatap lekat-lekat sepasang batu safir yang menatapnya balik. Ia sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka Aomine si sok kuasa berkata seperti itu. "Aku memberikan Selene waktu untuk berpikir. Lebih baik kau tidak mengganggunya."

Diamnya Aomine Akashi artikan sebagai tanda setuju.

"Tunggu." Jika benar ada yang membuat Kuroko jatuh cinta, apakah mungkin pemuda berambut merah marun yang Aomine lihat beberapa hari lalu? Yang bisa memeluk Kuroko seenak dengkulnya saat dewi itu menangis? "Seperti apa manusia brengsek yang—"

Aomine terpaksa menelan pertanyaannya bulat-bulat. Pasalnya Akashi tiba-tiba terbatuk parah yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Ia jatuh dan meringkuk, meremas dadanya sendiri. Napasnya berat dan tersengal-sengal, beriringan dengan peluh yang berlomba-lomba menuruni pelipis. Api di perapian pun bergerak-gerak liar, dan perlahan sinar rembulan berubah merah.

Ada yang tidak beres.

"Sei? Oi, Sei!" Aomine panik dan mengguncang-guncang pundak pria bersurai merah tersebut. Akashi tidak suka bercanda, dan jika iya, maka lelucon ini tidak lucu. Gadis berjubah hitam itu sontak berlari secepatnya keluar kamar Akashi, mencari siapapun yang dapat dimintai pertolongan. Ia kemudian menemukan Midorima, Takao, dan Murasakibara masih duduk-duduk di ruang tengah, kali ini bersama Momoi dan Kise.

Melihat tampang panik Aomine, sontak semua orang pun berdiri dan merasakan hawa tidak enak. "Sei," ujarnya, terengah-engah. "Sei—!"

"Ada apa dengan Seijuurou?" suara berat Nijimura pun mengheningkan suasana. Pria berambut hitam itu muncul dari koridor pribadinya, berjalan cepat-cepat bersama Haizaki mengekor di belakang. "Jawab, Daiki!"

Aomine terpaksa menelan ludah dan napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba dia seperti sekarat."

Semua orang pun berbondong-bondong menuju kamar Akashi. Erangan kesakitannya bahkan bisa terdengar dari koridor. Momoi menutup telinganya, tidak kuasa mendengar jeritan pilu dari teman sejawatnya yang terkenal kuat dan angkuh.

Akashi masih meringkuk di atas kasurnya yang kini basah oleh keringat. Nijimura langsung mengambil alih keadaan dengan memegang kening Akashi, berkata, "Sial," dengan tampang horor. "Seijuurou kehilangan kendali kekuatannya. Cepat buat Lingkaran Penyembuhan!"

Lingkaran Penyebuhan adalah metode sihir untuk menyembuhkan luka yang parah, menenangkan dewa yang hilang kendali, atau dalam keadaan sekarat. Ritual ini memerlukan dewa dan kekuatan yang banyak, dan selama ini selalu dilakukan dengan sedikitnya enam orang dewa berkekuatan normal. Namun, dengan absennya Kuroko, juga kekuatan Aomine, Murasaki, dan Midorima yang melemah, para dewa merasa ragu dengan ritual ini.

Salah-salah, malah nyawa Akashi yang terancam.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?" erang Nijimura. Di tangannya, kepala Akashi bergerak-gerak gusar menahan sakit.

Para dewa pun terpaksa membuat lingkaran mengelilingi tempat tidur Akashi. Mereka mengatupkan tangan di depan dada dengan ragu-ragu, namun, walau sudah merapal mantra penyembuhan, tetap tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ke-kenapa…?" tanya Aomine tidak percaya.

Momoi pun berseru, "Kita kekurangan orang! Dai-chan, Shintarou-kun, dan Atsushi-kun juga—"

"Aku ikut!" seru Nijimura. "Aku ikut ritual ini. Shougo, Kazunari, kalian juga!"

Dua orang malaikat yang berkekuatan di bawah rata-rata para dewa itu pun tak punya pilihan lain. Mereka bergabung dalam lingkaran, ikut mengatupkan tangan dan merapal mantra penyembuh.

"Heh, ternyata kau tidak ada apa-apanya walau dengan wujud secantik itu, ya, Daiki," ujar Haizaki. "Lebih baik kau mundur. Shuuzou-sama dan aku saja sudah cukup."

"Apa katamu, bangsat?" Aomine mengarahkan tinjunya "Lihat saja, kubunuh kau nanti!"

"Oh, kau mau kucium lagi?"

"Kalian berdua!" Teriakan Nijimura kali ini bahkan berhasil menggetarkan Olimpus.

Cahaya putih pun perlahan menyeruak dari tempat kaki mereka berpijak, terhubung perlahan hingga membentuk tujuh garis lurus yang bertitik tengah pada Akashi. Namun, itu tidak cukup. Cahayanya terlalu redup.

Nijimura kemudian meletakkan kepala Akashi di atas kasur. Ia berlutut di sampingnya, ikut mengatupkan tangan dan merapal mantra. Seketika itu cahaya yang keluar pun semakin terang, melingkupi tubuh Akashi dengan sinar serupa aurora.

Nijimura pun membuka mata. "Penyembuhan saja tidak cukup. Kekuatannya diluar kendali. Aku harus menyegelnya!"

Hanya ada satu cara untuk menyegel kekuatan dewa. Hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh si pemberi kekuatan, dalam hal ini Nijimura sendiri sebagai Raja Tertinggi. Dan caranya? Semua dewa mengetahui hal itu, dan karena itu pula tidak berani membuka suara.

Cahaya berwarna-warni pun semakin terang terpancar dari tanah, membutakan pandangan semua orang. Nijimura melepaskan tangannya dan membungkuk di atas Akashi. Ia membaca mantra penyegel kuno, kemudian setelah mengatup wajah Akashi dengan jemarinya yang panjang, bibir mereka pun bertemu dan melumat perlahan.

Sisa-sisa kekuatan Matahari yang masih dimiliki Akashi pun berpindah pada Nijimura. Erangannya pun perlahan menghilang, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit tertusuk sejuta belati di sekujur tubuh yang mengabur. Akashi pun tanpa sadar membalas lumatan bibir Nijimura. Baginya yang sedang sekarat, sepasang bibir tipis yang basah itu terasa hangat dan manis, bagai aliran madu di antara pahitnya obat. Pantas saja kan, jika ia sendiri enggan melepas ciuman itu.

Proses penyegelan sebenarnya memakan waktu lumayan lama, tergantung dari berapa banyak kekuatan yang harus dipindah. Namun, karena kekuatan Akashi hanya setengah dari yang seharusnya, proses kali ini tidak bisa dibilang lama, namun tidak bisa dibilang cepat juga. Bagaimanapun, kekuatan Matahari adalah salah satu dari kekuatan terbesar yang pernah ada.

Perlahan, sensasi panas pun menjalar dari dalam tubuh Akashi kepada Nijimura. Tipislah sudah sekat antara aura kekuatan Matahari dan gairah birahi keduanya. Akashi mengangkat tangannya untuk merengkuh leher dan pundak sang Raja untuk menenggelamkannya dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam. Nijimura menyambut, meletakkan tangannya yang hangat pada leher dan kepala Akashi.

Lidah keduanya bertemu dan hanyut dalam sebuah tarian tak berbentuk. Saliva pun meluncur turun dari bibir Akashi bersama peluh keduanya. Debaran keras jantung yang berpacu terdengar dan menggema di rongga dada masing-masing, semakin cepat seiring suhu tubuh mereka yang meninggi.

"Nnh!" erangan Akashi kembali terdengar, namun kali ini karena kenikmatan yang menjalar.

Nijimura melihat hal itu sebagai kesempatan untuk semakin menyatukan dirinya dengan Akashi. Indra perasanya semakin liar menjamah seluruh penjuru mulut salah satu jendralnya. Akashi terengah-engah, mulai kehabisan napas, namun tak berniat untuk melepas bibir mereka. Lagipula, walaupun Akashi harus berwajah biru karena kekurangan oksigen, Nijimura enggan melepaskannya sebelum ritual penyegelan seratus persen selesai.

Akashi membuka mulutnya semakin lebar. "Nggh…." Ia berusaha mengambil alih ciuman ini, namun tak kuasa karena kekuatannya yang semakin menipis.

Erangan tak berdaya itu terdengar seperti desahan semanis madu di telinga Nijimura. Dalam diam senyumnya mengembang, kembali melumat bibir dan lidah Akashi. Tangan kirinya menjalar turun ke pinggang ramping sang jendral, merengkuhnya kuat-kuat dan mendekatkan badan mereka hingga tak ada lagi ruang di antaranya. Hidung dan kening mereka bersentuhan, saling menggesek. Akashi semakin tenggelam dalam gairah panas ini

Bagi Akashi yang tak pernah menyentuh dan disentuh orang lain, pengalaman ini menjadi sesuatu yang berharga. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berciuman, merasakan hangat tubuh orang lain menjalar ke dalam dirinya. Ia tak menyangka kalau senikmat ini membiarkan tangannya menjamah tubuh orang lain, merasakan ukiran-ukiran otot di seluruh tubuh Nijimura, betapa kuat dan tajam rahangnya, serta lembutnya setiap helai rambut sang raja.

Ia menginginkannya lagi. Lagi, lebih, dan lebih. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Nijimura selagi ia bisa menyentuh orang lain. Selagi mereka sedekat ini. Namun, ketika lidah Nijimura membelai bibir bawah Akashi dan menggigitnya, setelah itu tidak ada ciuman lagi karena Nijimura melepaskan bibirnya.

Akashi langsung tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan pria bersurai hitam. Nijimura kemudian membaringkan kepala berambut merah darah itu perlahan, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat setelah berhasil duduk tegak. Rasa amis besi perlahan merasuki lidah Akashi. Nijimura menggunakannya untuk proses terakhir ritual penyegelan, yaitu menggunakan ibu jari untuk membaluri kedua bibir Akashi dengan darahnya. Setelah itu ia mengatupkan tangannya lagi dan merapal mantra. "Istirahatlah dulu. Kau kuliburkan," pesan Nijimura. Maka proses penyegelan telah selesai.

Cahaya pun berangsur-angsur menghilang. Desahan lelah dan keras dari para dewa yang ikut berpartisipasi pun langsung terdengar. Mereka tersungkur di lantai, terengah-engah.

Di antara limpahan kekuatan Matahari yang tadi mengalir, Nijimura berhasil menyedot sedikit memori dari kepala Akashi. _'Sudah kuduga. Dia memberikan sebagian kekuatannya pada manusia, dan ketika orang itu tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan kekuatannya, maka sisa kekuatan dalam tubuh Seijuurou pun akan tersedot perlahan. Untung saja dia cepat ditangani, jika tidak Seijuurou bisa mati.' _Nijimura ikut menghela napas keras, sembari membetulkan kemejanya. _'Demi Olimpus. Bagaimana bisa kau jadi sebodoh itu, Sei?'_

Karena cinta, Yang Mulia Raja.

Nijimura membetulkan rambutnya. Setelah itu melangkah turun dari ranjang Akashi. "Terimakasih sudah membantu," ujarnya.

Aomine, yang tersungkur di lantai rubi, bertanya, "Bagaimana Sei?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tidur karena kelelahan."

"Apakah dia…" Momoi mengatur napasnya. Wanita berambut panjang itu menatap Nijimura dari lantai tempatnya duduk. "…kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya? Apa Seijuurou-kun jadi manusia?"

"Tidak." Nijimura menghela napas. "Dia tetap dewa. Aku tidak mencabut inti kekuatannya, hanya menyegelnya. Tapi, sebelum seluruh kekuatannya _kembali_, dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak."

Di lain kata, Akashi memberikan sebagian kekuatannya pada orang lain. Semua orang di ruangan mengerti hal itu.

Murasakibara mendengus keras. Ia lantas berdiri, berjalan gontai keluar ruangan.

"Atsushi?" tanya Nijimura.

"Cari makaan…."

.

-:-

-:-

.

Di saat yang sama, di beranda halaman depan istana Poseidon, Kagami merasakan kesakitan yang sama dengan Akashi.

Ia tidak tahu apapun. Intinya, setelah ia hampir membakar Kuroko tanpa sadar dan gadis itu memberikan berita tak terduga, tiba-tiba saja api muncul dari telapak tangannya dan menjalar perlahan ke seluruh tubuh. Rasanya sakit luar biasa. Begitu panas dan perih. Kagami tak sanggup lagi untuk duduk tegak. Ia meringkuk, mengerang, dan akhirnya jatuh dari kursi roda.

Kuroko panik bukan kepalang. Ia pun berteriak memanggil bantuan, dan pelayan yang mendengarnya langsung membawa Teppei dan Himuro ke tempat kejadian.

"Taiga!" seru Himuro panik, hendak meraih pundak adiknya jika saja tidak dihalangi oleh Teppei.

"Sebaiknya kau mundur jika tidak ingin hangus. Tetsuki-chan, kau juga."

Kuroko menurut walau tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nanarnya dari Kagami. Teppei kemudian berlutut di dekat pria merah marun itu dan mengatupkan tangan. _'Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Akashi? Atau jangan-jangan, malah Kagami….'_ batinnya.

Beberapa pelayan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama di sekeliling Kagami. Lingkaran cahaya berukuran sedang pun muncul dari tanah. Ini bukan Lingkaran Penyembuhan, tindakan Teppei ini ibaratnya sebagai obat penenang sementara sampai kekuatan yang bergejolak dalam tubuh Kagami menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Teriakan pilu itu terdengar semakin keras. Kagami meraung-raung, mencengkram dadanya sekuat tenaga. Api di sekujur tubuhnya berkobar semakin besar. Kuroko menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan berpaling pada Himuro, yang juga sekuat tenaga menahan air mata. Dan akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, rasa sakit itu pun perlahan-lahan hilang.

Kagami tak sadarkan diri di lantai beranda, terlelap meringkuk bagai seorang bayi.

Teppei pun menghela napas lega. '_Syukurlah. Terimakasih, Shuuzo._'

Beberapa pelayan yang baru datang membawakan sebuah selimut air berukuran sangat besar. Mereka menggunakan benda itu untuk membalut tubuh Kagami, dan menaikkannya ke atas lobster raksasa sebagai tandu berjalan. Kagami lantas di bawa kembali ke ruang operasi.

Himuro dan Kuroko masih terpaku di tempat.

"Ta… Taiga…." Tatapan Himuro masih terpaku ke arah Kagami menghilang dengan nanar. Tanpa sadar ia meraih kalung berbandul cincin perak yang menggantung di balik kerah kinagashi-nya, dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga.

Namun, firasat Kuroko malah mengkhawatirkan hal lain. "Aka…shi-kun?"

.

-:-

-:-

-:-

.

**TBC.**

**Jeng jeng jeng jeng~! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Akashi dan Kagami? Apa yang sebenarnya Murasakibara lakukan? Apa rencana Nijimura itu? Bagaimana keadaan Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara selanjutnya? Terus, Nijimura dan Akashi…. Ada yang sudah tahu?**

**Well, cerita di chapter ini agak berat, ya. Haha, saya aja sakit kepala ngebuatnya. Ohiya, haruskah saya ceritakan juga masa lalu Kuroko saat menjadi manusia? Dijawab, ya. Please, pleaseeee.**

**Sebagai catatan juga, SEMUA dewa di fic ini rambutnya panjang, kecuali untuk Akashi yang tentu nggak cocok jika rambutnya panjang terus ngeluarin api, dan female Aomine yang tanpa kekuatan. Kenapa? Kalau nggak gitu, sama aja nggak punya kekuatan, kan? Jelek? Bayangin aja kayak cowok-cowok di Magi deh, yang walau rambutnya panjang, tapi tetep bisa kece dengan dikepang atau diiket. Boleh juga kok kalau ngebayangin dicepol macam Hakuryuu, hehe.**

**Selain itu, perubahan rate juga tidak terduga. Saya mohon maaf bagi yang nggak baca Author's Note di bagian paling atas chapter ini. Maaf juga karena tiba-tiba jadi NijiAka (bukan NijiHai), dan hints HaiAo-nya nambah. Hiks, hiks, saya suka banget NijiAka, soalnya. Hiks. *sob***

**Ohiya, lagu di chapter ini judulnya I'll Stand By You, diambil dari salah satu lagu Glee Season 1 yang paling saya suka. Coba deh dengerin sambil baca bagian KagaKuro. Insyaallah feel-nya kerasa, deh.**

**Terakhir, ada dua omake looh~**

**.**

**(Minggu, 20 April 2014)  
Chu, chuu~  
Kodok**

**.**

**-:-**

**-:-**

**.**

**Omake (lanjutan dari omake di chapter 7)**

"Uh? G-mail dari Shuuzou?"

Saat itu Imayoshi sedang duduk-duduk malas di singgasananya, memperhatikan Hanamiya yang tiba-tiba dua kali lebih sibuk karena permintaan Aomine untuk mencarikannya obat pengembali wujud. Lelaki beralis tebal itu membongkar rak-rak buku sambil berkali-kali mengumpat dan mengomel, tentang kenapa harus menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk mengembalikan Aomine ke wujud semula.

"Raja, kau juga bantu!" seru Hanamiya, kali ini sudah kelima kali.

"Maaf, Makoto. Aku baru saja dapat pesan, nih."

"Haa? Sekarang jam kerja dan kau asyik surat-suratan? Setidaknya gantikan aku mendata para roh!"

"Ini dari Shuuzou."

Dan Hanamiya pun terdiam.

Imayoshi membuka God-mail dari saudaranya itu dan menemukan kata pembuka yang menggelitik, tidak seperti adiknya saja. _[Hei, apakah kau sudah melihat ini? Jika tidak, aku yakin kau tidak akan percaya.]_

Imayoshi lantas semakin penasaran.

Bersamaan dengan G-mail itu, terlampir sebuah video. Hanamiya yang menyadari air muka rajanya yang berubah pun mendekat, bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Entahlah. Jarang-jarang Shuuzou memberikanku video." Terakhir Nijimura membagikan video sih, seingat Imayoshi, saat ada bencana besar sehingga si Zeus itu menyuruh untuk merenovasi dan memperluas Dunia Bawah. Apakah kali ini sama juga?

-:-

Aomine keluar ruang perawatan dengan kesal. Darah para petugas medis Dunia Bawah masih basah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendengus, semakin kesal karena boro-boro kembali ke wujud semula atau mendapat kekuatannya lagi, yang didapat malah noda-noda darah hitam yang amis.

'_Cih. Bodohnya aku meminta para iblis bodoh itu memberikanku obat. Untung saja aku masih membawa pedangku.'_

_Shower_, _shower_. Dia harus mandi.

Gadis itu memasuki ruang kerja Imayoshi untuk meminjam kamar mandinya. "Oi, Imayoshi-san." Namun malah berhadapan dengan sang raja dan jendralnya yang terkekeh-kekeh bersama di depan layar proyektor. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Imayoshi-san?"

Tawa nista keduanya pun meledak keras.

"Oi, apa-apaan kalian?!" sentak Aomine.

"Daiki, aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau…" tawa Hanamiya kembali meledak.

Imayoshi pun ikut terkekeh-kekeh. "Menurutmu dia harus tahu?" bisiknya pada sang Dewa Kematian.

"Tidak. Kita simpan saja sebagai bahan _black-mail_."

"Kau pintar juga, Makoto."

Ah, Aomine baru ingat bahwa dua orang di depannya adalah iblis-iblis veteran.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Omake chapter 8: Setelah Ritual Penyegelan…**

**(Nijimura dan Murasakibara sudah meninggalkan ruangan)**

Kise: "Hei, hei, tadi itu… yang disebut manusia sebagai berciuman, kan-ssu?"

Ao: "Haa? Apa maksudmu, kuning? Jangan membuatku merinding!" (trauma dengan kejadian kemarin dengan Haizaki)

Momo: "Tapi Ryouta-kun benar, Dai-chan. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu di antara Seijuurou-kun dan Nijimura-sama."

Mido: "Bodoh. Raja melakukan itu demi keselamatan Jagad Raya. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Taka: "Shin-chaan… coba bersihkan kacamatamu dulu sebelum bicara, deh. Jelas-jelas terlihat bahwa Raja dan Sei-chan menikmatinya, kan? Pasti memang benar ada sesuatu." (note: Takao punya Hawk Eye, ingat?)

Mido: "A-apa maksudmu, Takao? Jangan bilang kau memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi!"

Kise: "Sudah, sudah-ssu! Lebih baik kita tanya sumber yang terpercaya saja-ssu!"

Ao: "Ha? Maksudmu apa, kuning?"

Kise: "Jangan memanggilku begitu, Daicchi-ssu! Maksudku, kenapa kita tidak bertanya pada pelayan pribadi Raja saja-ssu? Dia pasti lebih mengerti Raja dibanding kita."

Semua: *menoleh pada Haizaki*

Hai: "Haa? Apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu? Nggak tahu, aku nggak tahu! Shuuzou-sama itu sama anehnya dengan si kerdil merah ini. Kuberitahu kalian, ya, sampai detik ini pun aku masih tidak mengerti setiap gerak-geriknya. Tapi, memang benar sih, kalau sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh tadi. Masa nggak lihat, sih? Proses penyegelan kan, nggak perlu meraba-raba segala."

Momo: "Tuh, kan! Insting wanita memang tidak pernah salah!"

Mido: *membetulkan kacamata* "Jangan-jangan, setelah pernikaannya dibatalkan, Seijuurou jadi…"

Taka: "Astaga, Shin-chan! Kau berpikiran hingga ke 'situ'? Shin-chan mesuum~"

Mido: "Di-diam, Takao! Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Seijuurou. Itu saja."

Ao: "Oh, sekarang kau bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain, ya?"

Kise: "Bukankah selalu begitu-ssu? Shintaroucchi hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, hehe."

Mido: "Ka-kalian tidak mengerti aku, nanodayo!" *meninggalkan ruangan*

Taka: "Hahaha! Tsundere lucu, ya?"

Hai: *geleng-geleng* "Aku masih tidak mengerti selera kalian."

Ao: *manggut-manggut* "Untuk yang ini aku setuju padamu."

Hai: "Hei, semua pembicaraan tentang ciuman ini membuatku ingin mencium seseorang."

Ao: "Ja-JANGAN MIMPI, BANGSAT!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Spring, Love, and Date

**PREVIEW:**

"_Menikahlah denganku, dan hentikan semua kebohongan ini!";_

"_I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you.";_

"_Aka-chin sedang sakit.";_

"_Selene. Dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.";_

"_Jangan-jangan, setelah pernikaannya dibatalkan, Seijuurou jadi…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Satsucchi~, kenapa **musim semi** selalu **merah jambu**-ssu? Jangan mentang-mentang ini musim favoritmu, jadi kau mendominasi semuanya. Sekali-sekali gantilah kuning!"

"Eeh? Padahal itu **bukan salahku** lho, kenapa jadi merah jambu."

.

.

.

.

.

Ada seorang gadis. Rambutnya sebiru langit musim panas, begitu indah. Kedua matanya berbinar setiap kali ia tersenyum. Tawanya beresonansi di udara dan mencerahkan suasana. Dia begitu menawan, rapuh, sempurna.

Ada suatu gambaran dalam kepalaku. Ketika ia menunggangi kuda dan terjatuh. Ketika ia berputar di tengah padang bunga sambil merentangkan tangannya. Gaun panjangnya mengembang dan menari bersama dendelia. Sinar mentari membias di sekitarnya. Ketika percikan air sungai membuatnya tertawa. Ketika dia tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Ketika dia tersenyum padaku. Ketika dia menyebut namaku. Ketika dia menangis, begitu pilu dan menyakitkan hingga aku tidak mau mendengarnya.

"Helios…"

Bibirnya yang tipis itu serona teratai, membuka dan mengatup di depan mataku. Kemudian ia mendekat, mata saling menatap. Poninya yang lembut menyapu keningku. Hidungnya yang kecil menyentuh hidungku. Sensasi ini begitu luar biasa ketika bibir kami bertemu. Ia mengusap rahangku dengan ibu jarinya. Dan baru saat itulah kusadari, bahwa wajah cantik yang basah oleh air mata itu hanya untukku.

"Taiga-kun."

Dan aku membuka mata.

.

.

**God, I'm (really) in Love! © Kaeru Kodok**

**.**

**NOTE:**

**KagaKuro, HiMura**

**Chapter super panjang (persiapkan mata Anda)**

**.**

**Spring (?) 2014**

**.**

**Hasil kesetresan menghadapi UN dan penyakit  
(mohon doanya!)**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9: Spring, Love, and Date**

"Ku…roko?"

Kagami membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan mata dengan sinar mentari pagi yang menyusup dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, lantas menoleh perlahan.

"Taiga."

Orang itu tersenyum lembut. Matanya berbinar bahagia.

"Kuro…"

Bukan. Kuroko tidak berambut hitam. Dia juga tidak menutupi sebelah matanya dengan poni.

"Tatsuya?!"

Kagami terlonjak kaget dan bangun terduduk. Ia menatap berang Himuro yang hanya tersenyum geli di sampingnya, kemudian dengan kesal berkata, "Tatsuya, kenapa kau—mana Kuro... Aargh!"

Tawa pemuda Skorpio itu pun terdengar. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Kuroko?"

"A-apa?! Tidak, itu…." Si rambut merah memalingkan wajahnya. "…m-mungkin." Ia masih malu memperlihatkan wajah bersemunya walau di depan orang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak SD.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau menyebut namanya terus saat tidur."

Ah, jadi sekarang Kagami mengigau? Dan, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Himuro yang mendengarnya?

"Jika kau mencari Kuroko-chan, dia ada di taman bersama Kiyoshi-san. Cepatlah keluar. Ikan-ikan sedang bagus di jam segini."

Kagami kemudian menggerakkan ototnya yang terasa kaku untuk bangun dari futon. Sebenarnya ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk beringsut menaiki kursi roda lagi, namun Himuro mencegahnya dengan mengulurkan sepasang tongkat bantu jalan.

Kagami menatap kakaknya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kiyoshi-san bilang tulangmu sudah sembuh. _Well_, belum seratus persen, tapi kau tidak memerlukan kursi roda lagi. Pakailah kakimu. Kau pasti rindu berjalan, kan?"

Ya, Kagami akui itu benar, bahwa ia, pemain andalan tim basket pemenang Winter Cup, yang terbiasa berlari membelah lapangan, melompat di udara, dan bisa begitu bebas kapanpun yang ia mau, merindukan hal sederhana seperti berjalan dan berlari. Bahkan, kakinya terasa gatal ingin merasakan Nike kesayangannya lagi. Duh, memalukan.

"Terimakasih." Pemuda berambut dwiwarna itu menyambut uluran Himuro dengan senyum.

Kemudian ia tertatih-tatih menuju jendela yang tersambung dengan balkon. Dari situ dapat dilihatnya pemandangan dasar laut di pagi hari, dengan sinar lembut mentari yang merambat dalam air dan menerangi aktifitas para ikan cantik di terumbu karang. Dan menilik lebih dekat, sesosok gadis berkimono putih tengah berjongkok di antara karang berwarna-warni. Dia ditemani seorang pria tinggi besar dengan kinagashi hijau lumut dan mantel biru yang terus melebarkan senyumnya setiap kali bercerita. Mungkin karena senyum itu, atau obrolan itu, yang membuat si gadis turut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan manis. Memang tipis, tapi cukup untuk dapat dilihat mata tajam Kagami.

Ia berbalik pada Himuro. Kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Bukankah kau bilang tidak nyaman dalam _tuxedo_?" Ya, si Skorpio 183 sentimeter ini kembali mengenakan pakaiannya di pesta pernikahan Touya dan Alex.

Himuro mengedikkan bahu. "Aku harus pergi. Ada urusan di 'atas'," jelasnya.

"E-eh? Sekolah?" seru Kagami, kembali teringat akan Seirin, tim basketnya, dan pelatih mereka yang super galak.

"Tidak, Taiga. Sekarang hari Minggu." Kagami menghela napas keras. "Yah, bisa dibilang… aku ada kencan. Tenang saja, aku pasti mampir ke butik, kok." Wajah tampan Himuro bersemu di balik poninya.

"Heeh, jadi sekarang kau mulai menerima ajakan kencan, ya?" goda Kagami, tahu bahwa Himuro selalu mendapatkan surat cinta di loker sepatunya dan serbuan fan setiap _saat_, namun tidak pernah ditanggapi serius. "Siapa gadis beruntung ini?"

"Yah… aku tidak menerima ajakan kencan dari siapapun, sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya lebih kepada _aku_-lah yang beruntung." Himuro menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya…. Kau ingat tentang gadis tinggi berambut ungu yang kuceritakan?"

Kagami terdiam sebentar. "Yang kau kasihani karena hanya bisa menatap _snacks_ di minimarket tanpa bisa membelinya? Yang akhirnya kau traktir tiga bungkus Maiubo dan keripik kentang, dan akhirnya setiap hari Minggu kalian selalu bertemu untuk membuang-buang uangmu demi segunung makanan manis? Demi Tuhan, jadi sekarang kau mengencani gadis yang membuat cintamu berpaling dari acar?"**(1)**

Himuro tertawa. "Ya, gadis yang itu. Aku yang mengajaknya kencan."

Jika sekarang Kagami sedang mengunyah sesuatu, dipastikan ia akan menyemburnya dan terbatuk-batuk hebat. "A-apa?" Demi langit yang terbelah, sejak kapan seorang Himuro Tatsuya _mengajak_ gadis berkencan, dan bukannya _diajak_?

"Tapi, entahlah. Sifatnya kekanak-kanakan. Aku tidak yakin akan berjalan seperti kencan yang seharusnya. Jadi… aku ingin bertemu kau sebelum pergi karena ingin menanyakan pendapat."

Serius, Kagami akan terbatuk sekarang.

"Sejak kapan aku yang menjadi ahli perempuan, dan bukan _kau_?" sungut Kagami, begitu berang dan salah tingkah. "Tanyakan Alex!—atau kakakmu. Kau ingat aku pernah berkencan, hah?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu sepasang burung cinta itu," sanggah Himuro. "Oh, ayolah, Taiga. Hanya kau yang tahu tentang gadis ini." Kagami benci saat Himuro memohon padanya. Kenapa bisa ada sinar-sinar berkilauan di dekat mata sebelah itu? "Cukup berikan aku saran saja."

Sang Leo kembali mendengus dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Saran? Apa yang bisa Kagami berikan? Dia itu payah dalam menghadapi perempuan, dan sekarang Himuro meminta saran_nya_? "Ciuman. Kau sudah sering dicium Alex, kan? Jadi ini pasti gampang. Gadis _childish_ sekalipun pasti akan mengerti maksudmu jika dicium."

Wajah tampan Himuro semakin merah. Kali ini dengan ekspresi terdungu yang pernah Kagami lihat. "Cium… pipi?"

Kagami sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya yang populer itu bisa segitu bodohnya. "Bukan, Tatsuya. Kau mengerti maksudku."

Sesungguhnya, agak susah bagi Himuro membayangkan dirinya mencium seseorang karena perasaan romantis. Ciumannya dengan Alex, kan… sudah biasa. Maksudnya, tanpa ada perasaan khusus pun wanita itu tetap akan menciumnya, kan? Ciuman mereka seperti ciuman kasih sayang ibu pada anaknya—tidak terlalu spesial.

"Ah, iya—tapi aku… dia…"

"Sudahlah." Lagi-lagi Kagami mendengus. Sepertinya hal ini terlalu 'di luar kendali' bagi kakaknya. "Lakukan saja sesuatu yang sama-sama kalian sukai."

"Kau yakin? Kau pernah melakukannya?"

"Sudah kubilang, apa menurutmu aku pernah berkencan dengan perempuan, hah? Jangan tanya saranku kalau begitu!"

Himuro membesarkan matanya yang hanya terlihat sebelah, terdiam sesaat, lantas sebuah senyum geli mengembang bersama tawa. "Bukankah selama ini kau berkencan dengan Kuroko? Maksudku, ayolah, kalian tinggal bersama beberapa hari terakhir, kan? Dan kalian berduaan di auditorium kemarin."

Kagami langsung memerah. Jantungnya berdetak nakal dan memukul-mukul rusuknya. "Ta-tapi itu bukan kencan. Dia juga bukan dalam wujud perempuan saat tinggal di rumahku. Ja-jadi, mana mungkin kami berkencan, kan? Hahaha. Mana mungkin tanpa ada yang berkata apa pun."

Himuro memicingkan matanya. Andai saja poninya tersingkap seperti Touya, maka Kagami bisa melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jadi… di lain kata, kau sedang menunggu ajakannya untuk berkencan?"

Dan di lain kata, apakah Himuro ingin mengatakan bahwa Kagami tidak sejantan yang kelihatannya, yang hanya berharap untuk sebuah pengakuan kecil dari seorang gadis? _Kagami_?

"Mana mungkin!" sentak Kagami, benar-benar salah tingkah. Di pikirannya kini berkelebat tentang persaingan dengan Himuro untuk mendapatkan perempuan, bukan lagi tentang basket melulu. "Aku yang akan mengajaknya kencan!"

"Baguslah!" Himuro kemudian mengatupkan tangan dengan keras. Tampaknya dia terlihat begitu senang. Perasaan Kagami langsung tidak enak. "Jika kau sudah berhasil mengajaknya, bagaimana jika kita _double-date_? Aku akan berada seharian di taman hiburan, jadi kau tahu di mana mencariku." Kemudian dia berbalik dan membuka pintu geser. "Ayo berjuang!" serunya, sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangan. Kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Sementara itu Kagami terpaku di tempat, memikirkan setiap perkataan Himuro. Apakah benar ia hanya menunggu ajakan kencan Kuroko? Apakah benar ia ingin mereka berkencan? Terlebih dari itu, apakah benar ia menyukai Kuroko?

—'_Kau jatuh cinta pada Kuroko?'—_

Ah, kalimat Himuro itu! Apakah benar bukan rasa suka lagi, tapi malah _cinta_?

Kagami bersyukur di tangannya ada sepasang tongkat yang menyangganya tetap berdiri. Jika tidak, mungkin kakinya sudah bergetar hebat dan jatuh beringsut di tanah. Ia meremas dadanya, merasakan debaran aneh yang menggelitik.

Kemudian pandangan pun melayang ke luar jendela. Gadis itu masih di sana, berdiri sambil tersenyum pada sekumpulan ikan di luar gelembung istana, kali ini sendirian.

'_Dewa—jika Kau, atau Kalian benar-benar ada, jawab pertanyaanku ini: apakah benar aku jatuh cinta?'_ batin Kagami, malu luar biasa.

.

-:-

.

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang saat ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang begitu kuat berjalan mendekat.

"Taiga-kun?"

Dan menemukan Kagami tertatih-tatih bersama tongkat berjalan dengan semburat tipis di wajah.

'_Sial, aku masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya,' _rutuk Kagami.

—'_Kau sedang menunggu ajakannya untuk berkencan?'—_

'_Oh, diamlah, Tatsuya!'_ Pemuda yang kembali mengenakan mantel merah marun itu menggeleng kuat-kuat_. 'Heh, jangan bercanda. Bergandengan tangan saja tidak akan bisa.'_

Ya, Kagami ingat sekarang. Tentang semua yang diceritakan Kuroko di beranda kemarin malam. Tentangnya yang ternyata sudah memiliki calon suami, dan tentang mereka yang tidak bisa bersentuhan lagi.

Sungguh, dari sekian banyak wanita, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada wanita abadi yang hampir menikah? Dan kenapa pula pada wanita yang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, adalah pria? Apakah semua cinta pertama harus sebegitu sengsaranya? _'Hidupku menyedihkan.'_ Kagami benar-benar merasa sedang dipermainkan dewa.

"Taiga-kun? Ada apa? Kau melamun." Kuroko melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Kagami. Namun justru keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba sudah begitu dekat yang mengagetkannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau sedekat ini?"

Mata biru itu semakin besar tatkala membulat heran. Ujarnya, dengan suara semanis dan seringan permen kapas, "Bukankah Taiga-kun yang mendekatiku?"

Benarkah?

"Kulihat kakimu sudah membaik," ujar Kuroko, dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi paras cantiknya. Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini barulah Kagami sadar, bahwa gadis ini mengepang poni airnya searah dengan rambut, dan jatuh ke bawah. Sepasang kristal biru itu jadi terlihat jelas. Sangat menawan.

"Ah, uuh… iya. Sepertinya juga begitu," balas Kagami, benar-benar malu karena sadar telah memperhatikan Kuroko.

"Sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk bermain basket lagi."

"Ya. Sayangnya aku sudah kehilangan _partner_ yang ahli dalam _pass_."

Apa yang Kagami bicarakan? Tentang basket, ya? Ah, sekarang Kuroko ingat penjelasan singkat Riko tempo hari.

"Jenis kelamin tidak semena-mena menghilangkan bakat, Taiga-kun. Aku masih bisa bermain basket jika aku mau."

"Uh? Benarkah?" Kalau begitu, bukankah ini kesempatan emas? "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain lagi?" tanyanya, penuh dengan senyum sumringah. Kemudian menambah dengan cepat, "Ta-tapi tidak seru kalau hanya berdua, jadi bagaimana kalau kita ajak Tatsuya? Kudengar dia akan meluangkan waktunya dengan seorang teman seharian ini. Bagaimana, ikut?"

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah Himuro-san baru saja pergi ke atas? Poseidon-sama sendiri yang mengantarnya."

"Makanya, kita main di atas!"

Kuroko terlihat berpikir sejenak. Namun, sebenarnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot memutar otak dua kali untuk menjawab, "Oke."

Rasa senang langsung menjalar. Jika Kagami tidak mengenakan tongkat, mungkin dia sudah meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Ternyata, mengajak kencan tidak sesulit yang diperkirakan, ya. Tapi, apakah ini bisa dihitung kencan? Bukankah Kagami tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang si huruf k itu?

"Tapi apakah kau yakin kita akan bermain basket? Dengan tongkat?"

Kagami tersadar dari kesenangan pribadinya. Kemudian melirik ke bawah. "Aku rasa tidak masalah. Kiyoshi-senpai bilang kakiku sudah membaik."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, mari kita tanya pendapatnya dulu. Kupikir, mungkin Poseidon-sama punya beberapa ramuan obat."

.

-:-

-:-

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sei? Belum ada yang menceritakannya padaku." Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh, lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa di ruang tengah istana Nijimura. Di sofa yang sama, duduklah Kise yang gemetar melihat ekspresi _bad mood_ sang Dewa Bencana.

"Tu-tumben kau mengkhawatirkannya-ssu."

"Bukan dia, tolol!" sentak Aomine, menyembur ke arah sang Dewa Kebahagiaan. "Jika berhubungan dengan Tetsu, bukankah wajar jika aku ikut khawatir? Ckh, cewek itu juga seenaknya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia berkeliaran di bumi bersama seorang manusia—dan ternyata manusia itu reinkarnasi cinta pertamanya! Kebetulan macam apa itu?"

"Itulah yang disebut jodoh, Dai-chan," jelas Momoi, mencondongkan tubuhnya. Gadis berambut benang-benang sutra berwarna merah jambu yang berkilauan itu tersenyum pada gadis jadi-jadian yang duduk di hadapannya.

Aomine menyipitkan mata. "Jodoh?" Ia terkekeh. Lantas menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang ini perbuatanmu, Satsuki." Ia menatap Dewi Cinta itu dengan garang.

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak seluruhnya juga."

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?"

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, lantas mengerling sambil menggerakkan telunjuk di depan wajah. "Ra-ha-si-a."

"Aku benci jika kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku," Aomine mencibir. "Jadi, ada apa dengan Sei? Masih belum ada yang menjawab."

"Itu juga yang ingin kami ketahui, nodayo." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya, sesekali diselingi batuk ringan. "Seijuurou juga belum cerita apa pun. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu hal ini sepertinya adalah Raja."

"Oh, Raja?" ulang Aomine, menaikkan alisnya dengan malas. Memang benar, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Nijimura-lah orang pertama yang pasti dan harus tahu. Selain itu, Akashi kan, jendral favoritnya juga. Pasti mereka sempat bertukar cerita. Dan Nijimura bukan orang yang pelit berita, hanya saja ada satu hal yang membuat Aomine malas ke ruangan pribadinya. _'Si Haizaki-bangsat juga pasti ada di sana.' _Aomine mengernyit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hijau," ujarnya pada Midorima. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang dapat mengembalikan wujudku dalam sekejap?"

"_Midorima Shintarou_, Daiki," balasnya penuh penekanan. Lagi-lagi dengan pose membetulkan kacamata. "Jika memang ada ramuan sehebat itu, maka sudah kugunakan untuk diriku sejak dulu."

"Jadi, ada tidak? Jangan bertele-tele."

"Tentu saja tidak ada, bodoh. Namun jika kau mau bersabar untuk proses pembuatan dan efeknya, maka aku ada beberapa."

Aomine menguap malas. "Nah, dari tadi kek, bilang gitu. Berapa lama selesai? Berapa lama hingga efeknya keluar?"

"Sekitar enam jam. Pembuatannya juga memakan waktu yang sama."

"Yah… nggak masalah, lah." Gadis berambut biru itu lantas bangun dari kursinya dengan malas. Ia menguap lebar sambil meregangkan tubuh. Astaga, semalaman ini dia belum tidur hanya karena masalah Akashi. "Buatkan aku yang paling ampuh. Enam jam lagi aku akan menemuimu."

"He-hei, jangan seenaknya menyuruh, Daiki!" seru Midorima, sontak menghentikan langkah sepatu besi biru milik Aomine. Dia juga belum sempat tidur karena harus mengarahkan Takao meracik obat-obatnya. "Lagipula, mau ke mana kau?"

Gadis itu menoleh dengan malas. Ia mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Hm? Bukankah sudah jelas? Menanyakan tentang Seijuurou pada Raja. Kenapa?"

Momoi berkedip. "Aku kira kau sedang menghindari Shougo-kun, Dai-chan." Ya, Momoi memang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Terutama jika berhubungan dengan perasaan khusus. Hanya saja, dalam kasus Haizaki dan Aomine, warna dari perasaan mereka masih kabur. Entah cinta atau benci.

Aomine membeku di tempat. Bayangan si abu Haizaki dengan senyum miring dan tiba-tiba merengkuh dan menciumnya lagi berjalan bagai gulungan film rusak yang diputar berulang-ulang. Sontak ia merinding hebat. _'Su-sudahlah, nanti hiraukan saja si bangsat itu,'_ ujarnya dalam hati, sambil mengelus-elus dada.

"Jangan terlalu sering membaca pikiran orang, Satsuki."

Dan dia kembali melangkah.

.

-:-

.

"Seijuurou?" Nijimura menyangga kepalanya di atas meja marmer putih dengan malas. Tanpa sadar kebiasaan lamanya untuk memajukan bibir saat kesal pun muncul. "Kenapa?" Ia menatap Aomine yang berdiri santai di balik mejanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana.

"Perlu ditanya, ya? Tentu saja aku penasaran jika berhubungan dengan Tetsu."

"Kali ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Tetsu."

Nijimura menghela napas keras saat melihat ekspresi batu dari Aomine. Sungguh, mau jadi laki-laki atau perempuan, sepertinya tidak ada yang dapat merubah sifatnya. "Kalau kuberi tahu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Tergantung penjelasanmu."

Aah, Nijimura semakin sakit kepala. Ia kelelahan, tenaganya terkuras banyak akibat ritual penyegelan, dan saat akhirnya ia bisa memejamkan mata, Aomine menerobos masuk ke kamarnya walau sudah dihalang-halangi Haizaki. Mungkin, malah keributan mereka yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

Dan sekarang, di mana pelayan pribadinya itu? Haizaki selalu saja menghilang saat dibutuhkan.

"Baiklah, terserah." Duh, Nijimura pingin sekali cepat-cepat tidur. Maka dari itu, lebih cepat Aomine keluar, lebih baik. "Asal dengan satu syarat: apa pun keputusanmu nanti, tetap biarkan Tetsuki yang memilih. Itu keputusan Seijuurou."

"Huh? Baiklah." Lagipula, Aomine masih sakit hati tentang keputusan Kuroko menolaknya. Jadi sepertinya tidak mungkin jika ia menyeret Kuroko pulang.

Nijimura kemudian menceritakan segala hal dengan singkat dan padat—tentang kedatangan tiba-tiba Akashi untuk menjemput Kuroko setelah beberapa hari menahan diri untuk tidak turun langsung ke bumi, tentang seseorang yang menghalangi niatnya, tentangnya yang marah dan melukai orang itu, tentang Kuroko yang melindunginya, dan tentangnya yang kehilangan kendali emosi dan berakhir memberikan penderitaan abadi pada orang itu.

Aomine lantas mencengkeram perutnya, mengembungkan pipi untuk menahan semburan tawa—namun tidak bisa. "Bodoh! Sei bodoh!" serunya. "'Merasakan penderitaan yang sama'? Apa-apaan itu? Bilang saja ia iri karena tidak pernah menyentuh Tetsu. Dasar obsesif."

Lagi, Nijimura mendesah keras. Kenapa dari dua jendral Imayoshi, malah Hanamiya, yang mampu menggunakan kepalanya dengan benar, yang tidak dapat pergi dari Dunia Bawah? Kenapa malah Aomine yang harus dihadapinya sehari-hari? Si biru ini semakin membuat kepalanya sakit saja.

"Mungkin kau benar, Daiki." Aomine menghentikan tawanya. Lantas menatap sang Raja yang terlihat semakin sayu dengan latar belakang jendela besar yang menampilkan sinar-sinar redup dari bintang nun jauh di langit Andromeda. "Tapi jika kau berada dalam posisinya, mungkin kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Aomine mengenal jelas dirinya sendiri, dan dia tidak seobsesif Akashi. "Heh, tentu tidak," kekehnya. "Jika aku dalam posisinya, daripada repot-repot membagi kekuatan pada manusia lemah, lebih baik kuseret pulang saja Tetsu dan mengurungnya di kamar."

Oke, itu tidak lebih baik.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin kutahu." Lantas Aomine berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Terimakasih. Maaf sudah mengganggu tidurmu." Ia melambai ringan pada Nijimura. Namun sebelum sosoknya dalam jubah hitam menghilang di balik pintu putih raksasa, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara sang raja yang menggema.

"Ingat syarat itu."

Sebuah seringai miring terpatri. "Tentu."

Aomine menghela napas lega saat menutup pintu kamar Nijimura di belakangnya. Tadi itu… agak menegangkan—walaupun Aomine tidak mau mengakuinya. Itu lho, tatapan Nijimura yang kesal karena dibangunkan sama seperti Imayoshi saat marah besar. Yah, apa mau dikata, kan? Mereka saudara.

Ia langsung menyingkirkan pikiran itu dengan menggeleng keras. Kemudian langkahnya semakin cepat di setiap hentakan. Pandangannya tajam menatap ke depan. Di pikirannya sekarang ini hanya terisi oleh cerita yang disampaikan Nijimura—berputar seperti gulungan kaset di kepalanya.

"Oi, Daiki!"

Langkahnya sontak terhenti. Ia menoleh ke kanan.

"Mau ke mana kau, hah? Urusan kita belum selesai. Dan setidaknya, singkirkan peliharaan jelekmu ini!"

Haizaki Shougo mengerang keras dari lilitan benang laba-laba yang menahannya di tembok koridor. Pria abu-abu itu meronta, menggeliat, berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya untuk bisa kabur dari benang sutra yang sangat tebal dan berlendir. Namun apa daya, tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan diri dari lilitan benang laba-laba Dunia Bawah. Terutama laba-laba milik Hanamiya—iblis tanpa emosi berbentuk laba-laba raksasa, dengan enam kaki berduri dan tiga belas mata di sekujur wajah bulat bertaringnya.

"Maaf, tapi binatang jelek itu bukan peliharaanku," balas Aomine, acuh tak acuh memasukkan tangannya di dalam saku celana. "Dan asal kau tahu, iblis itu hanya menuruti tuannya."

Ya, pada dasarnya Aomine 'meminjamnya' sebentar dari Hanamiya sebelum datang ke Olimpus. Setidaknya Dewa Kematian itu tidak akan sadar peliharaannya menghilang sampai pekerjaannya selesai—yang itu berarti akan sangaat lama. Dan jika ada yang kebingungan bagaimana iblis sebesar gajah itu bisa Aomine bawa, jawabannya sederhana. Laba-laba itu hanya sebesar tarantula setelapak tangan saat kenyang. Namun jika sudah mencium mangsa—santapan kesukaannya adalah malaikat Olimpus—maka ia akan berubah ke ukuran sebenarnya demi bisa melumat bulat-bulat sang mangsa.

"Kalau begitu cepat panggil tuannya!"

"Tenang, kebetulan aku juga akan kembali ke Dunia Bawah," ujar Aomine, kali ini mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. Sebuah seringi miring kemudian mengembang. "Kau tunggu saja hingga Makoto ke sini, oke?"

Eh, tunggu, apa yang dikatakannya? Jantung Haizaki tiba-tiba mati rasa.

"Memangnya sejak kapan Makoto bisa ke Olimpus, heh?!"

Namun erangan Haizaki sudah tak didengar Aomine lagi. Gadis itu kembali berjalan, masa bodoh dengan berbagai hal.

"Oi, DAIKIII!"

.

-:-

-:-

.

"Oh, kalian akan berkencan?" suara dalam Teppei menggema nyaring dalam ruangan giok berisi patung-patung emas. Kemudian disusul senyum lebarnya, dan tawa hangatnya. Kagami merasakan sesuatu yang panas di pipinya.

"Bu-bukan, itu, anu, hanya saja…"

"Kencan?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya. Helaian-helain air itu pun bergoyang menuruni pundak mungil berbalut kimono putih. "Apa itu?"

Astaga, apakah tidak ada kosakata itu dalam kamus para dewa? Ataukah kalimat itu belum diciptakan saat Kuroko masih menjadi manusia? Kagami tidak tahu yang mana.

Teppei kembali tertawa. "Kencan itu seperti menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kausukai. Secara umum, pasangan yang melakukannya beraktifitas di luar ruangan, tapi ada juga kencan dalam ruangan, seperti memasak. Ngomong-ngomong memasak, kalau kalian mau kencan di dapur juga tidak apa-apa, kok. Masakan Kagami kan, enak-enak."

Mendengar itu, lantas Kagami semakin bersemu.

Kuroko tersenyum saja, kemudian membalas, "Aku tahu masakan Taiga-kun sangat enak. Tapi dia mengajakku bermain basket di darat."

"Basket?" Mata coklat beralis tebal itu lantas melebar. Kagami langsung panas dingin. Di kepalanya, sudah terbayang-bayang suara marah Teppei yang melarangnya bermain basket dengan kaki masih cidera. "Kalau begitu kalian butuh bola. Juga pakaian yang bisa bergerak bebas. Tidak mungkin kan, main basket dengan kinagashi dan kimono?" Kemudian pria besar itu tertawa lagi.

Kagami merasa bodoh sudah merasa takut. Kapan sih, Teppei pernah marah padanya? Kalau Hyuuga atau Riko sih, memang lain cerita.

"Kagami bisa memakai pakaianku," lanjutnya. Kemudian tampak berpikir sambil mengelus dagu. "Tapi pakaian wanita di sini hanya kimono dan yukata. Sepertinya kita butuh bantuan."

Dan Kagami tidak menyangka, jika 'bantuan' yang di maksud Teppei adalah…

"Yep! Sudah selesai! Cantik, kan~?"

Aida Riko mengatupkan tangannya di samping wajah dengan senang, memperhatikan Kuroko versi perempuan yang tampak manis dengan celana pendek warna putih, blus hitam dengan kerah dan dasi putih, serta _boots_ coklat tua **(2)**. Rambut birunya yang panjang kali ini terikat rapi dengan gaya ekor kuda. Sebuah penjepit rambut berbentuk bulan sabit pun tersemat menyangga poninya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah seputih gadis-gadis Jepang kuno walau tanpa _make-up_. Namun karena ini untuk kencan, Riko khusus membubuhkan _lipgloss_ berwarna _peach_ pada sepasang bibir tipis Kuroko, dan sedikit perona pada tulang pipinya.

Cantik? Tidak, Kuroko _mempesona_. Buktinya Kagami dan Hyuuga, yang datang bersama Riko, tanpa sadar menurunkan dagu dengan wajah yang bersemu-semu. Teppei, seperti biasa, hanya tertawa renyah.

Tidak ada yang ingat bahwa sebelum ini Kuroko bermain basket bersama mereka dengan wujud laki-laki.

"Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak percaya saat Teppei bilang Kuroko-kun adalah perempuan. Aku kira dia sedang belajar melawak seperti Izuki-kun. Tapi ternyata memang benar, ya!" ujar Riko, masih dengan girang. "Dan siapa yang menyangka kau bisa secantik ini, Kuroko-chan? Kagami, kau beruntung, lho!"

"Eh?" Kagami tersentak, masih setengah sadar. Ia menatap Riko dengan bodoh. "…eh?"

"Maksudku, coba pikir, berapa banyak cowok di dunia ini yang punya pacar semanis Kuroko-chan, heh?"

Ah, iya, benar juga. Berapa banyak sih, cowok di dunia ini yang dapat berkencan dengan dewi sungguhan?

"Pokoknya kau harus menjaga Kuroko-chan, ya! Awas saja jika kau buat dia menangis," ancam Riko.

Kagami sih, bingung saja kenapa Riko sampai begitu perhatian pada Kuroko. Dia kan, bukan ibunya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis. Kau tidak usah sekhawatir itu, Pelatih!"

"Baguslah. Ternyata dibalik kebodohanmu, kau pacar yang baik, ya."

"Pa-pacar?!" Kagami tidak tahu Riko terantuk sesuatu atau bagaimana, tapi apakah gadis itu benar-benar berpikir bahwa mereka _berpacaran_? Oh, Tuhan, seharusnya Riko sudah tahu kalau Kagami sangat kikuk di depan perempuan jika masalah cinta. Mana mungkin dia _nembak_ Kuroko dalam waktu sesingkat ini, kan?

Sang Leo itu sendiri mengenakan celana jeans putih dan sepatu Nike merah. Sedangkan wajahnya terlihat semakin mirip tomat dengan _sweater_ merah marun di atas kaos putih milik Teppei. **(3)**

Riko menepuk kedua pundak Kuroko dan menatapnya di mata. "Pokoknya, nikmati kencan pertamamu ini, ya!"

Kuroko membalas dengan senyum mantap. "Baik."

"Terus, karena di luar dingin, pakailah ini." Riko mengeluarkan selembar _blazer_ merah marun dari tas yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya, dan mengenakannya pada Kuroko.

Yang jadi boneka manekin hanya bisa menurut. "Ah… um. Terimakasih."

Dan semakin terpesonalah tiga pria yang berdiri termangu di dekat mereka.

.

-:-

.

"Tapi aku kasihan pada Kagami," ujar Riko saat duduk-duduk di salah satu beranda istana Teppei bersama Hyuuga dan si empunya rumah, sambil minum teh dari cangkir tanah liat ditemani sepiring dorayaki. Kagami dan Kuroko sendiri baru saja pergi ke untuk kencan mereka.

"Huh, kenapa?" Hyuuga mengalihkan pandangannya dari cangkir teh berwarna hijau daun. Ya, jarang-jarang kan, Riko mengkasihani orang lain. Terutama pria besar nan sangar seperti Kagami.

"Habis, kencan wajib berpegangan tangan, kan? Bayangkan saja mereka melewatkan seharian ini berduaan tanpa bisa menyentuh masing-masing."

"Ah, kau ada benarnya," balas sang kapten. Kemudian pandangannya menerawang jauh ke lautan biru di hadapannya. "Tapi, yang lebih penting dari itu, apakah tidak masalah membiarkan Kagami berada jauh dari sini? Jika sesuatu terjadi dan dia lepas kendali atas kekuatannya lagi, bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja." Tawa renyah Teppei ikut menjawab pertanyaan Hyuuga. "Aku sudah memberikan mereka jimat."

"Jimat?" tanya Hyuuga dan Riko bersamaan.

"Ya, jimat."

.

-:-

.

Kereta pagi itu dapat dibilang cukup ramai walau sudah melewati jam berangkat kerja. Yah, apa mau dikata, sekarang hari Minggu, dan mayoritas masyarakat Jepang—terutama anak muda—memanfaatkan hari libur sebaik-baiknya sebagai waktu melepaskan diri dari rutinitas ketat sehari-hari. Mungkin tujuan mereka juga sama seperti Kagami dan Kuroko—berkencan bersama pasangan atau sekedar jalan-jalan di taman. Yang manapun itu, Kagami tidak peduli. Keramaian kereta pagi selalu saja membuatnya sedikit rikuh, apalagi dengan seorang gadis manis yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya, membuatnya berkali-kali menelan ludah.

Apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya jika di samping perempuan.

Mata tajamnya secara insting berpaling pada Kuroko, yang ternyata sedang memperhatikan bandul berbahan _onyx_ yang terpasang pada gelang sederhana di tangan kanannya. Di mata Kagami yang awam, bentuknya seperti kecebong hitam dengan satu mata berwarna putih, dan menghadap ke bawah. Entah apa menariknya bentuk, simbol, atau lambang itu, tapi sepertinya banyak orang Asia yang mengagungkannya karena Kagami sering melihat bentuk serupa di film-film bela diri.

Ia kemudian berpaling pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, di mana melingkar gelang serupa namun dengan bantul putih bertitik hitam di bagian 'kepala', dan menghadap ke atas. Hm, sepertinya memang memiliki arti.

"Kenapa, Taiga-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, mengaburkan pikiran dan mengagetkan Kagami.

"E-eh? Ah, aku hanya penasaran pada gelang ini," balasnya. "Senpai bilang ini adalah jimat, dapat menekan kekuatan dewa ke batas minimum dan menghalaunya untuk lepas kendali. Tapi apakah bisa? Maksudku, dengan benda sekecil ini? Bagaimana jika meleleh?—yah, walaupun secara aneh aku bisa berjalan normal lagi setelah mengenakannya."

Mendengar itu, Kuroko tidak dapat menahan diri untuk membentuk senyum simpul. "Tolong jangan remehkan sesuatu yang diciptakan dewa, Taiga-kun. Semua hal pasti diciptakan dengan manfaat dan kualitas terbaik. Namun aku sedikit kecewa karena kau lebih memperhatikan 'gelang'-nya dibanding 'jimat'-nya."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Gelang ini kan, jimatnya?"

"Bukan, Taiga-kun. Gelang itu hanya gelang biasa, dari tali biasa. Yang membuatnya istimewa adalah bandulnya." Kuroko kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk dapat memperlihatkan bandul gelangnya pada Kagami. "Ini Yin, secara harfiah dapat diartikan sebagai tempat yang teduh atau bayangan, sering juga dikaitkan dengan air, bumi, bulan, feminimitas, dan malam hari, maka dari itu warnanya hitam. Kemudian yang kaumiliki disebut Yang." Kuroko menunjuk pergelangan tangan kiri Kagami, lantas pemuda itu pun menaikkan tangannya.

"Jika Yin adalah bayangan, maka Yang adalah cahaya. Yang diidentikkan dengan api, langit, matahari, maskulinitas, dan siang hari, maka dari itu warnanya berlawanan dari Yin," lanjut Kuroko. "Yin bagai sisi hitam, sementara Yang melambangkan sisi putih dari kehidupan. Mereka adalah dua unsur keberadaan yang berlawanan tapi saling melengkapi. Mereka selalu mencari keseimbangan meskipun bertolak belakang, namun tidak selalu bertentangan satu sama lain. Masing-masing mengandung unsur dari yang lainnya, karena itu terdapat titik hitam Yin pada bagian putih Yang, dan begitu pula sebaliknya." **(4)**

Penjelasan Kuroko, seperti biasa, walau aneh tapi selalu menarik. Setidaknya dapat mengambil alih seluruh konsentrasi Kagami yang biasanya menguap lebar dengan penjelasan non-basket. Atau mungkin karena faktor penceritanya?—gadis manis serupa malaikat yang selalu bercerita dengan pandangan lembut di kedua bola mata besarnya.

"Dan berdasarkan itu, Yin selalu dikatkan dengan wanita, dan Yang laki-laki—dua unsur alam semesta yang saling melengkapi, dan tanpa salah satunya maka dunia akan berakhir. Sejauh ini apa kau mengerti, Taiga-kun?" Rambut ekor kuda Kuroko bergoyang saat ia memiringkan kepala untuk menatap wajah Kagami. Dan jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata rambutnya sudah kembali menjadi helaian-helaian rambut biasa, bukan aliran air.

Pemuda itu mengangguk ringan. "Ya. Bahkan anak TK dapat mengerti berpedaan hitam dan putih."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Aku anggap kau juga menangkap intinya."

"Lalu? Membentuk Yin dan Yang dari keramik tentu tidak semerta-merta menjadikannya berkekuatan sihir, kan?"

Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti sampai di mana batas kebodohan Kagami. Tapi, baginya itu lucu. Soalnya selama ini ia hanya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang sok tahu di Olimpus. "Sudah kubilang, Taiga-kun, jangan remehkan buatan dewa. Tentu saja bandul ini ada kekuatan sihirnya."

Eh, tunggu, Kuroko tidak serius, kan? Kagami tadi hanya bercanda, lho. "Benarkah?" Sang Leo melebarkan mata tajamnya dengan bodoh.

"Tentu." Kuroko mengangguk yakin. "Mau bukti?" Tangan kanannya kemudian meraih tangan kiri Kagami tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dan walaupun genggamannya begitu lembut, namun dapat melonjakkan jantung Kagami.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan?! Bagaimana jika kau terba—" Ia melepas genggaman Kuroko, dan menatap tangannya. "—eh?" Namun tidak ada apa pun pada telapak tangan putih nan mungil itu. Tidak bahkan luka goresan. Ia menatap Kuroko dungu, seolah berkata, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Dan tebak saja, Kuroko kembali tersenyum geli. "Poseidon-sama membuatnya dari bahan khusus yang dapat menekan kekuatan dewa. Jadi selama kita menggunakan gelang ini, aku rasa tidak masalah jika kita bersentuhan."

"Ah, benarkah?" Kenapa ya, seperti ada angin sejuk yang menerpa hati Kagami?

Kuroko mengangguk lagi. "Soalnya kekuatanku dan kekuatanmu baru setengah dari kekuatan sesungguhnya, jadi dengan jimat sederhana ini dapat disegel untuk sementara. Tapi mungkin akan lain cerita jika salah satu dari kita memiliki kekuatan penuh."

Berarti, yang harus dilakukan Kagami untuk dapat terus bergandengan dengan Kuroko, adalah tidak membangkitkan kekuatan matahari secara penuh saja, kan? Begitu saja, kan?

Eh, yakin sesimpel itu?

Kemudian perkataan Teppei sebelum mereka pergi pun ternyiang kembali, "Kekuatanmu akan bangkit jika kau merasakan emosi tertentu secara berlebihan. Jadi, kau tidak boleh terlalu senang, sedih, semangat, atau marah. Karena jika itu terjadi, kau akan mendapat saluran kekuatan matahari dalam skala besar. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah, tubuhmu tidak bisa menahan kekuatan itu secara tiba-tiba, kemudian terbakar dan hangus. Sampai jumpa di Dunia Bawah." Aduh, Kagami langsung merinding mengingatnya. Jarang-jarang kan, Teppei mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan dengan ekspresi serius begitu.

Dan apakah itu berarti… dia tidak boleh terlalu menikmati kencan hari ini? Serius?

Kereta pun melambat saat sampai di stasiun pemberhentian. Perlahan pintu gerbong terbuka, dan perlahan pula gelombang manusia berangsur-angsur berpindah tempat. Kagami berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Kuroko, disampirkannya tas selempang merah berisi bola basket pada pundak kanannya.

Kemudian berujar, "Kalau begitu, ayo!" dengan senyum lebar. Yah, masalah terbakar atau tidak, itu urusan nanti saja, lah.

Kuroko pun tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung meraihnya. Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dari stasiun menuju taman hiburan yang berjarak hanya lima menit jalan kaki, tentu masih dengan bargandengan tangan. Sepertinya tidak ada tuh, terlintas di pikiran mereka untuk melepaskan genggaman walau sedetik. Pasalnya mereka juga tidak mengira akan sebahagia ini menggenggam tangan orang lain—terutama yang divonis tidak boleh saling bersentuhan.

Kira-kira, si merah menyebalkan, Akashi Seijuurou itu pernah tidak ya, merasakan hal seperti ini juga? Kagami yakin, pria sok kuasa itu akan menangis iri jika melihatnya bersama Kuroko saat ini.

"Taiga-kun, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kuroko, mengaburkan khayalan Kagami lagi. Matanya yang besar terlihat polos dan bercahaya di bawah sinar matahari. "Bukankah kita akan main basket?"

"Ah, um, kita akan bermain basket setelah menemukan Tatsuya. Aku lupa menanyakan di mana dan kapan kita harus bertemu karena pulsaku habis." Sebenarnya itu bohong, pulsa handphone Kagami tidak pernah habis. Tapi, Kagami rasa Kuroko juga tidak memperdebatkannya.

"Oh? Begitu." Tuh, kan.

"Ayo kita keliling-keliling. Siapa tahu bertemu Tatsuya."

Kagami kemudian menyeret Kuroko melewati gerbang masuk taman hiburan. Langkah keduanya lantas terhenti di tengah-tengah area terdepan taman, terkagum-kagum pada berbagai macam wahana dan warna-warni semarak di setiap penjuru.

Anda tidak salah. Kagami juga ikut mengangga seperti anak kecil, bukan hanya Kuroko.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini…." gumam Kagami, pandangan berkeliling.

"Eh? Aku kira manusia sering ke mari," balas Kuroko. Pikiran sederhana itu didapatnya dari banyaknya jumlah manusia yang hilir mudik di sekitar mereka.

"Mungkin sebagian besar dari mereka. Tapi aku tidak. Terakhir kali aku ke taman hiburan saat aku sebelas atau dua belas tahun, bersama Alex dan Tatsuya. Tapi taman hiburan ini… aku hanya pernah ke sini sekali. Bersama orang tuaku."

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju pusat dari taman hiburan, di mana wahana-wahana utama menunggu untuk dipilih dan dijelajahi.

Kuroko tersenyum menanggapi curahan hati Kagami. "Pasti menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu di sini bersama orang tua."

"Ya. Sangat." Tanpa sengaja pandangan Kagami terkunci pada sebuah keluarga kecil yang berisi ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak lelaki yang tertawa dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Bocah itu digendong ayahnya di pundak, membuatnya berteriak girang karena dapat melihat seluruh taman dengan jelas. Senyum tipis pun mengembang pada Kagami. "Semoga saja aku ingat."

Kuroko berkedip sekali mendengarnya. Dan langkahnya terhenti. "Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Haruskah Kuroko terlihat sepanik itu? Kagami jadi salah tingkah. "Ya, um… sudah lama sekali. Saat aku empat atau lima tahun."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingatnya?" Bagaimana bisa Kise melepaskan memori bahagia dari seorang anak kecil? Kuroko tidak akan memaafkannya jika mereka bertemu nanti.

"Sudah kubilang, itu sudah sangat lama. Sekarang juga tidak begitu penting." Kagami mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan menyelidik Kuroko, yang lama-lama membuatnya rikuh juga. "Ayo. Kau mau naik apa?" Dan ia kembali menyeret Kuroko untuk berjalan.

Langkah Kuroko terasa berat walaupun ia enggan mengatakannya. Di pikirannya hanya terisi cerita, nada, dan mimik Kagami yang tidak seperti biasa. Dan mungkin, ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sang macan bersedih.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu… yang disimpan di balik cangkang ceras pemuda ini.

.

-:-

.

**Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya**

Himuro berdiri di depan gerbang taman hiburan dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pandangan dari beberapa orang yang lewat—terutama perempuan—malah membuatnya semakin rikuh. Apakah ada yang salah dengan pakaiannya? Ia yakin ia sudah memilih pakaian yang paling cocok dengan dirinya, di salah satu butik di Shibuya. Cuma kaus putih, celana jeans, serta jaket dan sepatu kulit hitam, apakah aneh? **(5) **Ataukah keberadaannya yang terlalu mempesona yang aneh? Serius, orang-orang modern Tokyo seharusnya sudah terbiasa melihat cowok kece setengah bule sepertinya.

Dan sekarang, kakinya bergetar karena terlalu gugup. Apakah semua kencan pertama harus seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan panjang seseorang melingkari pinggangnya. "Muro-chin~" Dekapan itu dari belakang, begitu hangat. Dan ketika Himuro menoleh melalui pundaknya, ia bisa melihat sosok ungu yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Atsumi!"

Seketika itu segala rasa rikuh dan gugup luntur, terganti oleh kembang api di dada.

"Ne, ne, Muro-chin, kenapa kita ke taman hiburan? Aku ingin _parfait_. Ayo kita makan _parfait_~!" Gadis itu, dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan putih, menarik-narik bagian depan kaus Himuro. Tentu, dia masih belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Atsumi," ulang Himuro, begitu lembut. Ia mengelus kepala gadis berambut panjang dengan warna aneh itu. "Hei, memangnya hanya kau saja yang ingin keinginannya terpenuhi? Sekali-kali, dengarkan dan ikutilah keinginanku."

Murasakibara Atsumi mengembungkan pipi, namun akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu aku ingin _parfait_."

"Oke, oke, kubelikan apa pun yang kaumau," balas Himuro. "He-hei… sampai kapan kau mau memelukku, Atsumi?" Tatapan kagum dari para gadis yang lewat, kini terganti oleh lirikan iri dengan aura kebencian yang menusuk. Jantung Himuro kembali digerayangi rasa khawatir, namun entah bagaimana gadis yang selisih tiga sentimeter di bawahnya ini tidak terlihat terganggu.

"Hn~? Memangnya tidak boleh~? Muro-chin hanya milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku. Tidak boleh~?"

Aduh, cewek ini malah membuat Himuro semakin bergetar. Kemudian ia memaksa Atsumi menyudahi pelukannya, sebelum kakinya tidak sanggup lagi berdiri dan wajahnya semakin amburadul. "Su-sudah, ayo kita masuk. Aku yakin di dalam juga ada _parfait_."

"Yey, _parfait_~!"

Teriakan dari suara kekanak-kanakan itu semakin menghangatkan pipi Himuro, dan mendorongnya untuk menggenggam erat tangan Atsumi. Ia menyeretnya memasuki loket masuk, namun terhenti di depan air mancur ketika Himuro tanpa sengaja menoleh ke samping, dan menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya geli.

"Atsumi, apakah kau tidak menyisir rambutmu?"

Murasakibara hanya memiringkan kepala dan memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Apakah itu penting?"

"Tentu saja penting! Kau seorang gadis!" Himuro benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bukankah cewek-cewek Jepang selalu berdandan maksimal ketika kencan? Kenapa gadis tinggi ini pengecualian? Ia jadi tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk menyentuh dan menyisir rambut sewarna violet itu. "Coba hadap sini, diam sebentar. Aku akan membereskan rambutmu."

Jemari panjang itu perlahan membelah rambut Atsumi menjadi tiga dan membawanya ke samping kanan, setelah menyisirnya di antara sela-sela jari. Simpul-simpul indah yang besar pun dibuat dengan cekatan. Selama itu Atsumi terdiam. Di pikirannya hanya ada hangatnya tangan Himuro ketika menyentuh kepalanya, harum _mint_ tubuhnya, wajah tampannya, dan mata abu-abu yang bersinar di hadapannya. Dan kenapa jantungnya berdebar?

Tak berapa lama, Himuro menegakkan leher. "Oke, selesai." Ia menyerahkan ekor rambut panjang itu pada Atsumi, dan menyuruhnya untuk menahan ujung kepangan itu. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, akan kucarikan ikat rambut. Jangan sampai kepangan itu lepas, ya. Dan jangan ke mana-mana!"

Himuro berbalik dan berlari membelah kerumunan orang. Sosoknya kemudian menghilang tak lama kemudian. Atsumi terdiam di tempat, merasa kesepian entah kenapa. Ia masih memegangi ujung rambutnya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk duduk di ujung kolam air mancur. Ia menunggu, tanpa berekspresi apa pun, seperti orang dungu. Lama-kelamaan ia merasa bosan dan memainkan _boots_ hitamnya. Kemudian mengelus-elus stoking hitamnya. Menarik-narik ujung rok biru tua pendeknya. Memperhatikan _sweater_ putihnya, dan melonggarkan kerah dari blus gelapnya **(6)**.Ia bosan dan lapar. "Muro-chin lama sekali. Dia harus membelikanku lebih dari _parfait_ nanti," omelnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap bayangan dari seorang gadis ungu di air kolam.

Agak aneh, sebenarnya, karena selama ini pantulan dirinya di istana Nijimura selalu sosok pria membosankan dengan tubuh tinggi besar. Jadi, ia sendiri agak terkejut wujud lain dirinya bisa se… um, semanis ini.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan panjang melewati pundaknya. Ia berbalik, dan menemukan senyum hangat Himuro. "Sini rambutmu."

Atsumi menyerahkan ujung rambutnya pada Himuro, dan pemuda itu menyelesaikan tahap terakhir kepangannya dengan ikat rambut berwarna ungu, dengan bandul-bandul imut berbentuk kue dan permen. "Selesai." Ia tersenyum pada karyanya sendiri, terlebih dengan seberapa pintarnya ia memilih ikatan rambut yang begitu mencerminkan Atsumi.

Atsumi kembali berpaling pada bayangannya di air. "Apakah bagus, Muro-chin?" tanyanya, walau di bawah mata seindah lavender itu terdapat semburat merah tipis.

Himuro terkekeh. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya sendiri? Kau menakjubkan, Atsumi."

Ah, refleksi sosok ungu itu semakin merah saja.

Atsumi akui, bahwa Himuro memang berbakat dalam hal memperlakukan wanita, dan sepertinya segala hal yang indah-indah dan anggun memang diciptakan untuknya. Jadi bukanlah aneh jika Himuro menguasai itu semua. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggunya. "Ne, Muro-chin," Atsumi menoleh, "kepangan ini begitu indah dan rapi. Apakah kau sering melakukannya pada orang lain?"

Himuro terlihat berpikir sesaat. "Yah, um… tidak sering. Tapi sempat beberapa kali."

"Oh, benarkah? Pada siapa?"

"Hanya seseorang yang sudah begitu dekat denganku."

"Perempuan?"

"Apakah kau cemburu, Atsumi?" Himuro tersenyum dengan semu bahagia. "Tentu. Dia sudah seperti ibuku," jelasnya lagi. "Istri Kakakku, namanya Alex. Sudah kuceritakan, kan? Kapan-kapan kau harus bertemu dengannya."

Atsumi menunduk sekilas. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti perasaannya yang tiba-tiba iri pada siapapun itu yang sempat disentuh Himuro.

"Hei, ayo." Himuro meraih tangan kanan Atsumi lagi, dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri. "Aku ingin naik _jet coaster_."

Dan berlalulah mereka menuju wahana tinggi penuh teriakan itu.

.

-:-

.

Kuroko melihat sekeliling dengan takjub. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Kagami. "Taiga-kun, aku ingin memasuki itu." Jari telunjuk yang lentik namun mungil itu, terarah pada suatu arah. Kagami menoleh, dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Sebuah bangunan bergaya Victorian, dengan papan besar di atasnya yang bertuliskan '_Haunted House'_, selalu ia hindari selama ini. Haruskah ia menolak? Tapi wajah bersemu Kuroko sudah terlanjur dihiasi karlip-kerlip bintang, terutama mata biru yang berbinar bagai anak kecil. Sanggupkah Kagami menolaknya?

"Ah, uum…" Kagami melirik kanan-kiri. Namun ketika pandangannya kembali pada Kuroko, gadis yang menatapnya penuh harap, dengan segenap hati ia menelan ludah. "…baiklah," jawabnya, begitu lemah.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Kagami jadi tidak tahu, ia menyesal tidak membawa tongkat karena bergetar melihat senyum Kuroko, atau kengerian yang akan ia hadapi.

.

-:-

.

"Huaaaaa!"

Teriakan yang panjang itu datang dari bibir tipis Himuro Tatsuya saat dirinya serasa jatuh langsung menuju pusat bumi. Grafitasi, angin, dan kecepatan _jet coaster_ ini melonjakkan jantungnya setiap detik, apalagi menghadapi fakta bahwa, alih-alih berpegangan erat pada pengaman di bangkunya, Atsumi malah memeluk Himuro dan ikut berteriak di telinganya.

Ingin sekali Himuro memarahi gadis ini, namun mulutnya tidak bisa mengatup bahkan untuk menelan ludah.

_Jet coaster_ kemudian meliuk, naik, dan berputar 360 derajat. Di tukikan yang kedua, jantung Himuro kembali meloncat keras. Kali ini karena perasaan lembut dan hangat dari dada besar Atsumi yang menekan keras di tubuhnya.

Astaga, bisa-bisa setelah ini Himuro pingsan.

Setelah satu menit yang menegangkan, akhirnya _jet coaster_ berhenti. Para penumpang turun dengan napas berat dan desahan keras. Khusus Himuro, ia langsung menyangga tubuhnya pada salah satu pilar dan terengah-engah. Demi Tuhan, ia memiliki lebih dari satu alasan kenapa lututnya gemetar.

"Muro-chin~?" Atsumi memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Himuro yang tertunduk dan bersembunyi di antara lengannya. Gadis itu khawatir pada pemuda yang biasanya terlihat sempurna di segala situasi dan kondisi ini. Jarang-jarang kan, melihat Himuro terengah-engah dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Kau sakit?"

Himuro menoleh dengan begitu lambat. Napasnya memburu dan peluh melintasi pelipisnya. "Ah, tidak," jawabnya, sedikit tidak meyakinkan. "Apa lagi," ia terengah, "yang ingin kaukunjungi?"

Atsumi memajukan bibirnya, berpikir. "Tadi ada sesuatu yang berputar, penuh kuda dan lampu, yang menarik perhatianku."

"Oh, komidi putar?" Sepertinya pilihan yang bagus. Wahana itu, walau kekanak-kanakan, tapi aman untuk jantung dan pertahanan diri Himuro. Maksudnya, dari Atsumi. "Baiklah."

Mereka pun beralih ke bagian taman yang banyak didominasi anak kecil. Dan sepanjang mereka berjalan, Himuro terus-terusan merasa tidak enak. Mungkin ini karena Atsumi, tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya. Maksudnya, tatapan orang-oranglah—kali ini bukan hanya perempuan, tapi sampai pria dan anak kecil—yang begitu tajam dan menusuk, dengan aura gelap, yang membuatnya berkali-kali menelan ludah. Anehnya, gadis yang bergelayutan di lengannya ini malah tampak tak ambil pusing. Atsumi terus saja menjilati lollipop berwarna ungu-putih, dengan sebelah tangan yang memeluk erat lengan Himuro.

Dan karena kehangatan dan kelembutan di salah satu tangannya itulah, yang membuat jantung Himuro berkali-kali hampir berhenti.

Oh, oke, jadi dia mengerti kenapa sekarang bukan hanya wanita yang serasa ingin membunuhnya.

Untungnya komidi putar sedang sepi karena sudah masuk jam makan siang. Himuro menebak, jika kerumunan masa—terutama anak kecil—sudah berpindah menuju restoran keluarga di sisi lain taman. Mereka mendapatkan kuda-kuda terbaik dengan mudah. Atsumi menaiki salah satunya, yang berwarna hitam, sedangkan Himuro di sebelahnya menaiki kuda-kudaan berwarna putih. Wajah berseri Atsumi ketika komidi putar bergerak dan kudanya naik-turun, membuat Himuro tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan handphone dan menyalakan kamera. Tangannya tak lepas dari benda persegi itu, terfokus pada gambar Atsumi yang terlihat begitu senang dengan pengalaman pertamanya di taman hiburan. Senyum geli dan semburat merah juga tak bisa terpisah dari wajah Himuro. Ia takjub, karena gadis ini secara tiba-tiba terlihat begitu berkilau.

Atsumi sendiri awalnya tidak menyadari apa yang Himuro lakukan. Ia terus-terusan terkekeh dan menjilati lollipopnya, hingga ia menoleh tepat ketika cahaya putih serupa kilat mengaburkan pandangan. "Mu-Muro-chin~?"

Himuro tertawa geli. "Kau seperti anak kecil, Atsumi."

"Tapi aku bukan anak kecil." Atsumi mengembungkan pipinya. Aah, jika saja Himuro tahu berapa umurnya yang sesungguhnya.

Cahaya kilat itu datang lagi.

"Muro-chin!"

Ya, Himuro tidak tahan dengan wajah imut gadis ungu ini.

.

-:-

.

"Ku… Kuroko…."

Kuroko menghela napas berat. Ia kemudian berjongkok di samping Kagami yang tersungkur di tanah, tepat satu meter di depan pintu keluar wahana Rumah Hantu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku jika kau takut hantu, Taiga-kun."

Oh, ayolah, Kagami ketakutan setengah mati dan bukannya minta maaf, Kuroko malah mengomelinya?

"A…" Kagami terengah. Ia begitu kelelahan menahan jeritan dan keinginannya untuk berlari keluar selama di Rumah Hantu. Dan ia sangat kesal, karena sepertinya Kuroko tidak menghargai usahanya itu. "aku melakukannya untukmu, bodoh."

Tidak ada balasan dari Kuroko. Ketika Kagami merasa aneh, ia pun menoleh, dan menemukan Kuroko menunduk dengan semburat merah.

'Oh, shit. Please_, jangan nangis.'_

Kagami cepat-cepat bangkit dan duduk di hadapannya. Ia bingung, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan demi menenangkan Kuroko yang menangis? Seribu satu cara sudah ia pikirkan, dan beberapa di antaranya gagal. Ia tidak mau asal pilih lagi.

"K-Kuroko?" Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Taiga-kun yang bodoh!" Kuroko tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, ekspresi marah pun bercampur aduk dengan warna merah di sekujur wajahnya, begitu dekat dengan hidung Kagami. Mata besar dan alis yang biasanya datar itu kini berekspresi. "Kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu demi aku."

Aduh, Kagami jadi serba salah. Ia menghela napas keras dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ha-habisnya kau terlihat ingin sekali memasuki tempat terkutuk itu. Mana bisa aku menolaknya!"

"Tapi jika kau tidak suka, bilang saja."

"Mana bisa!" Kagami tanpa sengaja menaikkan suaranya. Kuroko terlihat terkejut. Buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Mana bisa… jika kau yang memintanya."

Rasa panas dan malu memberatkan wajah keduanya. Mereka menunduk, terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hei, apalagi yang ingin kaukunjungi?" tanya Kagami.

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. "Kagami-kun sendiri?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Kau saja."

"Aku ingin _vanilla shake_."

"Itu kaluar topik!"

"Ah, um…" Kuroko tampak berpikir. Wajahnya tak semerah beberapa saat lalu. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Taiga-kun. Bukankah kau yang pernah ke mari? Apa yang dulu kaukunjungi? Aku juga ingin mengunjunginya."

Kagami terdiam. "Dulu aku naik Coffee Cup dengan Ibuku."

"Aku ingin naik itu."

"E-eh? Tapi itu permainan untuk anak kecil! Kalau kau sih, mungkin terlihat wajar, soalnya kau perempuan dan mirip anak kecil. Kalau aku, kan…"

Pandangan tajam Kuroko langsung menghentikan perkataannya. Kagami menelan ludah, sebenarnya bingung. "…Kuroko?"

"Taiga-kun, aku _bukan anak kecil_. Aku bahkan _jauh_ lebih tua darimu."

Ah, iya. Penampilan imut itu telah membuat Kagami lupa akan jati diri Kuroko. Dan ngomong-ngomong, memangnya berapa umur Kuroko yang sebenarnya?

"Aku ingin naik Coffee Cup," ulang Kuroko, kali ini tak terbantahkan. Mata besar dan alis tipis itu kini terlihat datar, namun anehnya tajam. Lagi, Kagami tidak bisa menolak.

"U-un."

Seperti yang diinginkan Kuroko, mereka menaiki wahana berputar itu dalam gelas yang sama. Mereka berputar dan berputar, membuat Kuroko pusing namun tampak bahagia. Senyum Kagami juga tak tertahan melihat wajah sumringah gadis itu. Kemudian mereka menaiki komidi putar dan _jet coaster_, mampir di suatu kedai untuk beristirahat dan membeli minum, kemudian berlanjut pada acara nonton film di bioskop taman hiburan. Karena sekarang sedang musim semi, pihak penyelenggara taman pun menetapkan '_Romance and Love'_ sebagai tema bioskop bulan ini. Segala sudut pun berwarna merah jambu, dipenuhi simbol hati dan kerlap-kerlip lainnya. Sejujurnya, Kagami agak mual. Jika bukan karena Kuroko, ia bahkan tak akan sudi melirik tempat ini.

"Jodoh memang tidak ke mana," adalah suatu pelajaran yang Kagami petik dari film jadul berjudul 'Dear John'. Awalnya memang sedikit membosankan, namun pada akhirnya dapat membuat pria tinggi, besar, menyeramkan sepertinya berkaca-kaca.

Film itu berkisah tentang seorang tentara Amerika Serikat bernama John yang pulang ke kampung halaman untuk libur dinas, tanpa sengaja bertemu seorang gadis cantik, Savannah, pada suatu sore di pantai yang bagai bertabur emas, dan mereka jatuh cinta. Kisah bahagia itu hanya bertahan dua minggu karena tak lama liburan musim panas berakhir, yang berarti John harus kembali ke medan perang, dan Savannah ke sekolahnya. Mereka berpisah, namun masih berhubungan lewat surat yang datang tidak dalam waktu berdekatan. Surat demi surat datang, John selalu bahagia menerimanya. Hingga setelah beberapa lama, surat dari Savannah tak datang lagi. John tetap menunggu. Sepucuk surat pun tiba setelah sekian lama, mengabarkan bahwa Savannah akan menikah. Hatinya hancur, namun apa mau dikata, dia memang tidak ada di sisi Savannah selama ini. Tahun berlalu, tanpa disangka ayahnya sakit sehingga John terpaksa pulang. Di sana ia menyesal pada semua perbuatan tidak adilnya pada sang ayah. Untungnya sebelum ayahnya meninggal, mereka bisa bertemu dan saling memaafkan. Untuk mengobati luka hatinya, John kemudian menemui Savannah. Gadis periang itu telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa dengan pandangan berat, beban kehidupan telah membuatnya lelah. Kemudian John tahu, bahwa suami Savannah adalah orang yang tidak pernah diperkirakannya, orang yang selalu baik dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Tim, seorang duda dengan satu anak, telah merenggut Savannah dari John. Savannah bercerita bahwa ia terpaksa. Tim sakit parah, dan anaknya butuh penjaga. Satu-satunya cara adalah menikahi Tim dan membahagiakannya di sisa umur yang tak panjang lagi. Namun tetap saja, John terluka. Mereka berpisah lagi, kali ini dengan perasaan berat di hati.

Tak berapa lama, Savannah kembali menulis surat, mengabarkan bahwa Tim meninggal dengan bahagia. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang mendonasikan sejumlah uang untuk perawatan Tim sehingga ia bisa pulang dan bertemu anaknya. John juga lega mendengarnya. Tahun berlalu, John telah pensiun dari kemiliteran. Saat ia sedang berjalan-jalan di kota, pandangannya bertemu pada sesosok gadis cantik di balik jendela kedai kopi. Mereka bertatapan, tersenyum, dan sadar bahwa takdir akan selalu mempertemukan mereka, berapa kali pun mereka berpisah. **(7)**

Kagami sudah setengah jalan untuk menangis, tapi akan sangat menghancurkan harga dirinya jika ia luluh karena film kecewek-cewekan begini, apalagi di samping Kuroko, makhluk terdatar yang pernah ia temui. Perhatikan saja, sejak tadi tidak ada isakan dari bibirnya. Kagami kemudian menoleh pada Kuroko setelah mengelap gelinangan air di sudut matanya, penasaran pada keadaan gadis berjaket merah itu.

Namun ternyata Kuroko itu tidak lebih baik. Air mata bahkan sudah mengucur deras dan membasahi dagu, kerah, serta bajunya. Ajaibnya tanpa satu isakan sekali pun.

Demi Tuhan, sudah berapa kali Kagami melihat Kuroko menangis? Perasaan berat di dada ini tetap saja tidak bisa hilang.

"Hei," ujarnya, membuat Kuroko menoleh. Tangan besar itu kemudian dengan cekatan membuka tas selempang besar yang sejak tadi diletakkan di dekat kakinya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan putih sebagai antisipasi jika sesuatu seperti ini terjadi. Kagami mengelap air mata Kuroko dengan lembut, sehingga kehangatan tangan itu bahkan bisa menjalar dan membelai pipinya. "Sudah, sudah."

Kuroko tak dapat berkata. Bahkan di dalam ruangan temaram ini, ia bisa melihat wajah merah Kagami.

Saat mereka keluar bioskop, matahari sudah setengah jalan untuk menghilang di ufuk barat. Kagami meregangkan tubuhnya, letih setelah sekitar dua jam duduk dan, yah, terisak. Kuroko menggenggam tangannya dengan masih menyapukan sapu tangan itu pada wajah. Kagami diam-diam tersenyum. Sebuah ide kemudian melintas.

"Ada satu permainan lagi yang ingin kukunjungi."

Kuroko bahkan tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menolak. Ia mengikuti ke mana pun Kagami menyeretnya. Sebuah benda besi raksasa berbentuk roda yang berputar dengan dua kaki, menjadi pemberhentian selanjutnya. Kuroko tertegun, seperti kebanyakan wahana yang lainnya, tidak mengerti apa yang ia hadapi.

Mereka memasuki salah satu bilik kincir raksasa dan duduk berhadapan. Pemandangan matahari terbenam langsung menyita perhatian Kuroko ketika kincir berputar. Wajahnya kembali bersemu, dengan senyum lembut dan mata birunya yang berbinar tertimpa sinar emas mentari. Kagami memperhatikannya, terkagum-kagum.

"Ne, Taiga-kun, bukankah itu Himuro-san?" Perkataan tiba-tiba Kuroko seperti membangunkan Kagami dari mimpi indahnya.

"H-ha…?"

"Itu, di situ." Kagami langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk Kuroko yang menembus ke balik jendela, terarah pada sesosok pria berambut hitam yang duduk bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut ungu, wajah begitu dekat, mata terpejam, dan astaga, bibir saling bersentuhan. Jantung Kagami tiba-tiba mati rasa. Ia tidak menyangka, ternyata… kakaknya telah 'mendahuluinya'.

"Benarkah itu Himuro-san?" ulang Kuroko, memiringkan kepala.

"Y-ya, itu dia," jawab Kagami. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursinya. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Tidak usah dilihati begitu."

"Kau benar. Memang tidak sopan, ya."

Waktu pun seolah berhenti ketika mereka terdiam. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak merasa terganggu, karena detik-detik matahari menghilang di peraduan dan menyisakan semburat jingga dan ungu di langit berbintang, begitu indah bagai lukisan langsung dari tangan dewa. Kagami sendiri merasa kikuk, jantung berdebar bersama detik yang berlalu. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Tinggal beberapa detik, dan klimaks akan dimulai.

"Kuroko," panggil Kagami. Gadis itu menoleh, mata indahnya penuh tanya. "Boleh… aku duduk di situ?"

Setelah anggukan kecil dari Kuroko, Kagami pun berpindah posisi. Atap kincir yang terbuat dari kaca menyuguhkan pemandangan menakjubkan ribuan bintang di langit ungu. Mereka berdua menengadah, terdiam, tangan saling bertaut. Semburat berwarna-warni tiba-tiba meluncur di angkasa dan berpendar lembut. Pesta kembang api memang selalu digelar pihak taman hiburan setiap senja untuk para pengunjung, terutama untuk tujuan seperti ini.

Ketika Kuroko tengah asyik mengagumi, Kagami memanggilnya lagi. "Kuroko." Tangan besar dan hangatnya terulur untuk meraih pipi putihnya. Gadis itu menoleh, sudah menebak apa yang akan Kagami lakukan, namun ia malah tersenyum. Senang dan bahagia menjadi satu, Kuroko mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ciuman itu kemudian didefinisikan sebagai Kuroko yang mencium Kagami, dan bukan sebaliknya. Kagami sedikit terkejut, namun mengulum senyumnya dan menenggelamkan Kuroko dalam ciuman yang lebih dalam.

.

-:-

.

Kincir raksasa kemudian berhenti dan membuka tepat setelah Kagami dan Kuroko melepas bibir mereka. Mereka terdiam, sedikit kikuk, sebelum bergandengan tangan keluar dari bilik dan berjalan ke arah stan-stan makanan.

"Taiga-kun, aku ingin _vanilla shake_."

"Lagi? Kau sudah minum tiga gelas tadi siang."

"Itu kan, siang."

Oke, gadis ini semakin tidak masuk akal. Tapi apakah Kagami pantas berpendapat begitu? Porsi makannya sendiri malah lebih tidak masuk akal.

"Baiklah." Mereka kemudian menghampiri kedai yang sepertinya menjual _vanilla shake_. Saat itu pelanggan sedang ramai-ramainya, Kagami dan Kuroko sampai harus mengantri dan berdesakan untuk bisa sampai di hadapan penjual. Ketika itu terjadi, Kagami melepaskan tangannya dari Kuroko untuk mengambil dompet. Dan ketika ia menoleh untuk menyerahkan _vanilla shake_ pesanan Kuroko, "Nih," gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

.

-:-

.

Desakan manusia di sekitarnya telah membawa Kuroko pergi bagai gelombang air laut pasang untuk menjauh dari Kagami. Ia kehilangan padangan akan pemuda merah itu karena tertutup tinggi badan para manusia yang membuatnya jengkel. Namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa semena-mena menggunakan kekuatan untuk membuka jalan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah. Semoga, seperti John dan Savannah, mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Ah, agak berlebihan. Paling-paling hanya sebentar, kok.

Kuroko pun keluar dari lautan manusia. Kini ia terpojok, tertinggal, dan tidak disadari. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku taman dengan sedih, pandangannya mengharapkan Kagami.

"Ah, ini dia!"

Saat itulah sebuah tangan yang hangat mendarat di pundaknya. Kuroko berbalik dengan sumringah, berseru, "Taiga—" Namun menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya.

Sosok itu, tinggi dengan rambut dan kulit gelap, senyum miring melengkung tinggi bagai bulan sabit di wajahnya. Kuroko langsung membeku. Ia bergetar.

"Ketemu lagi, Tetsu."

.

.

-:-

-:-

-:-

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf panjang bangeeeet! Dan maaf lama update-nya. Saya baru aja bebas dari UN dan penyakit, pyuuh. Di bawah ada omake, tapi cuma satu. Sisanya di chapter depan karena chapter ini udah kepanjangan *capek***

**Ohiya, masa lalu Kuroko dan Kagami sepertinya di chapter depan, atau depannya lagi. *dihajar* **

**PENJELASAN:**

**(1) Maksudnya, Kagami merasa aneh karena Himuro jadi OOC dengan membeli banyak sekali makanan manis demi seorang gadis, padahal makanan kesukaannya adalah yang asin-asin, kaya acar. Yah, namanya juga cinta, kan? Hahaha.**

**(2) Boot, blazer, baju, dan celana yang dipakai Kuroko seperti yang dipakai Riko di Ending Song Kurobas episode 28 dan 34.**

**(3) Saya sebenarnya bingung dengan penampilan Kagami jika disuruh nge-date, soalnya selama ini dia selalu cuek dengan sekedar celana panjang/pendek dan kaos hitam/putih. Dan karena timeline fic ini saat spring, yang notabene masih dingin, saya memutuskan untuk mengambil penampilan Aomine di Ending Song episode 32, cuma beda warna aja. (dan dua makhluk bodoh itu juga berwatak dan sifat sama, jadi selera fashion juga nggak akan jauh-jauh, lah)**

**(4) Penjelasan tentang Yin dan Yang ada yang saya ambil langsung dari Wikipedia Bahasa Indonesia. Iya, saya males terlalu banyak ngubah. *jdug!* Jika ada yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan Kuroko (atau bahasa saya), silahkan cek sendiri di Wikipedia, yaah~ **

**(5) Himuro tetap seperti dirinya di Ending Song episode 37 (he just perfect as the way he are~ *nyanyi*)**

**(6) Untuk female Murasakibara, biar gampang diimajinasikan, saya memilih penampilan Momoi saja di Ending Song episode 34.**

**(7) Maaf, sepertinya saya spoiler. Bagi yang sudah nonton, pasti tahu kata-katanya John, **_**"No matter how many years go by, I know one thing to be as true as ever was. I'll see you soon then." **_**Auh, auh, co cwiit banget. I know I was a crybaby, but it was true that I cried so hard the first time I saw the movie. Sampai sekarang 'Dear John' masih jadi film romance favorit saya (walau memang bener, setelah nonton sekali, ada beberapa adegan yang boring). Dan saya yakin, bagi kebanyakan cowok, film itu TOTALLY BORING. Anggap saja Kagami juga crybaby seperti saya, haha. *dihajar***

**.**

**(Minggu, 11 Mei 2014)  
Love ya!  
K.K~**

.

.

.

**OMAKE: What Actually Happened…**

Himuro dan Atsumi memilih kincir raksasa sebagai wahana kesekian mereka. Atsumi, sambil memeluk kantung belanjaan berisi berbagai macam jananan, berjalan lebih dulu untuk memasuki bilik. Himuro duduk di hadapannya, menyangga kepala pada kepalan tangannya yang tertumpu pada dinding bilik. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa asyiknya Atsumi mengunyah, walau pemandangan _sunset_ yang indah sedang tersaji di depannya.

"Kenapa, Muro-chin? Mau~?" Atsumi menyadari sikap Himuro, lantas menawarinya Pokki yang sedang ia pegang. Gadis itu berpindah tempat duduk untuk bisa bersebelahan dengan Himuro, lantas menawarinya lagi. "Aku tidak keberatan jika berbagi dengan Muro-chin."

Himuro tertawa. "Terimakasih." Siapapun jelas tidak bisa menolak tawaran dari seorang anak kecil, kan? Apalagi seimut ini.

Himuro kemudian mengambil sebatang Pokki dan mengapitnya di bibirnya. Perhatian masih terpusat pada Atsumi, yang kembali fokus pada makanannya. Rasanya lucu bahwa ia diduakan oleh jajanan, tapi mungkin itulah yang membuatnya menyukai Atsumi. Gadis ini tidak seperti cewek-cewek lainnya, yang begitu genit dan memaksakan diri bersikap sempurna di hadapan pria. Atsumi apa adanya, kekanakannya tidak dibuat-buat. Ia bagai anak kecil yang asyik dengan dunia kecilnya.

Di satu sisi, Atsumi kembali merasakan tatapan Himuro yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Ia menoleh, sedikit kesal sambil memajukan bibir. "Ada apa, Muro-chin~? Sejak tadi kau menatapku terus."

"A-ah? Tidak ada…." balas Himuro, walau sebenarnya setengah sadar. Ia masih memperhatikan Atsumi.

Mereka terdiam. Atsumi masih menatap Himuro dengan bingung, sedangkan pemuda itu merasa beruntung karena dapat melihat wajah Atsumi dari depan dengan jarak sedekat ini.

'_Muro-chin tak kunjung memakan Pokki-nya,'_ adalah apa yang ternyata ada dalam benak Atsumi. Dewa Manusia _On Disguise_ itu merasa tergoda untuk mengambil Pokki di bibir Himuro, setelah ia sadar tidak ada sebatang pun yang tersisa dalam kardus kecil di genggamannya.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mendekat, kepangannya yang panjang jatuh dan menyentuh tubuh Himuro. Ia membuka mulut untuk melahap Pokki di bibir si Skorpio, begitu dekat, hingga membuat Himuro membeku untuk sesaat.

Himuro terdiam dalam ketidakmengertian, dengan jantung sesara berhenti bekerja. "…Atsumi?" ujarnya, berusaha meraih keadaan.

Gadis dengan mata sewarna langit Timur ketika senja itu memberi jarak di antara mereka dan tersenyum, simpul namun polos. "Ini salah Muro-chin karena tidak langsung menghabiskan Pokki-nya."

'_Ha…? Pokki?'_

Matahari berjalan perlahan, kincir raksasa berputar, dan Himuro tertinggal dalam detik-detik kebingungan bersama perasaan sakit yang tak terbaca.

'_Jadi hanya karena… Pokki?'_

_Poor_ Himu.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**See ya!**


End file.
